Shōnen Ai High School
by AnimeAngelRiku
Summary: The Shōnen-Ai High School is a school for shōnen-ai lovers. One day, Yugi Mutou makes up his mind and decides to enroll as a student. There, he makes his way as a writer, but when he meets Yami Atemu, things turn out different than he planned...
1. Introduction

(A/N: Moshi moshi, minna-san!! So, um... etto... this is my first time trying a more-than-one-chapter-long fanfic, it's YamixYugi, of course and obviously. There might be some other pairings, but I'm actually not that sure... oh, heck with it, I'll think on something. Anyway! I've only got this first chapter done, so the second one will probably last a while, though I'll try not to delay that much, because I honestly hate that.

Enough babbling! :P I'd like some reviews to this chapter, onegai gozaimasu!! I love reviews, you know. :D On with the story! Oh, and before I forget, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, only Kazuki Takahashi-sama does. I wish I did, though. -sniff- Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 1**

_He started walking towards me and I felt I couldn't breathe. His so beautiful hazel eyes set on mine like a hunter's on his prey. My soul was totally lost on him and he thought otherwise. Sweet and painful irony; he had once told me he loved me. Loved me. What had I done? Pretended to not return his feelings. No, that would have totally ruined our friendship. This was my punishment; my painful punishment. Suddenly he was just mere inches away from me. He took my hands in his and whispered in my ear, "We both know you lied to me." I could feel his breath tickling my lips as he began to lean closer. He whispered an "I love you" before he gave me a small and sweet kiss._

Yugi finished typing as he thought of the scene on his mind. But... something didn't seem right. There was what he called an "IDK" that was missing. He got online in his messenger (or MSN for short) and a window opened on his computer monitor as he did so.

_UnderDog357 says:  
Yo, Yuge, what's up?_

Well, at least it wasn't a virus or something of the sort. He replied as he recognized the username as one of his best friends.

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Hey, Jou-kun! Long time no see! Nothing much, writing only. :D_

_UnderDog357 says:  
Anotha story? Yuge, you'd publish sometin' on internet!_

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
And why should I do that? :-o_

_UnderDog357 says:  
Well, maybe 'cuz it'd be awesome!_

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
No, it wouldn't! "Normal" people don't like to read "gay stuff."_

Yugi frowned slightly. Jounouchi knew pretty well that he didn't like to talk about that issue.

_UnderDog357 says:  
You're not the only "shōnen-ai lover" out there, Yuge!_

Then again, the young writer thought for a moment. It wasn't such a bad idea after all, ne?

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
You know what, Jou? That's exactly what I'll do!_

_UnderDog357 says:  
Well, of course!_

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
But first, you have to see what I'm missing._

_UnderDog357 says:  
Another IDK? Hell, why not, bring it on!_

Yugi copied and pasted his scene on his conversation and waited for his friend's reply. Jounouchi could sometimes be a great help for that kind of things.

_UnderDog357 says:  
Hm..._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
"Hm" what? What do you think I need to put?_

_UnderDog357 says:  
Maybe how he felt afta been kissed by the guy he loves._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Of course. How could I forget that? Arigatou, Jou-kun!_

The teenager got offline, closed his conversation, and went back to finishing his scene.

_He was kissing me. He was kissing me, for real! How could it be possible?! My mind didn't seem to understand it, but maybe it did later, because suddenly I found my arms wrapping around his neck and my lips kissing him back, his arms encircling my waist. Then too soon the kiss ended, and he pressed his forehead softly against mine. "Why?" I asked him. "Because I love you," he answered, "I told you and you pretended not to listen. Well, it didn't work at all, my dear." And then, not caring if he would kill me or not, I kissed him. Yes, I made the first move on that one. But it was worth it. When we broke apart, he smiled at me. And I smiled back. And then I told him "I love you" before kissing him again._

Yugi sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"That was harder than I thought," he said to himself. "Now, let's see..." He opened his internet browser and typed 'shōnen-ai' on the searcher. "Pictures, music—this is not what I need." Suddenly he stopped at one webpage. "Shōnen-Ai High School? This sounds interesting," he clicked on the link he had found. "Now this is what I wanted!"

_Got an obsession for shōnen-ai? We got exactly what you're looking for! A high school in which guys and girls like you can meet each other and talk about what they like the most! If you're a shōnen-ai writer, poet, artist, singer, or any other type of 'junior celebrity,' we are located in the crossroad between the Domino Studio and the Japanese Market! And if you can't meet us in person, then this webpage is a helping hand. Chat online and publish some of your works and we might be interested!_

"Just like Jounouchi said!" Yugi registered on the webpage's forum—luckily he didn't have to wait like three days before posting something up like in some other websites—put up the story he had just written, and waited for an answer. But the first one he got wasn't exactly a good one.

_YamiMasuta says:  
How old are you, kid?_

Okay, this is not what he was expecting.

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
W- Why?_

_YamiMasuta says:  
Because this story is awesome! You seem to have plenty of experience!_

He gave sigh of relief. It might be a good one after all.

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
I'm 18, and I've been writing since I was 13. You liked it that much?_

_YamiMasuta says:  
You kidding? I loved it! One of the best works I've ever seen... read! _

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Well, thank you! _

_YamiMasuta says:  
Are you student of the Shōnen-Ai High School?_

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
No, actually I'm not. But I'd like to be!_

_YamiMasuta says:  
I bet! It's a great place for shōnen-ai lovers like us. My big cousin is the principal, and she got me a place here._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
That's so cool. Anyway, what kind of 'junior celebrity' are you?_

After his question, Yugi received no answer from the person he was talking to. He got worried. Maybe he had gotten a bit far.

_YamiMasuta says:  
I'm an artist; I can draw pretty well and paint, also. And if you're wondering, I'm a male. And I'm guessing you are one, too._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
What are you, a stalker?! What gives you that idea?_

The teenager frowned. He started believing that this guy was almost too smart for his own good. But he might as well keep up with him.

_YamiMasuta says:  
Only a male could have written a cliché like this._

Now that was something unexpected, which made Yugi (anime) sweat-drop.

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Of course not! And besides, I thought you liked it!_

_YamiMasuta says:  
I never said it was a bad cliché. I loved the feeling you put on writing it._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Arigatou gozaimasu! :D_

_YamiMasuta says:  
You know, it'd be cool to work together sometime._

_HikariNoTenshi says:  
Yeah, it'd be... cool._

_YamiMasuta says:  
BTW, the name's Yami. If we're gonna be co-workers someday, we must as well know each other's name; and even more if you'll become a student here. We'll meet soon, 'my dear!'_

Yugi blushed as the guy he was talking to got off the webpage. Reading 'Yami's' last statement, he decided that becoming a student on the Shōnen-Ai High School was his next goal. Going back to the home website, he dialed the number of the building.

"Hello? Hai, my name's Mutou Yugi and I'm a shōnen-ai writer with the wish of becoming one of your students!"

* * *

(A/N: There you go! :D So, what do you think, minna-san? Review, onegai gozaimasu!!)


	2. Kerii Chan

(A/N: Yay! I'm back! n.n Just returned today about 3 hours ago, and as I promised, the second chapter is now up! :D

Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'cause it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sama, but I do own the OC introduced at the end of this chapter. Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 2**

"AAAHHH! I just _can't_ decide!"

"Yugi, just calm da hell down!"

"I'm in the middle of a crisis and all you can say is 'calm down'?!"

"It wouldn't be dat much a crisis if you listened ta me! I'm tellin' ya, man!"

"Jou-kun, you aren't helping me at all!"

"Agh! T'is is _useless_!"

First of all, after making that call to the Shōnen-Ai High School, Yugi was told to bring one of his stories to the building's offices to see if he had what it took to become a student. Second, he called Jounouchi and asked his friend to help him deciding which of his stories to take; of course, after Jounouchi forced Yugi to thank him for making him search on internet.

But it seemed that things weren't going so well...

Yugi was probably just about to explode.

"What if none of my stories are good enough?! What am I going to do then, Jou-kun?!"

And Jounouchi wasn't being the helping hand he was most of the times.

"Well, I dunno! You're da one who was so excited 'bout entering dat school!"

"Who's getting killed up here?!" And eventually, they both argued loud enough for at least half of the city to hear them, so Yugi's grandpa, Sugoroku, went upstairs to check on them. "Do you have to be _that_ noisy?"

"Gomen ne, jii-chan..." apologized both of them.

"Oi, oi, daijoubu!" said Sugoroku. "What's the matter, anyway?"

"Well, you see, jii-chan," began Yugi, "remember that I called the Shōnen-Ai High School and asked them to let me become a student?" His grandpa nodded. "The thing is that they asked me to take a story with me so they can see if I got what it takes."

"And what's the problem?"

"Da problem's dat Yugi can't decide on what story ta take!" answered Jounouchi.

"Do you have any story that you like the most?" asked the elder. "Your first one, for example, the one of the..." Sugoroku had trouble remembering the first story Yugi had ever written.

"In fact..." said Yugi, looking down with a hidden smile on his face. "In fact, that story has this special meaning to me, it's something sentimental." The teenager smiled widely and looked up. "It was my first great work and I'm sure—"

"—that it'll be good enough to guarantee your entrance to that school!" finished his grandpa. Jounouchi sighed and put both of his hands at the back of his head.

"I wished t'is'd been t'is easier from da beginning!" he whined.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, jii-chan!" thanked Yugi as he stood up. "Now I just have to find the folder where I put that story."

"Is it hand-written or did you write it on the computer?" asked his grandpa.

"Eh? Why the question, jii-chan?" asked the blonde.

"It's only that I thought that the people at the school would like to see the story written in computer," explained Sugoroku.

"He's kinda right on that, Yuge."

"Hm... in any case, I'll have the original one and a computer written copy, ne?" said Yugi.

"Dat works for me!" Just after speaking, Jounouchi's cell phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Oi, Shizuka, I'm just at Yugi's place!" The mentioned teenager giggled as he realized the blonde's younger sister was at the other side of the line. "Hai, Shizuka." Jounouchi separated the phone from his ear. "Say 'hi', you two."

"Hello, Shizuka!" they both said happily. The blonde smiled and pulled his phone closer to his ear again.

"Yush... demo...! Hai... love ya too, Shizuka!" he said before hanging up. "Etto, I hafta go, Yuge."

"Something wrong, Jou-kun?"

"Iie," he answered. "Remember dat Shizuka's movin'?" The other two nodded. "Well, I was supposed ta help 'er," said Jounouchi standing up from his place.

"What a bad example of a _responsible_ big brother, Jounouchi!" said Sugoroku waving a finger in a disapproving way.

"Well, I'm sure that Jou-kun's doing what he can!" added Yugi in his friend's defense.

"So, I'll see ya two later!" The blonde made his way to the door. "And good luck, Yuge!"

"Arigatou, Jou-kun!" Then Jounouchi left the Mutou house.

"Anyway, you need to start searching for that folder or you won't have story at all!" reminded the elder.

"Hai, you're right!" replied his grandson as he stood up from the floor. "Arigatou, jii-chan!" After his grandpa left, Yugi knelt down and took a folder from under his bed's mattress, taking some paper sheets out of it. _Time to work!_

-

Yugi woke up the next day at the sound of a very annoying alarm. He groaned and turned to see the clock beside his bed. It read 6:08 AM. He also looked down at himself, groaning as he realized he fell asleep on his computer chair.

_I just slept about 3 hours..._ The teenager smiled. _But_ _I guess it was worth it._

Yugi spent most of the previous day's afternoon checking his story and making some changes on it, so after all, he had 2 copies in total: the hand-written one and the computer written one. He sighed, leaning back on his chair.

"Yugi, are you awake yet?" The teenager almost jumped when he heard his grandpa's voice and knocking on the closed door. He turned to the clock again; this time it read 6:30 AM. He'd spent nearly thirty minutes just sitting on his chair? "Yugi!"

"Hai, jii-chan!" replied Yugi. "I'll take a quick bath and then I'll leave, ne?"

"Yush!"

-

"IIE! How did I run out of time?!"

Somehow, after his shower, the almost half an hour that Yugi supposed he'd have to walk to the offices turned into 10 minutes. To make his luck worse, the way there was at least 25 minutes walking. The only possible answer left? Run and pray to Ra he got on time, of course! But just when he was turning on a block—

"OW! Oi, what's your problem, huh?!" —Yugi accidentally bumped into a female motorcyclist, who unfortunately fell to the ground as a result of the impact.

"Sumimasen!" apologized the teenager. "Daijoubu?" he asked, standing up and offering his hand.

"Hai, hai, I'm okay!" said the stranger as she took Yugi's hand and he helped her to get on her feet. That's when he noticed that she had curly and short very-deep-blue-colored hair that ended right above her shoulders, and she didn't look like an adult at all. Probably she was about Yugi's age or maybe even younger.

"Oh, well, then," he began, "I'm glad that I didn't hurt you! Demo, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so sayonara!"

"If you don't mind me asking," she started before he could leave, "why are you in such a hurry, eh?"

"Etto, you see, I need to get to the offices between the Domino Studio and the Japanese Market in about 10 minutes and I'm really running late!" answered Yugi.

"The ones next to the Shōnen-Ai High School?" He nodded. The girl got on her motorcycle again."I can give you a ride if you'd like," she told him. "I was going just to the same way."

"Really?" asked Yugi with stars in his eyes.

"Sure, get on!" The male nodded again with excitement and did as told.

"Oh, wait, before I forget, what's your name?" She chuckled and turned her head back to look at him with the corner of her eye.

"The name's Satori Kerii!" she answered with a big smile across her face. "You can call me Kerii-chan!" Kerii winked at him.

"My name is Mutou Yugi," he replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kerii-chan!"

"Pleasure's all mine, Yugi-kun!" The motorcycle's engine started roaring. "So, you need to be there in what, 5 minutes? Then you're gonna need this!" Kerii grabbed a helmet and put it on Yugi's head. She laughed at seeing his confused face. "You're gonna have to hold on tight if we wanna get you there on time!" Before Yugi could speak, the girl moved them both into the street and stepped on the accelerator with all her strength. "WHOO HOO!" she yelled looking up, laughing as if nothing in the world mattered. He gripped her shoulders tightly and buried his face on her back.

"You know, Kerii-chan, I need to get there _ALIVE_!"

* * *

(A/N: There you go!! I totally love Kerii! And! she's gonna be one of the main characters now as she'll have an important role on the plot.

Read and review, minna-san!! Remember that me loves reviews!! :D And I love you too! n.n)


	3. The Decision

(A/N: Moshi moshi, minna-san! I just finished chapter 3 like 10 minutes ago, it was fun to write! Kerii looks like some crazy and hyper girl that could take calming pills and they wouldn't have any result.

Anyway, as you already know, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but Kerii and the new OC introduced here are mine. Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 3**

"Kerii! KERII, SLOW DOWN! ONEGAI!"

"Hahaha! Of course not! We're almost there!"

"I don't want to DIE!"

"You won't! Just don't let go and we'll get there in less than a second!"

"You better keep your word, Kerii-chan, because if not...!"

"Gomen ne, Yugi-kun, but you're in no position to threaten me!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

Not even a minute passed since Yugi met Kerii and they were both at more than halfway towards the offices. This girl was crazy! The boy was praying to Ra he got to his destiny alive and without any part of his body missing, because with Kerii at the front of the vehicle, it didn't seem impossible. Finally, and without Yugi noticing, the motorcycle stopped in front of a gigantic building that looked like a hospital instead of some offices.

"See? Wasn't so rough after all, ne? I told you we'd get here in no time!" said Kerii triumphantly. "You only needed to _trust_ me!"

"Well, I apologize for not trusting you before but you really are a _maniac_ when driving!" replied Yugi as he got off the vehicle, giving the helmet back to its owner. The girl smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment, arigatou!" she said also getting off. The boy eyed her with a weird look on his face. "Nani?"

"Do you plan to stay here?" he asked.

"Ano, if you want me to leave..."

"No, no, it's not that!" he said quickly. Kerii grinned and leaned against her motorcycle with her arms crossed on her chest.

"I'll wait for you here so you can tell me how it goes," she told him. He eyed her weirdly again, which made her laugh slightly. "The only reason for someone to come to precisely these offices is to enter the Shōnen-Ai High School, and I thought that this case would be no different since you seem to be carrying something on that backpack of yours." Yugi frowned slightly confused and turned his head back. In fact, Kerii was right about the backpack and Yugi forgot he brought it with him in the first place.

"Yush, then," he began, "wish me luck, Kerii-chan."

"Good luck, Yugi-kun!" she said with her two thumbs up. The boy smiled at her and made his way into the building.

-

Yugi tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently. The receptionist told him to wait a little bit in the instant he said he had an appointment with the director of the Shōnen-Ai High School. The boy took out the paper sheets from his backpack and stared at them with sad eyes.

'What if they don't like my story?' he thought nervously. 'What if I don't have what it takes after all?'

"Mutou Yugi?" asked the receptionist looking at the seats in front of her desk.

"Hai, that's me!" answered called teenager standing up from his place.

"You can come in now," she said going back to her work. Yugi swallowed hardly and nodded, walking towards the door. He lifted his hand to knock—

"Come in." —but he was already invited in. He placed his hand on the knob and carefully turned it, opening the door.

"K- Kojiha-sama?" he asked, his voice hesitant.

"Take a seat, Mutou-san." Yugi nodded and entered the room, slowly closing the door. He turned to see Kojiha-sama but he only saw a chair turned at him. Not taking his eyes off it, the teenager sat down. "I was informed that you want to become a student in my school."

"H- Hai, Kojiha-sama," he answered, hesitantly again.

"I don't like formalities at all." The chair turned around to reveal a woman with long and curly red hair and dark brown eyes sitting on it. Yugi had to hold back a gasp. Was she the director of the Shōnen-Ai High School? She seemed pretty young for the job. "So I'd like it better if you just called me Sakiko."

"A- As you say, Sakiko-san," he said, trying to be polite. Sakiko smiled kindly.

"I understand that you're a writer, aren't you, Mutou-san?"

"Exactly." The woman's smile widened.

"May I see the work you've brought?" Sakiko held out her hand, waiting for Yugi to give her what she asked for. The boy nodded and took out both copies from his backpack, putting them on the desk in front of him.

"Choose the one you're more comfortable with," he said. The elder looked at him briefly before grabbing the original copy. Yugi frowned in confusion.

"I think that the original work is always better, though I must admit it was wise of you to bring another one," she explained, making Yugi blush slightly.

"A- Arigatou gozaimasu," he thanked. Sakiko turned her sight back to the paper sheets in her hand and started reading them.

"This is rather a pretty long story, ne?"

"H- Hai, Sakiko-san."

"Then, why don't you retreat for now?" she suggested. "I want to give you an answer today..."

"I don't understand..." began Yugi.

"Demo," Sakiko continued, "I don't want to have you here waiting until I finish." She handed him a piece of paper. "Could you write your phone number, onegai?"

"Sure," said the teenager as he took a nearby pen and wrote his phone number on the paper, handling it back to Sakiko when he was finished.

"Arigatou, Mutou-san, you can leave now." And Yugi did just as ordered.

-

"So how did it go?" The boy almost had a heart attack when Kerii's voice came into his ears. He completely forgot the female said she'd wait for him.

"I don't really know," he answered. "The director said she'd give me an answer later."

"And why didn't she give it to you while you were there?"

"Etto..." Yugi looked down. He didn't want to tell Kerii everything, but she seemed like a good person.

"Oh, you're a writer, eh?" she said all of a sudden. The boy looked at her, surprise showing in his face.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Seeing as you were carrying a backpack, I came up with two conclusions," started Kerii. "Either you're an artist or painter, or you're a writer." Yugi still didn't get it, and the girl saw it on his expression. "Then, when you said that she'd give you an answer later, I realized that what you gave her was a story she'd last reading."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Are you a stalker?!" She just smiled.

"I just have very good intuition!" Yugi eyed her again.

"I'll believe in your word... for now."

"Hey!"

"I was joking with you!" said Yugi with a small smile across his lips.

"Oi, Yugi-kun, that was mean of you!" replied Kerii, pouting childishly. But then she smiled again. "Anyway, want me to ride you home?"

"Iie, arigatou!" The girl got on her motorcycle. "I'd actually like to walk this time."

"Is it because I drive too fast? I just did it to get you on time!"

"It's not that, Kerii-chan!" interrupted Yugi. "I really wanna walk back home. Arigatou gozaimasu, anyway!"

"Yush, I'll believe you... for now!" The boy raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "Just kidding around!" The motorcycle's engine started roaring. "Then, we'll meet again soon, Yugi-kun!" yelled Kerii waving goodbye before driving into the streets.

"I hope so!" waved back Yugi. He turned around and walked back home.

-

The phone rang on the Mutou house.

"I'll get it, jii-chan!" shouted the boy from upstairs as he ran to answer the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Mutou Yugi? Kojiha Sakiko talking." Yugi swallowed. "I have an answer for you."

* * *

(A/N: Dun dun dun! What will Yugi's answer be? Will he be able to get into the Shōnen-Ai High School? O I think you guys already know the answer, but I wanted to leave this chapter there!

If you wanna know what happens next, review! Onegai and arigatou, minna-san!! :D)


	4. Beautiful Sketch

(A/N: Yay! Chapter 4 is done! :D -kudos, kudos- Not much to say about this chapter, except that someone people are expecting will make a small appearance! But I'm not saying who it is! :D

Kazuki Takahashi-sama is the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!, Kerii is my OC character, and the anime (and games) of Gakuen Heaven belongs to SPRAY... I think...)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 4**

Yugi looked through the window as he sat on the second seat of the bus he'd just taken. He took off his backpack and held it tightly against his chest, both of his arms wrapped around it. He couldn't believe where he was going. Just the thought of it made him smile widely as he leaned against the window.

Suddenly, the bus came to a fierce stop and Yugi was grateful that he'd put his backpack between him and the seat in front of him.

"You almost got late today, you know that?" he heard the driver ask to whoever got on the bus at that stop.

"Hai... I... know that!" The teenager gasped at hearing the passenger's voice. It sounded way too familiar. "Gomen, but you know Emiya, that son of a baka decided to lecture me this morning." It was hers, no doubt about it! Yugi looked up to see if his assumption was right.

"Kerii-chan?" The blue haired teenager blinked and turned her face at Yugi, a giant grin crossing her lips.

"Yugi-kun!" she yelled happily. "I'm so glad you got into the school!" she said walking over to Yugi's seat and taking a place beside him.

"I never thought you were a student, too!" he admitted. "Though... aren't you a bit young?" Kerii frowned.

"For your information, Yugi-kun," she began, still frowning and now pointing at herself with her thumb, "I may be a bit small in height, but I am 18!"

"You are 18?!" he asked with shock on his voice. "Wow, you definitely don't seem like it..."

"You must have some serious issues with heights and age, don't you?" she asked him.

"I- Iie, of course not!" Kerii eyed him suspiciously. "I just never thought that there could possibly be someone smaller than me but of my same age." She sighed.

"Thank my parents, Yugi. Both of them came from families with short height," she explained. "Well, at least kaa-san. Tou-san was a bit tall, and aniki was lucky to be like him." Kerii saddened at the mentioning of her older brother.

"Kerii, daijoubu?" Her head snapped up and she smiled apologetically.

"Hai, daijoubu." Yugi looked at her, not sure if she really meant it or not.

"Etto... it's cool that they don't force us to use uniforms, ne?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"That's one of the things I most like!" answered Kerii. "Oh, Yugi, you're gonna LOVE it! There are many people just like you! Not writers, but you get the idea! And we also do a theater play at the end of the year!"

The boy smiled as he noticed that the blue-haired girl had returned to normal and kept listening to her, hoping he'd enjoy his staying on the school as much as she was saying.

"Oh, and we get to live on campus! It's like that anime series... what's the name... Gakuen Heaven!"

"Oh, I've seen it!"

"It's super kawaii! I mean, I love it!"

"But if we live on campus, then why do you take the bus?" asked Yugi, not able to hold his curiosity.

"Ano... it's actually something embarrassing to talk about..." Kerii rubbed the back of her neck. "You see, my step-_son-of-a-baka_-father doesn't like the idea of me going to a school like the Shōnen-Ai High School. He thinks I might get affected by the environment. Anyway, I told him that there was nothing to worry about and that I'd be just fine on my own. Demo, being the baka he is, Emiya agreed only if I returned home every weekend."

Yugi thought for a moment, remembering when Kerii mentioned her stepfather when she got on the bus. He wanted to ask if her relationship with him was so bad, but he stopped himself from doing so.

_It's not really my business,_ he thought.

After that, Kerii stayed silent, not once lifting her gaze from the floor. The boy looked at her and imitated her, his gaze staring at his feet.

_Did I hurt her feelings _that_ much?_

"We're here," said the bus driver as he stopped the vehicle in front of the Shōnen-Ai High School building. The two teenagers stood up and Yugi carried his backpack above his shoulder as they both got down the bus.

"Arigatou, Ed!" she called to the driver with a smile painted on her face. Then Kerii grabbed one of Yugi's hands and grinned at him. "C'mon, Yugi-kun! We don't want you to be late on your first day!" she said, pulling said boy towards the building.

"Oi, Kerii-chan, slow down, would you?!" Kerii only laughed.

-

"Kerii, I think I'm already pretty late," said Yugi when he noticed no one in the hallways.

"I actually think we got on time..." she looked at the clock on the wall. "Yeah, we're 10 minutes before."

"Oh, boy," whined the male teenager.

"Demo, that gives us more time to get you installed on your room!"

"That scares me..."

"Nani? Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get a roommate!"

"I'm scared because of the fact that _you_ will be showing me around."

"Eh! Yugi-kun, you're being a meanie again!"

"Gomen ne, but is the truth!"

"Oi, oi, don't be such a chicken! It's not like I'm going to get you killed or something!" Yugi opened his mouth to speak. "No comments," she interrupted before Yugi could talk.

"Don't you think that it'd be better if you helped me by getting my schedule?" he asked her.

"You don't need it at all!"

"Nani?" Yugi stopped behind Kerii. "What do you mean 'I don't need it at all'?" Kerii also stopped and turned back to him.

"That's also one of the best parts!" she exclaimed. "You see, the first day you come in, your only work is to get to know your way around and every class, club, and club leader."

"Is that the best part?" questioned the boy.

"Oi, don't interrupt me!" He shut his mouth. "The best part is that after you know almost everything, you decide which class to take and when to take it!" Yugi's mouth opened widely in shock. "What I mean is that, for example, if you wanna take half a day art and half the day literature, you can do so! And the next day can be one hour of music, one hour of this, one of that, and so on!"

The boy stared at her in disbelief.

"You've got to be totally kidding me!" he yelled, his voice filled with excitement.

"As much as I'd love to kid you, it's true!"

"That's so sukoii!"

"I know, right?" Kerii turned to the clock. "Well, I'll tell the principal that you already arrived. Then I'll help you to get installed. See you later, Yugi-kun!" She waved as she turned around and ran off.

Yugi sighed. Now he'd have to find any room on his own before the rest of the students saw him and thought he was a really big idiot. Not even knowing where he was going, he just began to walk, hoping to find a room soon.

_I should've asked Kerii to take me somewhere before she left..._ he thought. To his luck, soon enough he found a room with the label of "Art Club" on the door. Curiosity filling his insides, he turned around to make sure no one was watching and opened the door, getting inside the room, closing it when he was in. He gasped as he saw all the paintings there were.

"Sukoii!" he whispered to himself. With a childish grin across his face, Yugi got closer to them as if he was a kid that was spending his first time on a zoo. Then, looking to the right, he felt himself breathless.

There, at the corner of the room, was a mere sketch; a big one; of two persons... no, two _male_ teenagers, with their foreheads pressed together, one hand of each intertwined with the other's while the other hand of one of them was on the other one's cheek. This last one was blushing, but smiling gently as was his lover, and their faces were close enough for them to kiss each other at any moment.

Yugi had never seen such expression of emotions in a single sketch in his entire life. Then he wondered, why was such a beautiful creation abandoned at the corner of the room? It deserved to be at the center of the room, nothing less! With his imagination flowing wildly, the teenager mentally narrated the story he imagined behind the sketch.

_He was so handsome... I couldn't compare his beauty with anything in this world. It just wasn't possible. "My love," he said suddenly, his hand caressing my cheek, "I don't care what you say, but without you, my life has no meaning." He then pressed our foreheads together and intertwined his free hand with one of mine. "But... you're so beautiful..." I said. "My beauty is only product of having you in my life." I couldn't help the blood going up to my cheeks as he gave me the smile I most liked to see, and I gently returned it._

"I take that you like my sketch, don't you?" Yugi gasped slightly. That was _not_ Kerii's voice. "So, aren't you going to answer?" He turned his head around, afraid of whom he would find. "C'mon, I'm waiting." The stranger's eyes pierced through him and he thought his breath was going to leave him again.

* * *

(A/N: I'm guessing you already know who it is, ne? If you don't, come on, take a guess! :D If you liked this chapter, or know who it is, or just for the heck of it, review, minna-san!! n.n)


	5. New Roommate

(A/N: Yay! Now we get to see Yami in this chapter! :D At first he's going to be a bit aggressive, but I'm sure you'll love him anyway. :P

Kazuki Takahashi-sama is the only owner of Yu-Gi-Oh!, 'cuz if I owned it, Yami would've stayed with Yugi-kun! And the series would be shonen-ai... Enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 5**

"I take that you like my sketch, don't you?" Yugi gasped slightly. That was _not_ Kerii's voice. "So, aren't you going to answer?" He turned his head around, afraid of whom he would find. "C'mon, I'm waiting." The stranger's crimson eyes pierced through him and he thought his breath was going to leave him again.

". . ." Yugi made an effort to talk, but he found no words. This stranger looked so much like him that he could tell anyone who didn't know him that they were twin brothers and they'd believe him without even doubting. Though, the other one was taller and obviously older, and his eyes were crimson, not like Yugi's that were amethyst.

"Are you mute or deaf?!" The smaller winced slightly. Obviously, this guy was losing his patience—or what was left of it, anyway. "Can't you talk or you just didn't hear my question, eh?!"

"I..." The older one sighed.

"You know, it doesn't matter." He walked towards the sketch, Yugi opening way to him, almost afraid he'd touch him. Once close enough, he grabbed his work. "How did this end up here? I thought that nobody would see it on the trashcan."

"You threw that sketch?!" The stranger stopped on his tracks as soon as he heard the little one's voice. He turned around and stared at him fiercely; glaring would be the right word. The boy winced again, not even knowing why, but frowned as if to show the guy he was serious.

"It's _my_ sketch and I think_ I_ have the right to decide what to do with it," said the crimson-eyed teenager angrily.

"I'm not allowing that beautiful work to end up thrown away as some invaluable piece of granite!" The stranger again glared at Yugi. This time, it was enough for the little one to not only wince, but to give one or two steps back. "L- Listen, if you don't like it, w- what if you let me stay with it?" Yugi held out his arms as if he was expecting him to give him the sketch. The taller guy frowned and sighed in frustration, and took a look at his work.

"Yush, you can stay with it," he said as he handed it over to the boy, whose face lightened up when he had it on his arms. "It doesn't mean anything to me; not anymore." Yugi didn't hear his statement. Instead, he closed his eyes and nodded for no reason.

"Arigatou gozaima—" But when he opened his eyes again, the stranger was no more. "—su..." he finished. He then stared at the beautiful sketch, the guy's last words now lingering in his mind.

_It doesn't mean anything to me; not anymore._

What had he meant? How was it possible that he'd tried to get rid of such work, of such a brilliant and never-seen-before (by Yugi, at least) demonstration of feelings and emotions?

That didn't matter now, anyway, so he shrugged it off. As its new owner, he'd make sure to take care of it and never let anyone do harm against it... as corny as it might sound when said aloud.

"What a talented guy that one is, ne?" he asked to himself. "I wish he'd appreciate his talent a bit more... throwing this to the trashcan, what the hell was he thinking?!" That didn't matter, either.

And for the first time, the most important question of all formulated in his thoughts and Yugi slapped his forehead, regretting not thinking and asking it before the stranger left.

Who was he? What was his name?

"Yugi-kun! I finally found you!" Mentioned teenager turned to the door of the room and saw Kerii's head poking out of the door's frame. "Where were you? I've been looking for you like crazy!"

"Etto... I've always been here, Kerii-chan," he answered. The blue-haired girl looked around.

"Oh, right," she said. "I should've looked in here before. It was expected that a writer looked for sketches and paintings, how could I miss that?!" Yugi blinked incredulously at her. "Nani? Something the matter?"

"You're weird, did you know that?" Kerii grinned.

"Well, of course! Now c'mon, let's go! Hayaku!" she said, her head disappearing from the boy's sight. Yugi sighed and stared at the sketch in his hands.

_Maybe she knows who's that guy..._

-

"Yush, here we are!" said Kerii, putting the key at the knob and opening the door of Yugi's new dorm. He took a step forward and moved his eyes around, scanning the room.

The color of the walls was different in each one of them. One wall was a deep blue, the next one was white, the other one red, the last one purple, and the ceiling was black. The boy quickly scanned the colors again.

_That's weird..._ he thought. _These are my exact favorite colors..._ Yugi gasped when he turned to the bed where some of his things were.

"Etto, Kerii-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Eh... why are there two beds?"

"Huh?" The girl turned her head to where Yugi was looking at. In fact, there were two beds, one a couple of meters away from the other one. Yugi recognized one of them as his because his things were on it, but why the other one? It had some blank paper sheets, a pencil and two or three sets of watercolors with a brush. "It looks like you have a roommate, ne!"

"Yeah, that's what it looks like."

"May I ask what are you two doing in my room?" Both teenagers turned around and stared at the person in front of them. Yugi held back a gasp as he recognized him.

"Your room?" asked Kerii. "Oh! Then you are Yugi-kun's roommate! How weird!" she almost yelled, smiling. The crimson-eyed guy didn't seem to share her excitement. He looked at Yugi.

"I refuse," he said simply. The boy was about to talk when the girl beat him.

"Oi, cous' cous'!" she interrupted, a frown now placed upon her face. "You cannot refuse! The principal sent Yugi-kun to this room and here's where he'll be staying!"

"A- Are you sure you can't make anything, Kerii-chan?" questioned Yugi, talking for the first time since the taller teenager entered the room, who let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, Kerii," he made his way between them and took one of the many paper sheets from his bed and the pencil. "I'll have to talk with Kojiha later." He walked towards the room and stopped suddenly. "As for you—" Yugi swallowed as he realized it was directed to him, "—stay away from my stuff and out of my way and everything will be just fine, ne?" Shooting one last glance in the boy's direction, he walked off. Yugi blinked twice.

"Eh! What's that guy's problem?!" he asked to the girl. She shrugged.

"I've no idea," she answered honestly. "He didn't use to be that way. I never knew what happened or why he changed."

"You know him?!" Kerii looked at Yugi.

"Yeah, 'course I do, he's my cousin." The boy stared in awe at his friend. "Nani?"

"You two are cousins?!"

"Hai," she nodded. The boy turned his head to the ceiling.

"I cannot believe it..." he said almost in despair. Then something hit him and he remembered what he'd wanted to ask. "What's his name?" His head went back to the girl's direction, who grinned mischievously.

"That's for _me_ to _know_ and for _you_ to _find out_!" she said.

"Eh, Kerii-chan, that's mean of you!" he whined.

"I know!" she replied as she stuck her tongue out childishly. Yugi frowned but paid no more attention to her. Instead, he took his notebook with pen from his bed and walked out of the room. "Yugi-kun, where you going now?" He looked back and saw her head poking out of the door's frame just like it had on the Art Club room.

"I'm going to go for a walk, see if I can get inspiration or find something to do for a while before checking out the classes."

-

_I'd like to know the reason behind that guy's behavior,_ thought Yugi, frowning at the next thought on his mind. _I can't believe the way he acted!_ _He makes me so... so angry! Why did _I _have to be his roommate?! _The boy had gone out of the building and to the freakishly big courtyard, walking through the trees that made the courtyard look like a giant forest.He was about to yell, but then he noticed a figure sitting with its back against the trunk of a tree. Yugi immediately recognized the figure.

_There he is! What the hell is he doing now?_ The boy stopped behind the trunk to see what the crimson-eyed was doing. He gasped when he noticed the amazing sketch the taller one was drawing on a blank-paper-sheeted notebook his drawn-up knees were holding. It was nothing compared to the one on the Art Club room. This one was a sketch of the same two male teenagers, but this time, the younger one was being held tightly in an embrace by his lover, his face buried deeply on the older's chest. It brought sadness to Yugi's hear, though he didn't know why.

"The name's Atemu Yami." Yugi nearly jumped when he realized the crimson-eyed knew he was there all along. "Your breathing is kind of easy to hear in this silence, and I just figured out you were distracted by my sketch." He wanted to say something, but he was too shocked to do it. "I think we started with the wrong foot, and that's not a good sign since we're now roommates. So," the taller teenager stood up and held out his hand, "nice to meet you, kiddo." Nervously, Yugi shook his own hand with Yami's.

"I- I'm Mutou Yugi. N- Nice to meet you, Yami-san!" As Yami smiled slightly at him, Yugi made an effort to not ask what suddenly returned to his mind. _Could he be the same 'Yami' guy that convinced me to get into this school?_

* * *

(A/N: Ooh... What will happen now? Review if you liked it, minna-san!! Onegai! You know me loves reviews! :D -kudos, kudos- :P)


	6. Her Brother?

(A/N: SU-MI-MA-SEEEEEEEEEEN!! I didn't mean to delay so much, minna-san!! T.T I'm ashamed of myself! -hides face on a paper bag-

Anyway... I wrote this chapter completely today because I finished my homework earlier and had a lot of free time and I remembered that I was getting late with the next chapter and so I decided to write it and put it up! :P See? Me is not so bad after all! I didn't mean to leave you hanging with the whole Yami and Yugi meeting issue!

Demo!! Here's next chapter! Enjoy! :D I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I do own crazy and hyper Kerii-chan!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 6**

"So, have you seen any other subject besides art? Or has Kerii not shown you around yet?"

"Not really; I told Kerii that I'd go for a walk and then I'd check out the other classes, but then I saw you and I wanted to know what you were drawing."

"And where's Kerii?"

"Probably still on the room."

"Heh, I doubt that. Kerii's not a person who can stay still on a single place for much time; she has to keep moving."

"Really?"

"Well, if she stayed on the room, she must be pacing around or something."

"Actually, she looks rather an extremely hyper girl, the way she drives! She's a maniac!"

"Ha! If you only knew how many times she convinced me of driving me to school; everyone always asked if I'd been to a party the night before."

"And why were you so easily convinced?"

"She's got a criminal mind, kiddo, so take care."

". . . Yush, I'll have that in mind, arigatou!"

Both Yami and Yugi had gone back to inside of the building and were now walking through the hallway. Yugi had discovered that Yami was a really nice guy; he was smart, creative, and really open when he wanted to.

They'd just begun talking about Kerii, hoping she wouldn't be listening nearby.

"Are you guys close? I mean..." began Yugi.

"Not really," answered Yami. "We used to, anyway. You see, my father and her mother were brothers, and we're almost the same age, so when we were children, the whole family would get together on holidays and sort. We were like hair and bubble gum; you couldn't keep us away from each other." The boy made a grossed out sound.

"You know, I wasn't expecting that comparing," he said before giving out a small chuckle. Yami returned the gesture.

"One way or the other one, as we grew up, school began to separate us, and we eventually became distant. Demo," he made a short pause; as if to remember details; and then continued, "it's ironic how life put us on the same school once again."

Silence surrounded them. Suddenly, the younger burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked the crimson-eyed.

"G- Gomen ne," said Yugi as he wiped his eyes. "It's only that you sound almost as if you two had been a couple or something." The older one smirked.

"Yeah, usually people asked us if we were; only to tease us since we were kids; and Kerii would always get angry and say 'we're only cousins!' and she'd kick anyone who tried to convince her of the contrary, or her brother would." The boy couldn't help to laugh again.

"I'm not impressed," he declared. "Being Kerii who we're talking about, it seems pretty possible."

"You two guys are talking about me, right?" Both teenagers nearly jumped as a female's voice interrupted their conversation. Yugi was the first one to look back.

"K- Kerii-chan!" he said, more because of amazement than because of pointing it out. "W- What are you doing here? I thought you were still at the room...?"

"Etto—" Kerii placed her hands behind her head and grinned. "I was really bored there, and there's not a very big space to move on, so I came here and eventually caught up with you two!"

"Told you," murmured Yami.

"Cous' cooooouuuuuus'!" she sang. "What are you whispering to Yugi-kun?" asked the girl with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"N- Nani?!" He immediately shook his head. "I- Iie, it's nothing! We were just discussing about how weird you are."

"Eh!" replied Kerii, replacing the smirk with a frown. "You're just as meanie as Yugi-kun!"

"K- Kerii-chan, don't get me in-between!" said Yugi quickly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the female, fake-crying. "Yami-kun and Yugi-kun are both being meanie to poor little Kerii-chan!"

"You're right in the 'little' part," said Yami evilly.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YAMI-KUN HATES MEEEE!" The boy covered his ears and did the best he could to avoid listening to his friend's fake crying.

"Isn't there something to make her stop?!" he wondered loudly. Of course, he had to yell for Yami to hear him.

"Eh, gomen ne, Kerii-chan!" said the older one, not completely apologizing, as he wrapped an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "I didn't mean to offend you, you know I pretty much love you!" The female stopped at these words, looking at him.

"I love you too, Yami-kun!" Yami smiled. "Demo..." the fake-tears formed at her eyes. "Sometimes you're just a meanie! A very _evil meanie_!"

"It won't happen again, yush?" he asked her. "Well, I promise I'll try to avoid doing that, ne?" Kerii sniffled.

"Yush, yush, don't apologize anymore, you suck at apologizing." Yami's eyes widened as he realized what she'd just done.

"You little...!" She then let out her laughter.

"I can't believe you fell for that one!" Her laughter stopped at once when her cousin's face changed from anger to fury; _pure_ fury.

"SATORI KERII, PREPARE YOUR WILL BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"AAAAHHHHH! Yugi-kun, HELP ME!" she yelled before running away from sight, Yami behind her.

"I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET, COME BACK HERE!"

As both relatives disappeared from sight, Yugi laughed to himself. It was really nice those two were his friends. At least he was sure Kerii was. Yami... he still wasn't actually convinced. Then he felt poor for his roommate's cousin.

_It must take guts to make Yami apologize, I guess,_ he thought.

"What was that about?" The boy turned his head back and saw a white-haired guy about Yami's height or probably a bit smaller looking in the direction of the two family members. His eyes were big and his face resembled that one of a child. "Yami isn't the type of guy to suddenly get angry and start chasing people around. I thought she was getting killed or something like that. Why did they make so much noise?"

"Kerii 'forced' him to apologize without any effort, and Yami didn't figure it out until he had already apologized." The white-haired laughed softly.

"That's not impossible to do if you're Kerii. If you're any other person, he won't fall as badly as he does with her." This time it was Yugi who laughed. "By the way, my name's Ryou," said the taller one holding out his hand. "You must be the new student, ne?"

"Hai! Nice to meet you, Ryou, I'm Yugi!" answered the boy shaking his hand with the older's.

"I'm in the Romance Writers Club, and I heard you're a writer, so it'd be really nice if you checked it out whenever you get the chance!"

"Sure, I will!"

"Then see you later, Yugi-kun!" waved Ryou as he was lost from sight.

"See you later, Ryou!" Yugi waved back when the white-haired was already gone. In an instant, he suddenly remembered when he and the crimson-eyed were talking about the girl.

_Her brother._

The words rang so loudly that the boy wondered if the bell had rung already. He didn't remember Kerii saying she had a brother. Not that it was his business or something, but it made everything harder to understand.

Kerii had a stepfather that didn't agree with her on the issue of staying in the Shōnen-Ai High School, at least not all the time. She'd have to come back home every weekend against her will.

It seemed to Yugi that her stepfather was just overprotective of her, but now hearing that she had a brother didn't fit in the picture. With what Yami had mentioned about him, even if it was something short, he could see that this guy was also protective of Kerii, or just wanted to protect her from bad people. It didn't make sense that he wouldn't help her convince their father to give her more time to be on campus.

But what if something had happened to him? What if that was why Kerii hadn't mentioned him yet? Yugi then stopped then "what if's," they weren't actually good for him to think about. That was what the experience of being a writer had taught him. Never question the "what if's," that can only mean a bad sign.

_I'll just have to ask her when I see her, if Yami hasn't killed her by then,_ he decided with a chuckle before slowly walking away once again, motivated even more to check out the rest of the classrooms, starting; of course; with the Romance Writers Club.

* * *

(A/N: Yay, Ryou-kun was introduced in this chapter! n.n -kudos, kudos- Review, minna! But before you do, please check **Kerii-chan**'s drawing I made -cough-the link is on my profile-cough- and tell me what you think! I'd really like your opinions, minna! They're very important for the fanfic! Oh, and also the** Shōnen-Ai High School** logo!

Other than that, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Review and tell me your thoughts about the drawings! n.n Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to, but me would really like it! :D)


	7. Mind Explaining?

(A/N: YAY! Next chapter was up faster than the previous one! I'm still ashamed for that one... T.T But anyway, someone else appears in this chapter, who does not belong to me! -.-'' Demo!! I think some of you will like this chapter because of that. I wanted the title to be this one, so sorry if it doesn't fit.

Yu-Gi-Oh! and pretty much everything here except Kerii because she's mine belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Enjoy!)

* * *

Shōnen-Ai High School

Chapter 7

Yugi knocked on the door.

"Come in!" He opened the door as he heard Ryou's voice from the inside. Ryou smiled when he saw who was the one who had knocked, only turning his head back to do so. "Yugi-kun, I'm glad you came so soon!" He still had his back to the boy.

"Yeah, well, this is the club I'm most interested in up to now and since I already met you, I thought it would be a little bit easier!" said Yugi returning the smile.

"Oh, that's good!" He heard Ryou apparently looking for some paper sheets. He could easily recognize the sound they made when you were searching between them. "And now that you're here," began the white-haired, "allow me to tell you that your story's one of the bests I've ever seen!" The boy gasped slightly.

"How did you—?"

"Kojiha-sama gave me these before she called you and asked for my opinion," explained the taller as he looked at the paper sheets now on his hands, turning to Yugi. "She also asked if I thought it was good enough or not to guarantee your entrance to the school." The younger tried to hide his surprise.

"So... you're the reason I'm here?" he asked. "You're the one who told Sakiko-san that my story was good enough?" Ryou shut one eye and looked to the ceiling with the other one. Then he looked at Yugi and smiled.

"You could say that." This time, Yugi couldn't hold back his awe and excitement, so the first thing he did was to crush his recently met new friend into a tight hug.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Ryou!" he yelled, nearly with tears on his eyes. "How could I ever pay you?!"

"Eh... letting go of me w- would be n- nice!" The boy did as he was begged and let go of Ryou, noticing the purple touch fading away from his face.

"Heh, gomen ne, Ryou!" he apologized.

"It's fine, Yugi-kun, don't worry!" said Ryou in an attempt to avoid his friend feeling guilty. "But it was worth it, I've been waiting since yesterday to meet you and I didn't expect meeting you on the first day! This gotta be a hand of destiny!" A smile spread across his face.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," began the younger, "but I really don't believe in fate or destiny or whatsoever." The smile on the older one's lips vanished, being replaced by a half-opened mouth filled with shock and disbelief.

"What do you mean? You're a writer, a romance writer!" he pointed out. "You should believe in all of that stuff!"

"Well, I don't," replied Yugi a bit harshly. "You can consider me an exception to the rule or something." The gaze of the white-haired went to the floor.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Yugi-kun." Oh, great; the boy had just hurt Ryou's feelings, now he felt guilty! He let out a low sigh of frustration and looked at his friend.

"You didn't, Ryou," he told him. "Gomen, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"Oi, daijoubu, Yugi!" said the taller one lifting his gaze from the floor, the smile again on his face. "We just had a little misunderstanding but now everything's fine!" The boy sweat-dropped.

_He surely resembles Kerii, ne?_ Then a sudden thought hit him. _What_ _if Ryou _is_ in fact Kerii's brother?_

"Is something the matter?"

"I- Iie, Ryou!" answered Yugi quickly. _It's_ _not impossible, and they are so alike in personality,_ he thought. _Demo, from what Yami told me, I still have my doubts. Ryou doesn't look like someone who would get into a fight._

"Ryou!" Both teenagers turned their eyes to the door. Yugi gasped as he imagined he was seeing double.

_A Ryou look-a-like?_ he wondered mentally. The guy looked like the white-haired's twin or something like that. They both had white hair in just the same way and were about the same height; just like he and Yami. The guy was leaning half of his body against the door frame.

"'Kura-kun! What brings you here?" asked Ryou grinning.

"Do you have something to do with the sudden disappearance of Yami's sketch that was on the art gallery?" asked his look-a-like.

"Eh? 'Sudden disappearance'? I didn't know about that!"

"Don't play innocent with me, Ryou!"

"I swear it, 'Kura-kun!"

"Etto, excuse me?" Both white-haired teenagers' gazes went back to Yugi, who had been left aside for a moment. He had to interfere, seeing as they were talking about the sketch Yami had given him maybe an hour or so ago.

"You're the new kid, aren't you?" Damn, even his voice sounded a bit like Ryou's! "What is it?"

"Ore wa..." Yugi got over his brief surprise and talked. "It didn't disappear at all," he said. "I found it and Yami gave it to me." This didn't seem to convince the Ryou look-a-like.

"See? I told you, 'Kura, you have to trust me!" said mentioned white-haired. "Oh, by the way, Yugi, this is 'Kura-kun! 'Kura-kun, he's Yugi!" He motioned towards each of them as he said their names.

"My name's Bakura, Ryou!" said Bakura.

"Demo, 'Kura sounds so much cuter!" replied Ryou.

"Demo, that's not my name! My name's Bakura! BA-KU-RA!" He turned to the door and stopped shortly. "It was nice to meet you, kid." Before Yugi could say the same, Bakura was gone.

"He's got a heart of gold, you know?" The boy turned to his white-haired friend. "He's just afraid of showing it. However, I can assure you that underneath that 'tough-guy' appearance, he's just like the rest of us." Yugi noticed the sound on Ryou's voice.

"You love him, am I right?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his lips. Ryou sighed happily.

"I think 'in love with him' is the term I'd use, Yugi-kun," he answered.

"Does he know or have any idea at the least?"

"Iie." The older one shook his head sadly. "Why, am I obvious?"

"To me, you are," Yugi honestly told him. "The tone of voice you use when you talk about him, it kinda shows you feel something for the guy." He turned to the door. "Well, I gotta go now. Still have a lot of classes to check out, so..."

"In fact, you have like 4 or 5 more only."

"You get what I mean, Ryou."

-

_Bakura must really have something if Ryou's so in love with him,_ thought Yugi. _I'd like to get to know him better, just to see if he's what Ryou thinks he is._

"YUGI-KUUUUUUUN!" The boy turned around his back only to be almost pushed down to the floor.

"Nani ko--?!" He had no time to finish as a familiar female clamped a hand over his mouth.

"SHH! Be quiet, Yugi-kun!" she whispered. "I could barely run away from Yami-kun! He's still chasing me and I'm looking for somewhere safe to hide in!"

"Well, that's your own fault, Kerii-chan!"

"Yugi, onegai!" pleaded Kerii. Yugi thought for a moment.

"If I help you, will you answer some questions?"

"Hai, of course, but PLEASE!" He sighed and turned his head around. Silently, he pulled Kerii behind the curtain of one of the windows along the hallway. "You know, Yugi, not to be offensive, but don't you think Yami'll find us here?"

"SHH!" Yugi mentally thanked Ra that they both weren't really tall and that the curtains were long enough to hit the floor.

"SATORI KERII! Where in the world are you?!" Kerii shut his mouth tightly as she heard the voice of her cousin on the hallway. After hearing Yami kinda growl in frustration, they both waited until Yugi decided it was safe to come out.

"See? I told you we'd be safe!"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Yugi!" she said, crushing the male into a hug, letting him go not long afterwards.

"Now, you must keep your part of the bargain!" The blue-haired girl tilted her head to one side, her face showing confusion.

"What do you wanna ask me?"

"Who's your brother?" Yugi raised an eyebrow when he heard Kerii gasp. "I don't think you've quite mentioned him before."

"I- I didn't? I could swear I did... Anyway, that's not really important, is it?" She started walking away; "Thanks again, Yugi-kun!"; but Yugi didn't let her.

"I believe that you said you'd answer my questions if I helped you. I did as I say and I expect the same from you!"

"That does not concern you." Yugi nearly winced at the angry tone on her voice. "I highly recommend you to stick only to your business, Yugi, because, believe me..." She looked at him with half-closed eyes. "You really don't wanna see me angry." In less than 3 seconds, she was gone.

* * *

(A/N: O.o What was _that_?! Oh, I know but you guys don't -evil laugh MWAHAHAHA!! -Ahem!- Gomen! :D Review, minna, onegai! I might give you a cookie if you do so! XD Naw, just kidding, but please review!

Also, I'm gonna take the chance to thank my reviewers: yuuhikari, journey maker, Eliyora, yugixyamiyaoilover, Hum-a-little-tune, Yizuki, VenusOfHecate, YamiLitleAngel, SRRH, Bored2Death, PB-Queen-101, andFlying on a Broken Wing! I hope I didn't forget anyone... ARIGATOU, MINNA!! :D Me loves you!!)


	8. Kerii's Secret

(A/N: Woot! I finished next chapter sooner than I thought! It was hard to write it, actually, I couldn't get to the limit and had to add more stuff, like in the end, that may totally suck... Anyway, I also did it because I won't be working on the fanfic from Saturday until Wednesday, probably.

The reason is because my birthday's on Saturday -YAY!! I'LL BE 14!!- and I don't have school until Wednesday -holidays-, so I'll take the chance to work on ANOTHER fanfic -don't know if_ Fallen Light_ or _Codename, Wolf 4831_, check my profile for details- and the most probable thing is that I won't have next chapter up in a while... so ENJOY!! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 8**

"I believe that you said you'd answer my questions if I helped you. I did as I say and I expect the same from you!"

"That does not concern you." Yugi nearly winced at the angry tone on her voice. "I highly recommend you to stick only to your business, Yugi, because, believe me..." She looked at him with half-closed eyes. "You really don't wanna see me angry." Before he could even blink, the blue-haired girl was already walking away.

"What in the world was that?!" whispered Yugi to himself. "I didn't know Kerii could get that angry!" No matter what, he'd find out the reason for her behavior, though he still was looking for the reason to Yami's the first time they met. But the girl was like the best female friend he'd ever had, it worried him. _Maybe it's a good idea to ask Yami-san..._ he thought as he ran towards the courtyard.

-

He didn't know why he'd gone there. From all the places, why would Yami be in the courtyard? Well, there he was when Yugi wanted to get some explanations from him, huh? He had nothing to lose.

It seemed like the crimson-eyed would appear where the boy wanted him to whenever he wanted him to. Clearing his expectations, the taller one was sitting like the first time they'd met under the same tree.

"Yami-san?" Yami turned his head around when he heard his name, waving at the boy.

"Hey, kid," he greeted. 'Kid'? Does having a nickname meant something good? "What is it?"

"You aren't looking for Kerii anymore?"

"Eh, let her have some more time of life," he said mockingly. "The more I looked for her, the sadder I felt for trying to kill her, so I'll stop today. Though, if she does that again, there won't be a second chance..." Yugi swallowed as if he was listening to a very cool horror story. "Anyway, is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"Etto..." Yugi got nervous. How was he going to ask him about Kerii's brother? He probably wouldn't say anything about the subject.

"Something the matter?" He might as well try.

"Does Kerii-chan have a—how do you call it—dark side?" The older one raised an eyebrow, making Yugi believe he had seen through his lie.

"Why do you ask?"

"B- Because, she's always like so hyper and childish that I wonder if she's got an angry side, one that would kill you with only a glance." Yami blinked.

"I've not seen her like that since the last time the family gathered," he answered. "Did you say something that would get her angry?"

"I- Iie!" replied Yugi. "Just curious, arigatou!" Without giving Yami a chance to say 'you're welcome', Yugi ran as fast as his legs could back to the school building.

-

"Okay, so I find Kerii and in any case she wants to talk with me... one, I'll ask her to forgive me; two, I'll plead her to tell me why she got all worked up; three, problem solved! Now, in the case she doesn't forgive me... one, prepare my will! And most importantly... I gotta stop talking to myself!"

The boy was now leaning against one of the hallway's windows, looking at the ceiling and praying no one else was listening to him as he talked to himself.

"ATEMU YAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" The boy didn't have time to think or realize what had happened before he found himself on the floor.

"Nani ko—?!" He stood up when the voice that had just yelled became clear on his mind. "Kerii-chan?" Yugi looked through the window he'd been lying against and saw the girl standing in front of her relative, whose body was halfway still on the floor.

"What's your problem, Satori Kerii?!" asked Yami, fury boiling in his blood. "Geez, you totally ruined the sketch I was drawing!" He sighed. "Now I'll have to do it again," he said, scratching with his pen the now ruined sketch on his blank-paged notebook.

"It's not like it was something worth repeating." Yugi winced. When had Kerii been so... _not_ her to anyone?

"Looks like someone woke up with the wrong foot today."

"Did you mention something about aniki to Yugi?!" The male's fury left his eyes while the fury in Kerii's increased.

"I didn't—"

"DON'T lie to me!" Yugi gasped as he saw tears forming on his friend's eyes. "Not even one small detail?! Nothing at all?!"

"I just said 'her brother would' and that's it, Kerii, you know I'd never do something like that!" said Yami in his defense.

"Then why does he know?" she asked, calmer now, then again angry. "He didn't notice the first time I mentioned him on the bus!"

"It slipped out on accident and I didn't know that the kid was such a good listener!" Kerii's head turned up and she covered her eyes with one of her hands, sniffling and with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_What in the world?_ wondered Yugi.

"Kerii, what happened?" asked Yami. The girl exhaled deeply.

"He asked me who my aniki was." The taller relative held back a gasp and suddenly pulled his cousin into an embrace. "Gomen ne, Kerii," he said, hugging her tighter. Kerii sniffled and returned the hug. "Demo..."

"Hm?"

". . . I think you should tell him." The blue-haired girl broke the embrace and looked up at her cousin.

"You think so?" she asked. Yami nodded at her.

"He's a good guy, I can see that." Yugi smiled to himself, and as if Kerii had seen him, she smiled slightly, too.

"Yeah, he seems like a good guy." Sniff.

"At least he should know the truth, don't you think so, cous' cous'?" The girl chuckled and wiped her eyes, sniffling again. She looked down, the small smile still on her face.

"You're right," she finally said. "I'll explain him everything."

"That's the spirit!"

"Arigatou, Yami-kun!" Kerii gave her relative a quick kiss on the cheek and ran towards the building. Yugi quickly got away from the window to avoid being seen and left to the only safe place he could think of: his new room.

-

"Yugi?" The girl knocked on the dorm's door. "Yugi-kun, are you there?"

"Oh, come in, Kerii-chan!" said the boy from the other side. Kerii opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and a notebook and pen on his hands.

"W- What are you writing?" she asked a bit nervous.

"Just checking some details from this story I began few days ago," he answered as he bit the end of his pen.

"Oh, I see." Kerii stood there for a few seconds before sitting down at the edge of the mattress. "Gomenasai, Yugi."

"Eh?" Yugi looked up at her. "Why?"

"I was mean to you without any reason at all," she answered. "At least because of a reason you still don't know."

"Am I supposed to know this reason, Kerii?" The girl nodded.

"I think you should. It's... complicated, but if I tell you everything, you'll understand." At this point, Yugi's mind had formed thousands of questions he wanted to ask, but he waited until it was safe to do so.

"This will take a while, won't it?"

"Hai," said Kerii as the boy put his notebook and pen down on the bed.

"You can start now, you have my complete attention." With a small sigh, the blue-haired girl turned her head to the ceiling.

"I don't know how to start..."

"What if you just start at the beginning?" She let out a chuckle.

"I guess it would be the best," she mocked.

"I'm listening," said Yugi in a supportive tone. Turning her head down, Kerii began.

"My aniki..." Then she looked at Yugi. ". . . he's dead."

* * *

(A/N: OMG!! I know, crappy ending, but it's... what, 11:40? My brain's tired and it's not working right, so please forgive me... and my brain XD Anyway, like I said, next chapter won't be up in a while so I left this one earlier! Enjoy it and review! I might change my mind if I get reviews!! :P

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! because it's property of Kazuki Takahashi, but he doesn't own Kerii because she's my OC and you know the rest...)


	9. Not a Secret Anymore

(A/N: Ta-daáa!! See? I told you I might change my mind if I got reviews! And I loved them all, you guys are awesome! Arigatou, minna-san!! :D

I'm so sorry if this chapter is like the most depressing you've ever read, but it's needed for the story to work out!! I MEAN IT!! TT-TT I feel bad for Kerii in this chapter... you already know the disclaimer, so enjoy! Well not really... but you get what I mean!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 9**

"My aniki..." Then she looked at Yugi. ". . . he's dead."

"N- N- Nani?!" Yugi yelled in disbelief. Kerii kept her calmed attitude.

"You see, Yugi, 8 years ago, tou-san died from an unknown heart disease," she explained. "My aniki, Satori Toko, was the only one to be there for me after that. I wouldn't go out of my room, I would talk only to him, sometimes I wouldn't eat, and I never slept."

_"Kerii?" The 14 years old black-haired male knocked on the door of his little sister's room. "Kerii-chan, dinner's ready."_

_"I'm not hungry" was the soft reply from the 10 years old girl. Toko sighed and opened the door._

_"Don't worry, sis," he said as he stepped inside, looking at the blue-haired curled up in a ball on her bed. "I made dinner this time," he mocked._

_"I'll eat later, I'm not hungry right now." The elder sat next to her._

_"See that star over there?" he asked, pointing through the window to a brilliant spot in the nocturnal sky. "That big and bright one, can you see it?" The girl lifted her head a little bit._

_"Hai, why?" Toko smiled._

_"That big and bright star is tou-san watching over us." Kerii sat up immediately and looked at her brother._

_"Really?" He nodded._

_"After he died, his soul turned into a star so he could watch over and take care of us every night, and also, so we could see him too." The girl turned her head to the sky, a tear rolling down her cheek. _

_"If I say something to him... do you think he'll hear me, aniki?" she asked._

_"Of course he will, Kerii." Closing her eyes briefly before opening them again, Kerii spoke loud and clear._

_"Tou-san... I really miss you. Aniki and kaa-san do, too," she started. "I want you to come back to us, tou-san. Demo—seems like that'll never happen, so I'm asking you... to never abandon us... to take care of us from wherever you are." The younger sniffled and wiped her face with her blouse's long sleeve. "I love you, tou-san... and I'll never forget you!" Toko wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close to him._

_"He'll always be with you, Kerii-chan," he whispered softly into her ear._

Yugi hadn't said a word. He could only listen to Kerii as she told him part of her life.

"I got over it thanks to aniki, and everything seemed to work fine enough later on." His eyes widened slightly when he saw her frowning. "Three years later, however... Emiya came into the picture."

_"Kaa-san?" called the now 13 years old blue-haired as she made her way down the stairs and onto the living room. "Kaa-san, have you seen ani—?" She stopped with a gasp at mid-sentence at seeing a tall man with red hair talking with her mother, both sat close to each other on the living room's sofa._

_"Kerii, honey!" said the brown-haired woman nervously the moment she saw her daughter. Kerii couldn't stop the frown forming on her face._

_"Kaa-san, who is he?" _

_"Allow me to introduce myself, dear." Pure anger ran through her blood as she saw the man kissing her mother's hand. "My name is Emiya Kotomine," he said, holding out his hand. "I'm a long-time friend of your mother's." The girl didn't leave her eyes out of his. She made no move as the man took back his hand._

_"Kerii, Toko is out in the garden, why don't you keep him company?" _

_"No need," said Toko, quickly taking a place next to his sister. "What brings you here, Emiya-san?" he asked politely._

_"I knew about your father and so came to visit," answered Emiya. "I thought it would do some good to your mother to see an old friend."_

_"She's been fine during three years without your help," interrupted Kerii aggressively._

_"Kerii, where are your manners?" asked her mother, angry already. _

"In the very first moment I saw him, I felt that Emiya was not the kind of man tou-san had been," said Kerii. "He kept appearing at the house during 4 months, and one day..." The boy stared at his friend as she tried to hold back the tears at her eyes.

"What happened?" was the only thing he felt he could ask. The girl exhaled deeply.

"One day, kaa-san suddenly called aniki and me and told us that she and Emiya were going to get married." Yugi gasped at her sentence. "That made it; I yelled at him, said that he'd never replace tou-san... then he yelled back... aniki tried to defend me, and he and Emiya got into a fight."

"Is that how Toko—?"

"Iie," she answered. He was glad she'd interrupted him. He didn't know if he had been able to say the last word. "Demo, it was obvious since then that Emiya totally hated aniki. Three days after kaa-san's wedding with Emiya, since aniki was already 18, he took me to live with him in an old apartment he'd bought." Kerii sniffled, implying to Yugi that the worst was yet to come.

"You know, it's not necessary that you tell me this if you don't want to," he told her.

"I want to, Yugi," she replied. "I couldn't keep it inside any longer, I just had to tell someone else besides my family." The boy stayed silent. "That day, we were going to go and make aniki my legal guardian..." Kerii gripped her knees. "There was when everything went wrong."

"You mean...?" The girl took a deep breath.

"We were about to walk inside the offices when aniki's cell phone rang. He saw the number and waited a second before telling me he'd be right back. When he came back..."

_"Kerii, I need to attend some business I left without solving," said Toko looking sadly at his sister. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Out of the blue, the older sibling pulled the younger one into a tight embrace. "Remember that no matter what happens... tou-san will always be with you, taking care of you, ne?" Kerii looked up at her brother and nodded, not sure of understanding his words. Toko quickly kissed her forehead and walked away._

"I kept waiting for him to come back, and he didn't come... and the whole day passed and he didn't come, but I slept on a bench, thinking that aniki would be there when I woke up." Yugi closed his eyes as he tried to imagine Kerii three years before, alone, scared, hoping for her brother to come back when he never would. "The next day, in the morning, I was awakened by some guys yelling that they had found a dead body near a river. One of them said that the corpse had black hair and a weird scar on his left wrist. I immediately told them to take me where it was, and when we got there..."

The blue-haired covered her mouth with one hand, doing her best to keep herself calmed.

"I could find Yami and he took care of me for some time. Then Emiya found us, and told us that kaa-san's corpse had been found with aniki's next to the river, though I never saw it. Emiya became my legal guardian after that, and legally, I'm his stepdaughter, so..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Kerii-chan," said Yugi once he felt it was safe to talk. The girl looked at him and smiled slightly.

"In fact," she said, "I kinda feel better. I'm actually glad that I did tell you." Then she stood up and turned to the door. "Thanks for listening, Yugi." The boy smiled at her. "You know... you sorta remind me of aniki..." Not waiting to his answer, the blue-haired girl left the room.

-

Yugi had gone out of his room and stopped to lean against the wall. He tried the best he could, but it was no use. He couldn't get the girl's story out of his head.

"Hey, kid." He lifted his head from the floor and saw certain crimson-eyed guy.

"Hey, Yami," he greeted. his gaze going back to the floor.

"So," started Yami as he leaned against the wall, next to the boy, "I assume that Kerii told you everything, didn't she?"

"Hai," said Yugi nodding. He let out a sigh. "I can't believe how much the poor girl has suffered."

"Life has hit her in such hard ways," said the older one. "But, you know..." he looked at the younger, "she's always got through everything. I've never met anyone as strong as Satori Kerii."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what do you think?" asked Yami, chuckling as he did so.

"I don't..."

"First of all, she got through her father's death thanks to Toko." The crimson-eyed rose one finger with each thing he said. "Second, her mother getting married with a guy she never, and has never, trusted; third, her brother suddenly found dead with her mother weeks later; and last but not less important, having the guy she hates being her stepfather and legal guardian."

Yugi blinked and thought about Yami's words.

"See what I mean?"

"You're totally right," agreed the boy. He saw the sketch artist smiling.

"Of course I'm right."

"How modest. " Yugi chuckled and then silence surrounded them. Neither of them knew what to say until Yami broke the silence.

"Wanna go get something at the cafeteria?" The boy looked at the ceiling, then back at Yami.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

(A/N: Weee!! A small cute scene between these two! Not so cute, but the chapter was getting kinda long for my limit, so I had to make it small and with a good ending! I don't think it was so good... Demo!! Onegai, have mercy on me!

POOR KERII-CHAN!! TT-TT She doesn't deserve such a hard life, but if her life isn't hard, then the story will make no sense at all! See what reviews can make? A chapter after another one! Reviews are good for the autor!! So review, minna, onegai gozaimasu!! :D)


	10. Just Starting

(A/M: AAHH!! Gomenasai, minna!! TT-TT I know, this chapter lasted longer than the rest, but I've been in such a crappy mood this week!! I'd been tyring to work on this chapter on school, but then I never had any idea as to what would happen next, and I've been so depressed lately! T.T Believe me, I had to get happier or I could make Yami totally hate Yugi for the rest of the story and it would ruin everything.

But now here's next chapter! FINALLY! Sorry again, I didn't mean to keep you waiting! I hope you like it! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 10**

"So, how long have you been one of the privileged guys to be a student of the Shōnen-Ai High School?" asked Yugi.

"Not a long time, actually," answered Yami as he and the younger looked for an empty table at the cafeteria. "Well, if you don't consider two years a long time, that is." Yugi let out a small chuckle. He turned his head around to 'examine' the place and couldn't help but to notice that some other students, both male and female, were staring at him as if he was the most notorious person in the world.

"Um, Yami-san?"

"What is it?"

"Why is almost everybody staring at me that way?" Yami frowned and gazed fiercely at every student in the cafeteria. They all gasped and turned back to their own business.

"Wow," said the boy amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Don't let them intimidate you, kid," he replied. "They always act like this towards the new student. Demo, if you show that you're afraid of them, they won't leave you alone."

"And how do I... not do that?" asked Yugi.

"Show them who rules the place." He swallowed.

"I don't think I can do that," he said honestly. Yami laughed.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here, ne?" The younger looked at him with a 'what do you mean?' face.

"Are you like the one everyone fears or something?"

"Iie, not really. I just know how to deal with anyone who messes up with me." Yugi swallowed harder this time.

"Should I be afraid of you then?"

"Of course not, kid!" laughed the crimson-eyed. "But remember, Kerii's not the only one you shouldn't anger." He smirked and laughed again. "I'm not trying to scare you or anything!"

"Let me tell you that you're doing quite the opposite," replied Yugi, a scared look on his eyes.

"Yugi-kun, I finally found you!" Both look-a-likes turned back and Yugi was the first one to see Ryou calling him.

"Ryou-kun, what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked with a concerned tone on his voice.

"Iie," answered the white-haired once he'd caught up with them. "Demo, Kerii's been like crazy saying she urgently needs to talk with us and I couldn't find you and she suddenly started to yell and I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Yami glanced between the boy and his friend few times before sighing.

"I wonder what that girl's up to now," he added, putting his hand over one of his eyes.

"Yami-san, mind if I steal Yugi-kun for a while?" asked Ryou grabbing the boy's arm. "You know how Kerii gets, and I really wouldn't like to be there when that happens, so, onegai?"

"Yush, yush, just don't do the puppy eyes on me!"

"Arigatou, Yami!" The white-haired grinned and pulled Yugi out of the cafeteria before he could say another word.

"Help me!" mouthed the boy. The crimson-eyed smiled.

"See you later, kid," said Yami after both were gone. He then sighed and walked away.

-

"Oi, Ryou, Ryou, RYOU!" yelled the boy as the other one pulled him through the building. "Ryou, I can't run so fast!"

"We're almost there, Yugi-kun, come on!"

_Is everybody in this school just as crazy?_ wondered Yugi to himself. Finally, and without warning, Ryou stopped inside the Romance Writers Club room, which caused Yugi to fall flat on his face.

"Ryou, you found Yugi!"

"Kerii-chan, mind explaining why did you make Ryou look for and bring me here?!" demanded the younger male as he stood up from the floor.

"Well, I have to tell you guys some really good news!" said the blue-haired girl smiling. "Sakiko-san told me personally that she wanted you two..." she stopped, pointing at each of the boys in front of her, "you two to write the story for this year's play!"

Both of them looked at each other, and then back at Kerii.

"Are you serious?!" they yelled at unison and full of excitement.

"More than 100 percent serious!" she smiled.

Yugi looked down at the floor, a giant grin placed upon his face. He hadn't been the new student for more than one day and Sakiko-san had already asked him and Ryou to be the writers of a play! It couldn't possibly be any better.

"Demo, Kerii, shouldn't there be also someone who does the sketches?" asked the white-haired.

"Oi, Ryou, I'm not finished yet!" replied Kerii. Yugi looked up from the floor.

"Did Sakiko-san tell you who'd be doing the sketches?"

"Of course, hai!" she said. "You're the best writers in the whole school, according to her, and she chose the two guys she thinks are the best artists."

The boy could've sworn he heard a drumming beginning right after the girl had mentioned the words 'best artists.'

"You'll be working with Yami and Bakura to make the final story!" Both Yugi and Ryou blushed and looked down at the floor. Ryou started to play with his hands, but Yugi had more important thoughts in mind.

_Maybe I was wrong when I thought it couldn't be any better..._

-

"Wow, that really took me by surprise," said Ryou after he and Yugi had left Kerii.

"Yeah, I didn't see that one coming, either." Yugi had been looking down ever since they'd gone out of the room. He couldn't understand what made him so happy when he thought he was gonna write a play with Yami sketching everything he thought of.

"Do you like him?"

"Eh?" He glanced up at the taller, who was smiling softly at him.

"I mean Yami. Do you like him?"

"N- N- Nani?!" questioned Yugi, blushing. "I- I- Iie, of course not! I just met him, it's not like I already know him!"

"Then why are you so defensive about it?" asked Ryou, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not my fault that you didn't when I asked you about Bakura!"

"Because I know and I admit that I have feelings for him," he replied.

"Well, not everybody can talk so easily about the person they're in love with!" Both of them gasped at this statement. Ryou did because it surprised him, and Yugi did because he didn't want to say that. "Wait, that came out wrong..."

"Okay, yush, I believe you, Yugi-kun," Ryou told him, smiling again. "I think I got a bit carried away, gomen ne."

"It wasn't your fault," interrupted Yugi. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry," he apologized.

"Daijoubu," assured the taller one, grinning. The boy couldn't help returning the gesture.

"Changing the subject," he began, "how do you feel knowing that you'll work so close to Bakura?" The question made Ryou go as red as a cherry.

"I don't know," he answered. "I mean, I feel happy because I'll be more time with him. Demo..." he looked down. "At the same time, I'm afraid that he'll get sick of me and never wanna talk to me again."

"Come on, don't say nonsense!" said the younger. "I doubt that will ever happen, nobody could possibly get sick of you!" His friend smiled tenderly.

"Arigatou, Yugi-kun, that made me feel better." He turned to the clock on the wall. "Gomen ne, I have to leave you now, I have to check a story someone left for me to read it. See you later!"

"See you, Ryou-kun!" Yugi waved goodbye and started walking back to his dorm.

"It's not like you've ever cared, so why start now?!" He stopped in the very instant he heard Kerii's voice. He saw her, still on the writers' club room, talking on her cell phone, and hid beside the door frame. "You don't have to worry anymore, BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN!" She hung up and harshly smashed the device against the wall. Yugi was surprised that she hadn't broken it. Before he could ask what had happened, the girl started coughing, sliding down to her knees, her head resting on the wall.

"C- Calm down, Kerii..." she told herself. "C- Calm down," the girl coughed again. "You don't want it to come back... calm down." She breathed deeply and Yugi could hear as she started to sob. "You don't want it to happen again!" Scared as he was already, the boy ran away without thinking it twice.

* * *

(A/N: Not much to say, besides that I pretty much liked this chapter. Because there was a cute scene between Yami and Yugi at the beginning and Yugi almost made Ryou think he likes Yami! Hahahaha! :P

I'm sorry if the ending's a bit crappy, but that needed to happen and I had to put it now or the story would be too long and senseless in further chapters. And sorry that Yugi didn't help Kerii, but what would you have done in his place? . . . Okay, don't answer that. REVIEW!! Onegai! :D)


	11. Not Something New

(A/N: -kudos, kudos- Yush, chapter 11 is up! :D I began writing it on school and just finished it here on my comp, and probably there are kind of some typos or something, and if you see one, I'd appreciate if you told me. Don't worry, I don't bite! :)

Anyway, I warn you since the beginning: the end is kinda dramatic, and some parts of the chapter are, also. So, if you're one of those people that cry easily, have a handkerchiefs box nearby. You know the disclaimer!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 11**

Yugi leaned his head against the door of his room, panting, doing his best to try to keep his breathing calmed.

_What... What in the world was that?! _he thought to himself. _Who was Kerii-chan talking to? Why did she suddenly get like that?_

"Kid?" The boy almost jumped when Yami's voice pierced right through his ears. "Daijoubu?" He turned around with a nervous smile on his face.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine!" he lied. _Please don't ask about Kerii! Please don't ask about Kerii!_

"Anyway, Kojiha told me that she wanted me to talk with Kerii about something important," said the crimson-eyed. "Since you were with her not so long ago, I thought that you might know where she is."

"Etto..." Why was it so hard to say? Yami and Kerii were relatives, it's not like he couldn't tell if something was wrong with one of them.

"So?" Yugi bit his lower lip.

"Ore wa..." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Yami-san, t- there's something I really need to tell you about Kerii-chan."

"Hm?" The younger could see that the older was trying to keep his normal attitude, but his voice showed that he hadn't expected that.

_Here goes nothing,_ thought the boy. "I- I was walking by when I heard her talking on her phone with someone. She—She yelled and hung up and then she fell to her knees and began to cry and cough, repeating herself to calm down."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I... totally freaked out and ran and now I feel so guilty because I don't know what was happening to her and I know I should've helped her but I got so scared and... sumimasen, Yami-san!"

Yugi covered his eyes with his hands in an effort to avoid the tears that began threatening to rain down. After he'd finished talking, a very uncomfortable silence surrounded both of them, which made him worry even more. Suddenly, Yami burst out laughing. The boy looked up.

"N- Nani?"

"Kid, there's absolutely nothing to worry about!" said Yami. "This is not something new, so don't give yourself a heart attack!"

"R- Really?" asked Yugi sniffling and wiping his face.

"Of course!" The crimson-eyed smiled and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Now, I'd like to know what was so important to talk about with her. Could you tell me where she is, onegai?"

"O- On the writer's club, I think," he answered.

"You think?"

"That's where I saw her."

"Arigatou, kid!" Yami turned to the side and waved at Yugi before leaving, a gesture that the younger returned. Once he was sure he'd left the boy behind, the smile on his face disappeared and was replaced by a frown.

_That girl owes me some explanations. _

-

"Kerii," the crimson-eyed knocked on the opened door of the writer's club. There was no sign of the blue-haired. "Kerii, you in here?"

"Hai, I'm here!" The girl raised an arm from behind a desk so her relative could see her. Few seconds later, her head was also visible, along with the rest of her body. "Yami-kun! You're just the person I wanted to see!" she said with a grin.

"So I've heard," replied the male with a harsh and forced smile.

"Eh?" Kerii didn't keep the grin for much longer. "What's wrong, cous' cous'?"

"I was wondering the same thing."

"W- What do you mean?" Yami's eyes half-closed. She was getting nervous and he could see right through her.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," he told her. His cousin bit her lip and looked down. "What happened, Kerii? What happened that almost made it return?" The blue-haired gasped and glanced at Yami.

"How did you...? Who told you? Who saw me?" The older one frowned this time.

"That Yugi kid," he answered.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. "Damn it!" she cursed again, louder.

"Now you can't tell me that nothing's going on!" he replied. The girl put her hands on her face and slid them down until they were at each side of her neck. "Kerii, we've never hidden something from each other. You can tell me what's wrong."

Kerii sniffled, stared at the floor, and then back at Yami.

"You have to promise me that you will not tell Yugi any of this!"

"Yush, I promise it." The girl sighed and inhaled deeply.

-

"Yugi-kun, are you listening?" Ryou waved his hand in front of Yugi. The boy was glancing deep into his notebook. "Yugi, Yugi-kun, Yugi-kun!"

"Huh?" He looked at the white-haired.

"You didn't hear any word I said, right?"

"Heh..." said Yugi rubbing the back of his hair. "Gomen ne, Ryou-kun!"

"Oi, daijoubu!" reassured the taller. "Seems like you were really caught in your thoughts, ne?"

"Yeah, I am," replied Yugi.

"Is it something about Yami?"

"Eh! Iie, of course not!" said Yugi defensively. "Well, not really, anyway."

"Then, does it have something to do with him?"

"Not exactly, but kind of, hai."

"Then it is about Kerii."

"Ryou, I'm starting to think you're a stalker." The taller one laughed softly,

"It's not that, Yugi-kun," he said. "Demo, since I've only seen you around Yami or Kerii, if you're so worried, it must be because of either of them. Yami was discarded from the options and Keri-chan is the only one left."

"I just have one question for you," added the boy.

"Yes?"

"You and Kerii have just the same 'intuition', are you sure you aren't related?" Ryou laughed again.

"If we were, you'd be the first one to know, Yugi-kun!"

"Leave me alone, for Ra's sake!" Both friends turned their attention to the door. They stood up from their places and stopped at the door frame, both looking at the hallway.

"Kerii-chan?" whispered Ryou. "Who's she talking to?" Yugi gasped when he saw the cell phone on her hand.

Could it be the same person that she yelled at earlier?

"IIE, I'm NOT coming back, you son of a baka!" she shrieked. The younger boy could hear the tears through her voice. "Stop it, just leave me alone!" This time, when she hung up, the device was thrown into the floor and Kerii smashed it with her foot. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!" she repeated each time she stomped on the phone.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, Ryou," said Yugi glancing at the white-haired briefly before returning to the girl. "I really don't know."

"Damn him..." mumbled the blue-haired as the tear drops on her eyes flowed swiftly down her cheeks and fell onto the floor. "When will this end?" She turned around so she was facing the wall. "DAMN HIM!" With all the strength she could gather on her fist, she hit the wall, even making a small hole through it. Yugi and Ryou swallowed.

All of a sudden, she began blinking, almost as if she was dizzy. Kerii brought her hand to her forehead and apparently had trouble at keeping her balance. Before any of the three could react, the girl fell unconscious to the floor.

"Kerii-chan!" yelled both Yugi and Ryou as they ran towards her.

"Kerii, Kerii, wake up, Kerii-chan!" said the younger, taking her in his arms and slightly hitting her cheek. "Kerii, wake up, Kerii!" Ryou put a hand over her chest.

"Yugi?" he looked at the boy with a horrified expression. "Her heart's not beating."

* * *

(A/N: oh my Gosh! I know, I'm so evil, you don't have to say it. It will be explained in next chapter, don't worry! And before you say anything related to the final part of the chapter, DON'T KILL ME! Remember, if you kill the author, no more story will be done and I'll leave it in a cliffhanger, HAHAHA! I'm kidding, but don't kill me, I mean it!

Review, minna! You know that I love your reviews!!)


	12. Are You Angry?

(A/N: Moshi moshi, minna!! :) Since I was in such a good mood today, I decided to put up the next chapter!! The bad news is that you'll still not know what's wrong with Kerii. The good news is that something really kawaii happens at the end! :D But to know what it is, you have to read the chapter! :P

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own Satori Kerii and Kojiha Sakiko! Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 12**

"What do you mean 'not beating'?!" asked Yugi to a shocked Ryou. "Where's the infirmary?! We have to get someone to check on her!"

"What the hell's going on?!" Both Yugi and Ryou turned their heads back and looked up respectively only to find Bakura staring at them, frowning.

"'Kura-kun, please help us!" pleaded the smaller white-haired. "Kerii just fainted and her heart isn't beating...!"

"Put her on my back, Ryou," said Bakura all of a sudden, not letting the younger finish. "I'm the only one of the three who can possibly carry her without having any trouble, so just put her on my back!"

"H- Hai!" Yugi helped him to place Kerii on the back of the eldest, who didn't wait even 2 seconds before running off to the infirmary, Yugi and his small look-a-like following him close behind.

"Ryou? Ryou, what's wrong?" The boy was as surprised as the other two to find Sakiko sitting on a chair next to the bed on the not so big room, talking with a doctor. "Bakura, what happened to Kerii?!"

"Sakiko-san, we gotta help Kerii-chan, she fainted all of a sudden and we don't know why and Ryou says that her heart's not beating at all and...!"

"Mutou-san, calm down," said Sakiko, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder and making a sign to Bakura to put Kerii on the bed beside her chair. "Now I'm going to ask you to leave so the doctor can check on her."

"But I need to know what happened to her, Sakiko-san, onegai!" begged Yugi, tears forming on his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mutou-san, you'll be the first one to know after I check on her," said the doctor. The boy sniffled and slowly nodded, allowing Ryou and Bakura to take him out as he glanced one last time at the unconscious girl.

-

Why had the school suddenly turned into a ghost town? There was absolutely nobody and the silence of the hallway was killing him.

The youngest of the three sat on the floor with his arms and head resting on his drawn-up knees, the smaller white-haired look-a-like sat beside him and the other one pacing back and forth in front of them.

Yugi glanced at the clock for the 35th time. He couldn't help it. It had been almost two hours since Kerii was taken inside the room.

"Where is she?" His and Ryou's sights went to the side as they heard Yami's voice. The crimson-eyed was standing in the hallway with the fiercest frown Yugi had ever seen on him.

"Inside," answered Bakura, never stopping his pacing. The boy's look saddened at the expression of the taller one.

"Yami, I..." he began.

"Keep your words for later," interrupted Yami harshly. His smaller look-a-like winced and went back to the position he was before the crimson-eyed entered to the room. He sniffled, trying his best not to cry.

"He's just tense, Yugi-kun, it's not your fault," said Ryou, putting an arm around Yugi's shoulders in an effort to sooth him with his words. "Kerii-chan's nearly the only family he has left, without counting his other cousin and his parents."

"Hm?" Yugi lifted his head and looked at Ryou. "What do you mean?" The white-haired smiled kindly at him.

"I'm afraid that I'm in no place to answer that."

Time seemed to stop in a sudden moment when the three of them saw Sakiko and Yami coming out of the room. The boy was the first one to stand up.

"How is she? What happened? Is she gonna be all right?" he asked, not giving any time to answer before asking the next question.

"She just fainted because of physical stress, Mutou-san," answered Sakiko. "The doctor said that he'd keep an eye on her for today and let her leave tomorrow. The only thing she needs right now is rest."

"So the best would be to wait until tomorrow to make any questions you have for her," added Yami, never taking his eyes off Yugi's.

"Ryou, now that I see you, have you and Yugi began to think about the play?" asked the principal, totally changing the subject.

"Oh, not exactly," answered the smaller white-haired. "We did start thinking on some ideas, but it's not like we progressed much."

"Bakura, I assume you do know that you and Yami will be working with them, ne?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Hai, Kojiha," replied Bakura with a muffled voice. "C'mon, Ryou, you have to tell me what you plan to do."

"Yush, 'Kura-kun!" said Ryou excitedly as he turned towards Bakura, dragging his arm through the hallway. Yugi smiled when he noticed that Bakura didn't argue with Ryou about his name.

"Sorry that I have to leave," began Sakiko as she stepped aside, "but I still have a lot of things to do. It was nice meeting with you again, Mutou-san."

"I say the same, Sakiko-san," replied Yugi as the elder walked away. All of a sudden, he felt a growing tension between himself and Yami, just like the first time they'd seen each other on the Art Club's room. This time, however, he felt even worse.

"Let's go." The boy blinked at Yami's words.

"Huh?"

"It's getting late already," said the crimson-eyed, glancing briefly at the clock on the wall. Yugi did the same, realizing Yami was right. It was almost 8 o'clock. "I think we should go back to the dorms—"

"Mateh," interrupted the boy. "First... I have to call jii-chan, he must be worried that I haven't called or anything." Yami sighed hesitantly.

"Yush, just do it quickly." The smaller nodded.

-

After calling his grandfather and letting him know that he was going to sleep on campus for most of his staying, Yugi took his time to go back to his dorm.

What if Yami was angry with him? What if he thought that what happened to Kerii was his fault? He didn't even want to think what the older's reaction might be. When he finally got to the room, he thought twice before doing any movement.

_Will he even speak to me?_ he wondered.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" Yugi looked up and saw Yami gazing down at him. He didn't even hear when the taller one opened the door. He stared at the floor again before shaking his head, entering the room as Yami moved aside. "I didn't think you'd last so much," said the crimson-eyes as he closed the door and sat on his bed. Yugi did the same and climbed into his own bed. He took out his notebook from his backpack and read whatever story he had written on it.

God did he hate silence. No matter how hard he tried to focus; no matter how many times he read it, the sentence didn't stay in his mind after he'd passed to the next one. His mind didn't allow him to stop wondering the strange change of Yami's mood. He turned to the crimson-eyed, who was resting his back against the wall beside his bed, deeply inside the sketch he was drawing.

_Why do I say to him?_ he thought. _I really don't wanna have any problems with him, and even less since we're roommates._

"Gomen ne." Yugi held back a gasp at the moment he heard Yami talking. "I'm not angry at you, you know." He smiled, still looking at his sketch. "It's only that I got a bit worried when I heard that Kerii was on the infirmary. I didn't mean to act so cruel to you."

"I- It doesn't matter," said Yugi, blushing slightly. "I understand that you were worried."

"Demo..." This time, when Yugi glanced at Yami, Yami was staring back at him, the smile never leaving his face. "I appreciate that you waited that long outside to know her condition. That would've really meant a lot for her."

"W- Well," began the boy, looking away, "she's my friend, I also got worried." He heard the taller one chuckle before going back to his reading.

"So," said Yami, "I noticed that you and Ryou haven't had any idea for the play."

"We just found out that we were going to write it today, Yami-san!" replied Yugi, blushing again. "I'd like to say that we're better than that, but stories aren't made in one day!" The taller one laughed.

"That's why I like sketches more than writings," he said. "Sketches are easy to make while stories last according to the ideas of the author."

"I'm sorry that not everyone has the talent of a professional sketcher!" muffled the boy.

"Oh?" Yami raised an eyebrow. "You like my sketches that much to call me a professional?" His question made Yugi blush more than it should.

"Oi, my first day was really exhausting, so I'll go to sleep right now," he stated, trying his best to change the subject. He lied his head down on the pillow and turned off the small lamp on the table beside his bed, pulling a sheet over him. "Oyasumi, Yami-san," he muffled, still wanting to sound angry.

"Oyasumi, kid," said Yami back. Yugi sighed and gave up. It was impossible for him to be angry at the crimson-eyed... no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

(A/N: Aww!! Tell me that _that_ wasn't kawaii!! Of courshe it was!! :D I had to make this scene to fill the chapter, because I suddenly got short of ideas and that ish NOT good for me! Anyway, review, minna! Make sure to do so if you liked this chapter! Cuz I sure did! :D)


	13. Some Talent He Has

(A/N: GYAAA!! OMG! Holy crap!! SUMIMASEN, MINNA-SAN!! Damn, I'm so sorry for delaying so much with this chapter! How long was it, 2, 3 weeks? A month?! WAAHH!! I'm so sorry, everyone, please forgive bad Riku-chan! TT-TT And I apologize even more if this chapter doesn't contain YamixYugi fluff or anything, I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE AND I'M SO SORRY!! T.T

Demo, I've been watching this really kawaii anime called Junjou Romantica -you should watch it too!!- and I got inspired and got some cool ideas for upcoming chapters!! Which include A LOT of YamixYugi fluff that you won't be able to resist! HAHA!! :D Ahem! Okay, maybe you will... anyway, enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 13**

_"Why don't you listen to me, Joshua?! This isn't a damn joke!" _

_"Why should I listen?! It's obvious that you're jealous because we don't spend as much time together as before, but inventing stories about MY girlfriend is just way too low, man!"_

_"I'm not inventing anything! I'm not lying, Joshua, for heaven's sake, listen to me!" He touched the other one's arm._

_"Get away from me!" yelled the other one, shaking the hand away. "I can't believe you got this far just because you're jealous!"_

_"I'm jealous, that's true, but I'm just trying to protect you! You're my best...!"_

_"STOP IT!" He winced at the way Joshua yelled at him. "Don't say that! Don't say that you're trying to protect me, 'cause I can clearly see that you're only trying to break her and me apart!"_

_"Joshua..."_

_"Shut up! I should have never told you... we shouldn't have been best friends in the first place!" _

"AH!" Yugi's eyes flew open as his own yell filled his ears. He sat up and brought his hand to his forehead, panting and with sweat drops on his temples. _W- What was that just now?_ he thought. _Who were those two? Why were they yelling like that? Nothing of that has ever happened in one of my stories... so why did I see it?_ He lied back down on his bed and closed his eyes. They didn't last long closed. _Wait a second... where's Yami-san?_ The boy glanced at the bed few meters next to his, seeing it empty. _I wonder where he went..._

One more time, his eyelids closed, and he did an effort to fall asleep again.

It was no more than 10 seconds before he felt someone shaking his shoulder.

"Yugi, you still asleep? Yugi, Yugi, Yugi-kun, wake up!" He groaned. It was probably Ryou... but then again, that voice didn't sound like Ryou's. "Yugi-kun, get up!" The boy gasped and opened his eyes. "Whew, you finally listened, ne?"

"K- Kerii-chan?!" The blue-haired girl in front of him smiled. "Kerii!" A wide grin formed on his face as he tightly hugged her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Y- Yugi, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, gomen ne!" Yugi let go of her.

"Arigatou..." she replied, breathing deeply.

"How do you feel?" he asked her, still a bit worried.

"Much better than yesterday, thank Ra," she answered with a chuckle. "Oh, and by the way..."

"Eh?" Keri let out a small sigh.

"Thank you for waiting outside the infirmary for so long." The boy gasped slightly. "Yami went to visit me after Sakiko-san told him I was already awake. He told me pretty much everything that happened yesterday since I went in."

"I see that you were almost dying to know how she was." Both of them turned to the door, not surprised as Yami stood there, leaning against the door frame.

"Leave him alone, cous' cous'," said Kerii.

"Etto, Kerii-chan?"

"Hai, Yugi?" The boy hesitated. Maybe what he wanted to ask was too personal for her, but he lost nothing with trying.

"Sakiko-san said that you had fainted because of physical stress..."

"Well, many people have that problem, I'm..." she started.

"Demo, before fainting, Ryou and I saw you talking with someone." The girl's eyes widened with shock. "I was wondering... who was that person you were talking to?" Her sight went down to the floor.

"Gomenasai," she said, and Yugi heard a smile on her voice. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you right now. Someday, though... I'll tell you. Not right now, but someday. I promise it." He turned to Yami, confusion in his eyes.

"Leave it," mouthed the older.

"Anyway!" The boy's attention went back to Kerii. "Yugi-kun! You, Ryou and I have to see more of the play's progress!"

"Oh, right," said Yugi rubbing the back of his head.

"Yami-kun, we never actually talked about it yesterday! There are some things I still gotta let you know!" she almost yelled, getting closer to Yami and dragging his arm out of the room while the taller one tried to whine about it.

"That Kerii-chan..." said Yugi to himself when he was left alone on the dorm. _I'm glad she's the same crazy girl as always, _he thought. Just before following them, something caught his glance.

Hidden between Yami's bed and the wall, there was a small piece of paper, probably coming from the notebook where he'd been drawing last night. He got close to it, taking it in his hands. His eyes widened when he saw the sketch done on it.

It was no more a surprise that the sketch's center of attention were the two same apparent lovers from the other two Yugi had seen, but now, it was different. _He_ felt different.

Both of them held one of their hands with the other one's, not as lovers, but mostly like friends. They weren't shaking them as people who had just met; it was more like two friends who had just made something they had been expecting for a long time. The boy thought about it for a moment.

The first sketch he'd ever seen was that one of the two lovers face to face, holding their hands lovingly. The second one was of them in a very sad scene, as if something terrible had happened. And this one had them looking like the best friends ever. If there was a story behind all of them...

. . . it might mean that first of all, they had a very good relationship, but then something got in the middle and they had to break up, and now they had decided to begin again, from the very start.

Yugi left the sketch where he'd found it and took his notebook, writing the story he'd thought from the three different though similar of Yami's sketches. Then something—a small detail there—hit his mind. The two guys looked very similar to the ones he saw on his dream... that would somehow explain it...

_But where does my dream come into the picture? It doesn't seem to fit in at all!_

"YUGI-KUN!" The small teenager almost collapsed at the call of his name. He quickly hid his notebook, turning to the door before Kerii and her relative came in again.

"H- Hai, Kerii-chan?" he asked with a nervous smile on his face.

"Come on, let's go already!" she said, now pulling Yugi's arm and dragging him out of the room. He was harder to move, though. "O- Oi, Kerii-chan, wait just a minute! You can't just drag people wherever and whenever you feel like it!" he reclaimed.

"And why not?" replied the blue-haired girl with a mischievous grin.

"Kerii-chan, that's not...!"

"Hai, hai, let's go! I promised Ryou we'd see him on the cafeteria!"

"Yami-san, help!"

"Gomen, kid; I wish you good luck, though!" said the crimson-eyed, chuckling.

"IIE!" yelled Yugi as Kerii finally got him out.

"Heh, he should know her by now," Yami told to himself. He turned to his bed and sat at the edge of it, his arms behind his back. He let out a sigh of exhaustion. Blinking at the little one's bed, something caught his attention: the boy's notebook.

The crimson-eyed stared at it for a while. Why had the boy let it there? Anyone could walk by, see it, take it, and read it! In fact... he also wanted to...

He shook his head wildly. What the hell was he thinking?! Probably Yugi had his fantasies, secrets, and personal stuff in there! But it was just a notebook...

No way! There was no way he was going to read it, no sir! Yami looked at it again. He sighed. Okay, just a little reading and nothing else!

He took it in his hands, and opened it in the last page that had something written on it.

_His face... his damn gorgeous face! It had caught me from the very first time I'd seen it, and yet... and yet it still had the same effect on me. Why did we have to break up? It was such a good relationship! And we had so many great and perfect moments! . . . What had gone wrong? Was it something I did, something I said? I wanted to ask so badly... so, so badly that my heart ached. Did we look wrong together? I sighed. There was nothing else that I could do. "You know..." I turned around, gasping. Why was he here, with me? "I also want us to be together," he said on that stupid voice that I loved. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you... but what if..." I was looking down, not being able to look straight into his eyes. "What if we start over again?" I turned to him, surprised by his words. "Start again?" I repeated. "Yeah, just start over again, from our very first meeting... you know, try to work it out somehow." He smiled the smile I most liked. "I don't think it would be that bad." He held out his hand, holding it up. I stared at it before smiling, taking his hand with mine. "Yeah, it doesn't sound that bad."_

Yami couldn't believe his eyes as his mouth fell open. It was the best thing he'd ever read in his entire life! He chuckled to himself.

"This kid really's got some talent, ne?"

* * *

(A/N: Whew, that was kinda hard to make. Yugi-kun sure writes fastly, huh? XD Anyway, I thank **iHamster **for giving the idea included on this chapter. By that, I mean Yugi writing a "story" about Yami's sketches and then Yami reading it. Arigatou!! :D Bad, bad Yami-kun, you should have more respect! :P Again, please forgive me, I know I'm a bad girl!! TT-TT I'll try to have next chapter sooner! ME MEANS IT!! And review, onegai!! :D

By the way, next chapter will be kind of fast forward, cuz I just realized that I lasted about 10 chapters for one single day, and that ish no good!! So, I'll say how much time it's been since this moment at the beginning of next chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu!!)


	14. Could It Be?

(A/N: -sings happily- Moshi moshi! n.n Yush, I think I should explain myself. You see, I'm going to be very very very busy this week, and since my onee-chan got me in a really good mood today -:D- I decided to finish the next chapter! And I had promised it since a long time ago, I apologize for the late update T-T but here it is!

I really liked how this came out. Kinda fluffy at the end... -smiles mischievously- And remember, I don't own this anime series but Kerii-chan and Sakiko are my OCs. Enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 14**

"Wait, this isn't what you told me, is it?"

"I'm sure, Yugi-kun, that it's not… 'Kura-kun!"

"What is it_ now_, Ryou?!"

"Why is his hair like that? It's supposed to be the other way around!"

"Why?! He looks just fine like that!"

"Bakura, the guy looks like someone who is planning on killing himself!"

"So, what's the problem with that?"

"'Kura-kun, don't be like that! You're so mean!"

"Aw, Bakura, you made poor Ryou cry!"

"You stay out of this, Atemu!"

"Oi, what's the big commotion about, ne?!"

Bakura was never one to follow instructions, and this case was no exception. Ryou and Yugi had been working on the story while thinking about the designs for the characters. When Ryou told Bakura the design for the first character, seems like he got it all wrong (probably on purpose) and did the complete opposite of what the smaller white-haired had told him.

So now, Ryou was about to break in tears, Yami mockingly blamed Bakura, and they would've probably continued if Kerii hadn't interrupted them just in time.

"I refuse to keep working with Bakura!" said Yugi, folding his arms across his chest.

"What did you do now, Bakura-kun?" asked Kerii, turning to him.

"Seems like his sense of humor doesn't have limit at all," replied Yami before Bakura could answer the question.

"I told you to stay out of this!"

"BAKURA!" yelled the blue-haired girl. "We have less than four months to prepare this. First comes the story, then the designs, and then putting everything into stage. If you keep messing it all purposely, this play will eventually be a ruin and I'm gonna kick you so badly that you'll walk with one leg for the rest of your life!"

Everyone fell into silence.

"You know, I'd do what she says if I were you," commented her relative.

"Oi, you guys just _can't_ stand anything, can you?!" said Bakura as he erased the guy's hair from the sketch he'd done two days before. "Now I'll have to redo this thing…"

"If you'd just done it right in the first place, there would be no need of it," added Yami.

"One more word, Atemu, and I swear I'll kick your ass!"

"He's right, though," whispered Yugi, turning his sight back to his notebook before the white-haired could glare at him.

"Thanks for the support, kid," mouthed his older look-a-like, winking at him. Yugi did his best so Yami wouldn't notice that he was blushing.

"'Kura-kun, you have very amazing skills, but you have to listen when someone is giving you instructions to do something!" added Ryou nervously.

"Yush, yush, wakarimashita," replied the taller white-haired as he tried to redo the sketch's hair.

"It isn't so hard to be nice, ne, Bakura-kun?" Bakura glared at Kerii as if to say 'I'm _so_ gonna kill you…'

"You, little…!"

"Mutou-san?" The five workers turned their heads to the door, where the principal could be seen.

"H- Hai, Sakiko-san?" asked Yugi, standing up from the chair where he was sitting.

"You have a call," she answered, "from… a friend of yours? He said his name is Katsuya Jounouchi," said the elder, putting on a nervous smile. A very not-nervous one formed on the boy's face.

"Jou-kun!" he called excitedly, following Sakiko out of the door. Yami leaned back on his chair and let out a sigh.

"Oi, what's wrong, cous' cous'?" questioned the blue-haired girl as she took a place next to him.

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" he replied.

"I need a break," interrupted Bakura, standing up and walking through the door.

"'Kura-kun, mateh!" Ryou turned to the cousins, smiled gently, and followed his older look-a-like. "Mateh, 'Kura-kun!"

"I'm pretty sure they won't come back in a while," said Kerii as the two white-haired teenagers left the room. "Now, onegai, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Oi, there's nothing wrong, Kerii-chan!" said Yami angrily. "Why are you being so stubborn?!"

"You might think I'm crazy…"

"I already do, actually." The girl 'hmph-ed' him. The older relative thought it looked more like she was pouting.

"Demo, I noticed that when Yugi left, your 'happy-aura' kinda—I don't know—_vanished_." Yami held back a surprised gasp and the blood quickly went up to his cheeks.

"N- Nani?! What in the world are you talking about now, cous' cous'?!" The female teenager smirked.

"Oh, you know, I just thought…"

"I really don't wanna know what's going on in your little twisted and dirty mind," said the crimson-eyed, holding his hands in front of his face. Kerii smirked childishly and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the chair.

Silence fell over the room again until the girl randomly talked.

"You two guys look really kawaii together."

"THE HELL?!" yelled Yami, jumping up from his place, a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes to look at Yami, a false innocence lying on her face.

"What do you mean 'what'?! Have you gone insane?!" exclaimed the older one.

"There's nothing wrong with that," she replied, closing her eyes again.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but…!"

"What isn't wrong?" The crimson-eyed froze on his place as soon as he heard Yugi's voice entering the conversation.

"Talking about the King of Rome," murmured Kerii loud enough for only she and Yami to hear, smirking. Yami frowned and tried to forget about her previous comments, not wanting to face his room _and_ workmate with the blush still proud on his face.

"N- Nothing, it's nothing, kid," he answered quickly without turning around to see him.

"I think Yami-kun has problems while making up his mind," said the girl with a very squeaky voice, resting her arms on the back of her chair like a child.

"Shut up, you little demon!" ordered Yami, angry enough.

"Just what were you two guys talking about?" asked Yugi, confused by the situation.

"Never mind." The girl stood up from her stolen place. "Now, I'll go and bring Bakura and Ryou-kun back so you can all get back to work. Demo, you guys don't have to wait for them! You can continue in the meantime!"

Before any of the two look-a-likes could say a thing, the female teenager had already walked away.

_I'm _so_ gonna kill that girl!_ thought her relative, pure fury running through his veins.

He _did not_ like Yugi, did he? No way, of course not! He was a very good partner, and of course, they got along just fine. They hadn't had any trouble in the past month, not since Yugi got into the school. And he didn't seem to dislike Yami, which meant that maybe…

_IIE!_ Yami let out a VERY frustrated but silent sigh. _I'm about to start thinking just like Kerii._

"So, what were you going to say about not saying it was wrong or—?" The older of the two fell into complete shock.

What if Yugi had heard their conversation? What if now he had the wrong idea?

Crap.

"That girl was only bothering," he said without thinking. "I say we should get back to work." Yugi nodded, not saying anything else for fear of breaking the atmosphere. "Now," he continued, stretching his hand to grab the boy's notebook from the table in front of them. "I don't remember what happens after they fight."

"Oh, I have it written down in…" and just when he was about to, Yugi's hand reached for it, too. And obviously, their hands, at some point, touched each other. Feeling a spark between the two hands, they both looked at the other one for what seemed like an eternity. Reacting, the two of them took back their hands and gazed at the other way. Yami was blushing like a maniac.

_Could it be that… that I _do_ feel something for this kid?_

* * *

(A/N: Now ain't I just evil? XD I know you guys probably wanna kill me right now... isn't Yami kawaii in this chapter, though? n///n I love Yugi and his kinda stubbornness, it's just adorable!

Review, minna!! It inspires me and now I need more inspiration because I got two stories going on! And check out the other one, too! Onegai! :D Arigatou! n.n)


	15. Conversation

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 15**

"Mutou-san?" The five workers turned their heads to the door, where the principal could be seen.

"H- Hai, Sakiko-san?" asked Yugi, standing up from the chair where he was sitting.

"You have a call," she answered, "from… a friend of yours? He said his name is Katsuya Jounouchi," said the elder, putting on a nervous smile. A very not-nervous one formed on the boy's face.

"Jou-kun!" he called excitedly, following Sakiko out of the door. He hadn't talked to his friend in such a long time…

"Here you go," said the headmaster as she handled Yugi the phone and left the office.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Oi, Yuge!"_

"Jou-kun, what's up?"

"_Whoo! Long time no talking with ya!"_

"I know, Jou, I've really missed you and jii-chan!" replied Yugi. "How did you get the school's number?"

"_I made up some research, and Shizuka 'elped me, y'know."_

"Oh, yeah, I would've guessed… how are you two guys?"

"_Just fine, Yuge. Anythin' interesting over ther'?" _The boy blushed slightly as the first thought that came up to his mind had to do with a certain person who looked a lot like him.

"N- Not really," he answered.

"_Ho? Dat doesn't soun' like nothin'!" _argued Jounouchi. Too bad for Yugi that his friend could see right through his best efforts. _"C'mon, man, tell me every single d'tail 'f it!"_

"There's… this person…"

"_Guy or girl?"_ He hesitated before answering.

". . . Guy."

"_Oh, right. Keep goin'."_

"So, this guy… he was very mean with me when we first met. And after two bad moments, well, we started again, you know what I mean?"

"_Yuge, if I get stuck som'where, you'll be da first one ta know."_

"Yush; anyway, we're also roommates, and we're working together with other two guys to make a play that will be presented in about three months and a half."

"_So?"_

"The thing is that… etto… how to explain…"

"_Oh, I get dat. You like 'im, don't ya?"_ Yugi felt his head burning with the blood going to his cheeks.

"I don't really know if I like him," he said. "I mean, we've gotten just along this past month, and he doesn't seem to have anything against me or something."

"_Should take da chance, man,"_ said Jounouchi.

"Demo, I'm afraid that he will hate me or never talk to me again…"

"_Yuge, pal, listen up. If the guy weren't a homo, I'm sure he woulda never entered da school."_

Yugi thought about Jounouchi's statement for a moment.

"W- Wait, I don't even know if I like him or not in the first place!"

"_Man, you're's easy ta read's an open book."_ The boy blushed even more, hoping that Sakiko-san wasn't somewhere nearby.

"I'll see what I do about that, ne?"

"_All right, Yuge. Better do dat, got it?"_

"Hai, Jou-kun."

"_By the way, when you comin' ta visit? Shizuka's been wonderin' when we're seein' ya again, and your jii-chan too."_

"Etto… I don't know, Jou. I really want to see you guys too. But I'm kinda busy at the moment. I'll call you, yush?"

"_Hai, just don't let it be dat long, got it? See ya!"_

"See you, Jou-kun!" And finally, Yugi hang up the phone.

That talk had really been exhausting, even if it lasted no more than 5 minutes. It annoyed him how frustrated he was with himself right now.

Yugi was gay, of course. He had never had any interest in girls, and the shōnen-ai stories he wrote just supported that first fact.

But Yami couldn't be, could he? Jou had been right in some part, but that Yami drew and also supported love between two males didn't mean that he was a homo too, right?

So many questions and no answer to any of them. Now Yugi was even more frustrated than before, so he decided to just go back to the room where he and his companions were working.

"THE HELL?!" The boy stopped at the door. That was Yami's voice…

"What?" That was Kerii's… Yugi sighed at the thought of the two relatives fighting again.

"What do you mean 'what'?! Have you gone insane?!" Why was his look-a-like yelling that way? What in the world were both of them talking about?

"There's nothing wrong with that." He held back a gasp. Nothing wrong?

He quickly made a mental list of everything he might consider wrong and that Kerii might not, and one in particular stood at the top of said list.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but…!"

"What isn't wrong?" The girl turned to the door as soon as Yugi's voice was heard. He felt bad for intruding all of a sudden, but he couldn't stand it anymore.

"N- Nothing, it's nothing, kid," answered Yami, standing with his back to the boy.

"I think Yami-kun has problems while making up his mind," said the girl with a very squeaky voice, resting her arms on the back of her (stolen, as Yugi noticed) chair like a child.

"Shut up, you little demon!" ordered the crimson-eyed angrily.

"Just what were you two guys talking about?" asked his smaller look-a-like. He suddenly felt tension in the atmosphere.

"Never mind." The girl stood up from her stolen place. "Now, I'll go and bring Bakura and Ryou-kun back so you can all get back to work. Demo, you guys don't have to wait for them! You can continue in the meantime!" Huh? Yugi hadn't even noticed that his other two companions had gone missing.

Before any of the two look-a-likes could say a thing, the female teenager had already walked away.

"So, what were you going to say about not saying it was wrong or—?" The boy cursed himself for being so stubborn, but he wanted to know! Yami seemed to freeze for a while until finally facing Yugi.

"That girl was only bothering," he said hesitantly, sitting again as Yugi took his place beside him. "I say we should get back to work." The boy just nodded, not saying anything else for fear of breaking the atmosphere. "Now," he continued, stretching his hand to grab the boy's notebook from the table in front of them. "I don't remember what happens after they fight." Yugi did, also.

"Oh, I have it written down in…" And just then, both of their hands met. Their respective owners looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally reacted, they pulled their hands back and stared at the opposite side.

The boy didn't know what to do or say. He tried thinking about something to speak of when a question fell on his mind.

"Y- Yami-san?"

"H- Hai?"

"Etto… w- why were you so mean to me when we first met?" His older look-a-like sighed and looked at Yugi.

"I guess it's been killing you since that first day, ne?" Yugi nodded. "Well, then… it's a very long story… but here it is."


	16. Haunting Past

(A/N: Whooo!! n.n This chapter was easier to write than I expected... gomen ne!! Sorry that it took so long, but I've been as busy as hell with my damn homework and the stupid tests...!! Baka school! DX Anyway, sorry for not editing the last chapter, but kaa-san got really angry at poor Riku-chan and kicked her out before I could do anything, so I just uploaded it. Demo, here it is the next one! Me hopes minna-san likes it!! :D Enjoy! n.n)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 16**

"I guess it's been killing you since that first day, ne?" Yugi nodded. "Well, then… it's a very long story… but here it is." The boy took quickly his notebook and hugged it to his chest.

"You see, kid, when I was a child, everybody in my family gathered and we had these small 'family reunions.' I loved them because I could be with Kerii and Toko, the only relatives I had around my age. I don't have any siblings, so they were like my older brother and younger sister. However," Yami stopped briefly, looking at the floor.

"What is it?" asked the boy.

"After Kerii's and Toko's father died, the reunions stopped, and I was left alone again. My parents told me that I should try to get along with my classmates in school. The truth is that I _did_ try, but they were the ones that would never even get near me."

"Why?" Yami smiled slightly and looked at Yugi.

"They saw the sketches I liked to do." The smaller look-a-like said no more as Yami's statement had completely answered his question. "Anyway, I didn't really care. I just saw them as some bunch of idiots, actually." He let out a small chuckle. "And then, one day… _he_ came into the picture."

"_Stop it, give it back!" The boy in front of Yami pushed him away and he fell down to the floor, tears in his eyes. "I've done nothing to you, please give me back my sketch!"_

"_Aw, he looks like he's going to cry!" said the bully, taking the sketch in both of his hands, slightly beginning to tear it apart._

"_IIE!" cried Yami._

"_Stop it!" The bully fell down before any of the two could react. The crimson-eyed blinked and saw a blonde boy standing in front of him. He had his sketch on his right hand. "Leave him alone!"_

"_Gah, you're no fun!" The blonde made a fierce move and the other boy quickly left the place. He turned around and finally met Yami's eyes with his own brown-green eyes._

"_I think this is yours," he said in a soft voice, giving the sketch back to its owner. _

"_A- Arigatou," replied the crimson-eyed. _

"_That's a nice drawing," said the other boy._

"_You're the first one to say that," answered Yami, wiping his eyes. "Everybody thinks it's something weird."_

"_I think it's cute." He smiled softly as the blonde did first. "My name is Joshua," said the blonde, holding out his hand._

"_Nice to meet you, Joshua. I'm Yami," said Yami, shaking his hand with Joshua's. _

"We became friends since that moment," said Yugi's older look-a-like. "After elementary, we started the same middle school, and in some moment, he became the inspiration for all of my sketches."

"Do you mean that you…?" The younger one was afraid of completing his question. He didn't want to hurt Yami's feelings.

"Heh, no. I wasn't in love with him or anything," responded the older, almost as if he had read the little one's mind, letting out another chuckle.

"Then, what happened?" The small smile on Yami's face faded harshly.

"Then, on our last year of middle school, Melanie came along."

_Yami sat quietly at an empty table on the cafeteria, adding the last details to a sketch he had just finished._

"_Oi, Yami!" He looked up and smiled as the sight of Joshua came into his view._

"_Oi, Joshua," he replied, waving at his friend before he sat at the place next to him. _

"_What are you doing now?"_

"_Just finishing this…" said the crimson-eyed, hardly focusing on the hair's shade of one of his creations._

"_Yush…" Joshua had always respected his best friend's concentration and usually stayed silent when he was doing one of his masterpieces. _

"_Why, did you want to tell me something?" asked Yami, his attention still on the sketch._

"_Actually," replied Joshua. "Remember Melanie? That tall and cute girl from our Biology class?"_

"_Mh-hm." Yami nodded with his head. "You're always talking about her, how could I possibly forget who she is?" The blonde grinned in response. "What about her?"_

"_I'm planning on asking her out for tonight." _

_It felt as if everything and everyone had fallen into a deep silence as Yami's mind finally registered and realized the words his friend had just spoken._

"_E- Eh?" _

"_Huh? Nani?"_

"_W- What did you say?" The crimson-eyed couldn't believe it. It _couldn't_ be true._

"_I'm planning on asking Melanie out for tonight," repeated Joshua, a bit confused by Yami's reaction. "Why, is something wrong about it?"_

"_I- Iie," said the sketcher. "I was just… surprised."_

"_Eh? Oi, isn't she such an amazing girl?" Yami bit his lower lip._

_He had never really liked Melanie. She had transferred to their school since the middle of their second year from somewhere in America, and he had never thought of her as an "amazing girl" as his friend did. Of course, somehow, she had stolen the boy's heart since the very first day of her staying._

"_Hai, she is," he lied, biting again his lip after he finished talking. _

"_Aw, what's wrong, Yami? You're not usually this tense when doing a sketch!" wondered Joshua, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders._

"_Daijoubu," replied Yami. "And I'm not doing it, I'm _finishing_ it," he corrected harshly. "They're two different things, Joshua. Learn to difference them."_

"As he said, Joshua did ask Melanie out, and they were an official couple by the next day."

Yugi's eyes saddened when he saw Yami clenching his fists.

"Weren't you happy for him?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I was," answered the crimson-eyed. "But I was still a bit afraid. Like I told you before, I didn't trust her, but I wasn't going to ruin Joshua's relationship just because of my insecurity.

"One way or the other one, they started to spend most of their time together; and even when he was with me, Joshua would never stop talking about his new girlfriend. 'She's so wonderful' or 'she told me that she loves me!' or stuff like that? He always spoke about that. In some way, it hurt me… to know that the only person I had found that could understand me was slowly slipping away from me.

"Demo—Joshua was happy… so was I."

The little one's heart fell deep into his chest. He couldn't help but feel sad for his roommate.

"What happened?" Yami turned to look at him.

"One day, I caught Melanie cheating on Joshua with another guy, and I tried telling him… and we had a massive fight…"

"_Why don't you listen to me, Joshua?! This isn't a damn joke!" yelled Yami, following Joshua as he tried to run away from him. _

"_Why should I listen?! It's obvious that you're jealous because we don't spend as much time together as before, but inventing stories about MY girlfriend is just way too low, Yami!"_

"_I'm not inventing anything! I'm not lying, Joshua, for heaven's sake, listen to me!" Yami touched his friend's arm._

"_Get away from me!" yelled the blonde, shaking the hand away. "I can't believe you got this far just because you're jealous!"_

"_I'm jealous, that's true, but I'm just trying to protect you! You're my best…!"_

"_STOP IT!" The crimson-eyed winced at the way Joshua yelled at him. "Don't say that! Don't say that you're trying to protect me, 'cause I can clearly see that you're only trying to break her and me apart!"_

"_Joshua…"_

"_Shut up! I should have never told you… we shouldn't have been best friends in the first place!"_

Yugi held a hand to his mouth. It was the same scene he had dreamed with a month ago! Now it all made sense! The silhouettes… they were Yami and Joshua fighting!

"Did you ever see him again?"

"Not really," said the older one. "But not because we had fought…" He brought a hand up to his eyes, sniffling as if he wanted to hold tears back. "He eventually found out that I was telling the truth… and that same night…

"He killed himself."

* * *

(A/N: -hides under shelter- BEFORE any of you say anything, SUMIMASEN!! U.U This HAD to happen, yush? I had planned this since a long time ago, and it's an important part of the story!  
. . . Well, not actually. Still!!! DON'T KILL ME!

Man, Yami's family has been the one to suffer, hasn't it? Poor Yami-kun he needs a hug... but soon, Yugi-kun will heal his big and poor broken heart! n.n Review, minna-san! :D)


	17. Ending a Story, Beginning a New One

(A/N: Yush! Moshi moshi, minna-san! Long time nothing new happened in this story!! -reminds me that _Codename_ still has to be updated...- Anyway, this chapter has some SERIOUS fluff at the end, and I know you guys will probably wanna... oops! Not saying anything! You have to read it to find out! :P I just own the plot and my two characters -but neither appears here, so!- ENJOY!! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 17**

Yugi didn't give enough credit to what his ears had just heard.

Yami's best friend had killed himself while they were still in junior high… he couldn't imagine how hard it must had been for him.

The older one still held a hand to his eyes as if he were about to start crying.

"It was his 15th birthday, and I went to his house to at least apologize for yelling at him," said Yami after a while of being silent. "When I got there, the door was open, and I began to worry. There was no sign of 0either of his parents, so I went to his room. I opened the door, saw him… his neck was surrounded by a tight rope… and the rope was held by his ceiling fan."

The crimson-eyed sniffled, and Yugi could barely see a water drop that fell to the floor after trespassing his look-a-like's hand.

"After getting him down, I tried to bring him back…"

_Yami ran to his best friend's aid, cutting the rope with a blade that he saw on Joshua's desk. He caught his body and put him down on the floor._

"_Joshua, Joshua, wake up! Onegai, Joshua!" he yelled, tears filling his eyes as he applied pressure into the blonde's chest with his hands. "Don't leave me! I need you, Joshua, onegai!"_

"_Joshua-kun?!" The younger teenager turned his head to the door, and there were his friend's parents, his mother's shock shown totally on her face. _

"_Yami-kun, what happened?!" asked his father, running to his son's side. Yami couldn't answer; the truth was so hard to realize that he could not even speak. _

"_HE'S DEAD!" he yelled, crying. "He's dead, Joshua's dead!" he repeated, hugging the blonde's body tightly to his chest. "Why, Joshua?! I was here for you! Didn't you ever see me?!" _

"_Yami-kun, stop it!" said the woman, who was still at the door. "There's nothing else we can do!"_

"_IIE!" cried the heartbroken teenager. "Dammit, kisama! I was right here and you didn't ever notice me?! BAKARO!" _

"His funeral was a week later," said Yami, crestfallen. "I stopped drawing, then, because every time I touched the paper with a pencil or pen, Joshua's face; the one he had when he died; appeared in my head, and I couldn't stand it."

"Sumimasen," mumbled Yugi, speaking for the first time. "I'm really sorry." He didn't know what else to say. _No way_ had he gone through such a hard stage, so he couldn't really say 'I know how you feel.' "W- What about Kerii? S- She started living with you for a while, didn't she?" Yami said no thing.

_Oh, no,_ thought the little one. _I shouldn't have said that. I think I hurt his feelings…_

"Hai, she did," spoke the older before Yugi could think something else. "Not so long after that, actually, I received a call from her. My parents weren't home those days, and I didn't recognize her voice, at first."

_RING… RING…_

"_Moshi moshi?" asked Yami as he answered the phone._

"(Sob… sniffle…) E- Etto… h- hai, is A- Atemu Yami there?"

Who can it be?_ he wondered. "Who wants to talk with him?"_

"(Pant… sob…) M- My name is S- Satori K- Kerii, I…m a c- cousin of his."

"_Kerii?" he thought for a moment. Satori… of course! That was his late uncle's last name! "Kerii-chan, is that you?"_

"Yami-kun? Oh, thank Ra!"_ Her voice sounded as if she had started crying harder. _"I'm s- so glad I c- could contact you!"

"_Kerii, what's wrong?" asked her cousin. "Is something the matter?"_

"Could—Could I s- stay with you for a w- while (sob)?"

"_H- Hai, Kerii-chan. Demo, I'd like to know what happened. Where's Toko? Are you with him? Is he okay?" Yami knew that her mother was not someone she could rely on now. That's why he didn't ask about her. But what about her brother? What could have happened between them to make the girl ask Yami to stay with him? They had a very good sibling relationship, it'd had to be something _really_ bad. _

_Kerii's voice broke down into uncontrollable cries._

"Yami-kun, a- aniki is… aniki is…!"

(A/N: Just so you guys don't get confused, we've just ended the flashback n.n)

"I'll tell you that I almost hung up on her as soon as she told me about Toko's death," he said truthfully, removing his hand from his eyes, facing Yugi. "I wasn't willing to stand another loss… but I realized that Kerii needed me. And when she told me about her mom getting re-married and her husband being a total baka, I left it aside and assumed the role of the big brother she had just lost."

"I would've never thought about it," replied the boy, clutching the notebook tighter. "It must've been something really hard to deal with…"

"One way or the other, she started to live with me, and she did during a couple of months in which my parents were out because of business, until Emiya came for her. I'd rather not talk about him." For the second time since he had started talking, Yami smiled; not widely, not slightly; just a normal smile. "I guess I still haven't really answered your question."

Yugi tried to remember what his question had been in the first place.

"Oh, right," he added when finally remembering.

"The sketch—_that_ sketch—was in the Art Club room because it seems like somebody rescued it from being thrown into the trash. I told Kojiha that I didn't want it anymore, but apparently, she did, and decided that it would stay."

"Why didn't you want it?" asked the boy. Yami let out a humorless laugh.

"Because that was the first sketch Joshua saw; the one that brought us together." Yugi gasped and looked down. "When I saw that you had found it and, it seemed that, you liked it, I couldn't help remembering him. The face that I had locked away in the deepest part of my mind during 5 years suddenly came to the surface again, and I didn't feel like I would be able to stand it."

The memory of the day they'd met came into the little one's mind.

"That's why you said that it didn't matter anymore to you, right?" Yami nodded.

"There was a part of me that totally wanted to believe that Joshua had somehow come back; however, the other one reminded it that he had died and that what it thought couldn't ever possibly happen," he explained.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind? I mean, after our encounter in the room, also," asked his smaller look-a-like, filled with curiosity. "Not that I minded, of course." Yami smiled again.

"_Why, why, why?! Damn it!" cursed the crimson-eyed as he got out to the courtyard. He sat under a tree, his blank-paged notebook in hand. "Who does he think he is, anyway?" _

_For the second time in the day in 5 long years, the image of an old and late friend came to Yami's head._

"_I- Iie! Go back to where you were!" he told himself, gripping tightly his head. "Don't come out!"_

_It was useless. Once again… Joshua had been set free. Yami shut his eyes as hard as he possibly could. _

"_Why does this kid remind me so much of you?" he questioned as he leaned his head on the tree's trunk. "Just because he said he liked _that_ sketch?" He chuckled. "That makes no sense at all." The crimson-eyed opened his eyes. "But if it is really like that… did you send him, Joshua? Did you send this kid as some sort of replacement?" Yami held his breath and laughed at his own thought. _Iie, I just need to give him a chance,_ he decided. _He might remind me of Joshua, but he's _not_ Joshua. If I only warm up to him and try to be friends with him… who knows what might result.

_Being as happiest as he hadn't been in the past 5 years, Yami took his notebook, the pencil he was carrying with him—and started to draw. Instead of seeing Joshua's painful face, he now pictured him smiling… the same smile he'd had when returning the sketch to Yami. _

Arigatou, Joshua,_ he thought before giving in to his drawing._

Now Yugi was really speechless. He felt his face warming up, and he prayed that he wasn't _dearly_ blushing! Had Yami actually thought all of that?

"I- I didn't know…"

"Gomenasai," replied Yami. "Now I realize that Joshua _did_ send you; not to be a replacement, but to help me, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth…" he looked deeply into the boy's eyes, "… you're the first one to know about Joshua." Yugi felt his face getting ever warmer.

"W- Why?" Yami smiled wider.

"Because there was no one else I could tell this to," he answered. "Definitely not my parents; they wouldn't care. Definitely not Kerii; she had suffered enough, too. Who else did I have left?" Now the boy was completely sure that he was blushing, so he looked down again. "I guess that somehow makes you special, ne?"

Before he could even realize it, as he lifted his head, Yugi noticed that Yami's face was even closer to his, crimson eyes deeply staring into amethyst ones, a smile across his lips. The older one was leaning closer, closer…

The boy felt like he couldn't breathe… and he closed his eyes.

* * *

(A/N: OHMYGOSH! OhMyGosh! OhMyGosh! -laughs- I'm such a meanie, aren't I? :D Shumimashen, I wanted to put up a scene like this LONG ago, didn't find the chance, saw this episode, said "hell, why not?", and TA-DAA!!

Are they gonna kiss? Will Yugi think twice about it? Will _Yami_ think twice about it? OMG! What's gonna happen?! I know, of course :D but if you wanna know, you've got to r-e-v-i-e-w!! Onegai! n.n)


	18. First Kiss, Part 1

(A/N: Moshi moshi!! n.n All right, before we begin, some things to leave in clear: 1.- this is half of chapter 18, 2.- I don't know when I'll have the rest, and 3.- consider this as my Christmas present for you, guys! :D The disclaimer's already been mentioned enough... Man, it's been more than a year since I became a member! Holy crap! Yay! -kudos, kudos- :D And it's almost a year since my first fanfic! Oh my gosh!! n///n

FINALLY! AFTER 17 CHAPTERS... LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE MOMENT WE'VE -yes, _we_, counting me too!- ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! Enjoy! I sure did! :P)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 18 (Part 1)**

His heart was beating quickly and he could even feel the blood pumping through his veins. Oh God, oh God, this wasn't happening, was it? His eyes still closed and his lips slightly parted, Yugi suddenly felt Yami's breath hovering above his mouth.

And before he knew it, another pair of lips had been pressed against his own.

Yami's kiss was strong and full of desire and his breath timed in with Yugi's as the boy almost immediately intertwined his fingers in the older one's hair. The crimson-eyed smirked at this and moved his hands to the hem of the younger's shirt. Roughly, he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist, receiving a surprised noise from the little one.

Yugi moaned as soon as Yami's hands came in contact with his skin. He softly caressed the flesh in circular movements with his thumbs, earning more sweet noises from the boy's mouth as he still assaulted it with his urgent kiss.

Soon enough, the position they were both in (still sat at their chairs) became too uncomfortable, the two look-a-likes stood up from their places and got to the wall, where Yami held Yugi tightly in place, arms still wrapped possessively around his waist.

"Nnn…" moaned the little one when the crimson-eyed finally separated his lips from his own. Not much later, though, instead of assaulting his mouth, Yami began to trail soft but passionate kisses down the boy's neck, almost tasting hungrily his skin. "Y- Yami-san…"

"You're tense," whispered the older one, his voice filled with desire. "Relax," he murmured kindly, still kissing Yugi's neck.

The smaller look-a-like noticed that he was indeed tense. So the first thing he did was to relax his whole body and let out a slight sigh, enjoying Yami's touch and realizing that he was starting to get _really_ hard.

"Yami…" he practically panted.

"Hm?" replied said teenager, not really paying attention. Yugi was about to speak, to at least _say_ something, but no words came to his mind. Yami lifted his head and stared deeply into the eyes of the boy in front of him.

The little one's face was all flushed and he was blushing too much, which (for Yami) meant that he didn't want to stop as neither did his older look-a-like.

Yami smiled sweetly,

"You really are cute," and again kissed Yugi's swollen lips.

This time, his tongue flicked out to taste the boy's mouth. Yugi let out a loud yet soft moan as he swiftly parted his lips and allowed entrance to the intruder. He held tighter onto Yami's hair, holding for dear life as the older one tickled the roof of his mouth. He tightened his grip even more when both their tongues met.

Yugi felt, more than heard, Yami moaning while he moved his hands to the boy's face, holding it still and grinding his own body against the one he had in front, pressing it even more against the wall.

When their mouths separated, the crimson-eyed did his best to keep his breathing calm and low, but he wasn't being any successful; and Yugi was not having any better luck. They gazed into each other's eyes when, suddenly, Yugi felt his body tensing again as a _thud_ was heard from the door.

* * *

(A/N: OH MY GODNESS!! That was something, don't tell me it wasn't!

Remember, this is only _half_ of the chapter! -see upper part for details- I hope you guys enjoy this small full of YamixYugi fluff and that it's a good enough Christmas present for you, minna-san! You deserve it! Please review! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!! :D)


	19. First Kiss, Part 2

(A/N: Yay! The second half of chapter 18 ISH FINALLY HERE!! I should've had it a while ago... damn it. Sumimasen! T-T But here it is! n.n

I think this has been like the most difficult chapter I've ever done for this fanfic -or at least one of the hardest ones- I had a lot of stuff going on in my mind and Kerii takes an important role in this chapter. For those ones that don't like her, she'll be gone in two or three chapters, I think.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, just my OCs and the plot. Enjoy! :D)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 18 (Part 2)**

A very familiar blue head stood in the door, mouth wide open, looking at the two look-a-likes pressed together against the wall. Both of them turned to her and the blush on Yugi's cheeks increased.

"A- Ano… Y- Yugi-kun? Etto—I'm… gonna steal Yami-kun for a while, n- ne?" said Kerii, quickly moving and grabbing one of her cousin's arms, dragging him outside the room.

Yugi just stayed in his place, face flushed, lips swollen, and mind confused.

Atemu Yami had just kissed him! And he had kissed him back!

The urge he'd had… the feeling, the _need_ of it…

Yugi still couldn't believe how much he'd liked that kiss.

He even wanted Yami to kiss him again.

-

_BAM!_

"Just what were you thinking?!" yelled Kerii as she crushed her cousin against the wall.

"What are you talking about?" he replied casually.

"Oh, my Ra! Do you realize this?! You guys were practically making out! Oh, God! What if somebody else had entered?! Not that I have anything against it, it was an awesome show, but do you have any idea of what you were doing?!"

Yami raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you making such a fuss over this?" he asked.

"Because just half an hour ago, you told me that you didn't feel anything for Yugi-kun, and when I come back, I see you two kissing?!"

"In the first place, my dear cousin, I never said a thing about not feeling anything for the kid." Kerii's eyes widened in response.

"I remember very well that when I said 'you two really look kawaii together' you almost wanted to kill me," she replied.

"That doesn't mean I was telling you 'I don't have feelings for him'."

"Are you saying that you do have feelings for him?"

"I never said that, either."

"Yami, you were _kissing_ him. _Don't_ freaking tell me that you don't at least like him."

"I do like him."

"Cous' cous', I think it's a lot more than just liking him."

"Oh, please—"

"I mean it! If I hadn't interrupted you, I bet you would've—!"

"ENOUGH!" The blue-haired winced at her relative's tone of voice. "Wakarimashita, you don't need to say anything else!" He sighed in desperation and brought a hand up to his eyes.

"Yami-kun," Kerii placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're my cousin, the only family left I have, technically; and Yugi-kun is my very best friend. I don't want any of you to get hurt at the end… onegai." She pleaded him with her eyes. "I'm gonna talk with Yugi-kun right now; demo… think about it, ne?" As she said this, the girl let out a sigh and walked away to the room where her best friend was still waiting. "I'm really glad for you, though." She smiled before finally vanishing from his sight.

Yami moved his hand down to his mouth, feeling the soft touch of Yugi's lips on his own. He had really liked kissing the boy…

And he wanted to do it again.

-

Yugi was afraid. He didn't want to see the crimson-eyed just yet. What would he say? 'I liked when you kissed me, could you do it again?' Iie, definitely not. How would he react? What would Yami say to him? That it had been a mistake? That it was better if they didn't get along anymore?

"Yugi-kun?" The voice of a certain female interrupted his thinking. "May I have a moment with you?"

"Eh? H- Hai, Kerii-chan," he said softly, sitting down on the chair. The girl sat on the place next to his. "Look, if it is about what you saw…"

"Yugi—" she interrupted him. "Listen, I really have no intentions to say bad stuff about what I saw. I have deeply nothing against it, and you know it," she said with a smile.

"Demo?" Kerii sighed slightly.

"I don't know what might've happened to Yami that made him change. When I moved in with him… damn, you should've seen how he was acting. I knew something had happened, but I didn't ask him. If he wanted me to tell me, I would be there for him, though," she told Yugi. "He's always had the amazing ability to sketch whatever the hell he wants, and for the time I lived with him, he did not once touch his notebook. When I saw him drawing again…"

"You were happy," Yugi completed.

"I was—I _am_—extremely happy, more than I could ever show." The blue-haired smiled wider. "Then I realized that you'd somehow had something to do with his sudden change. I'm very grateful with you, Yugi. And if you feel something for him, that's even more wonderful!" She stopped briefly. The boy waited until she kept talking. "I'm just asking you to be there for him, to stay with him."

"I will, Kerii-chan," assured the boy.

"Yugi, I'm pretty sure that my cousin _does_ feel something for you. He just needs to make up his mind," she said, her smile fading a bit. "You only have to be patient." The boy nodded at her. "Please, just don't leave him. Promise me that you'll always stay here for him. Will you make me that promise?" asked the girl, holding up her pinky finger. Yugi looked at it and smiled.

"I promise it," he said, intertwining his pinky with hers.

"Arigatou, Yugi-kun," finished the blue-haired, standing up to hug the boy, who returned it while smiling widely. Neither of them knew, of course, that Yami was right outside the room, having heard everything the other two had said. A tear slid down his cheek as he smiled to himself.

"Arigatou, Joshua."

* * *

(A/N: Aww!! Wasn't that kawaii? n///n

OMG! This is my last update of the year! Holy CRAP! Tomorrow's the last day of 2008! BANZAI!! ("Banzai"="Hurray" or something like that) It's been a very good year! I do hope I have the next chapter for Codename for tomorrow, but if not, oh well! Review, minna-san, onegai! :P)


	20. Music, Struggle, and Tragedy

(A/N: Ahh, it's good to be back! :P This is the year's first update!! Nyaa!! n.n Too bad it's not a very happy update T-T I'm working on Codename's next chapter too, so it should be up later, or maybe tomorrow, depends on the time I take to finish it and the time I take with my homework u.u stupid school...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami or Yugi, nor I own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank Kazuki Takahashi-sama for giving us such an awesome anime! Kerii and the plot are my only belonging, enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 19**

It had been almost a month since that day.

Neither Yugi nor Yami had mentioned it in the presence of the other one, either. Both of them were too embarrassed to talk about it with each other. But Yugi, indeed, had spoken to Ryou about the event.

"I—don't know what got to me. Suddenly he kissed me, and I… I kissed him back," he had said, without giving _any_ sort of detail, knowing that Ryou wouldn't ask if he hadn't said anything about it.

"So, is there mutual love between the two of you or something similar?" had asked the white-haired. The little one hadn't given him an answer.

Besides that, both acted as if nothing had even happened. Of course, the smaller one had been having trouble pretending that he didn't get uneasy around Yami, and he felt that Yami had been also having the same problem, even if he could control it more.

Today, the crimson-eyed and his look-a-like were with Kerii at the room with a "MUSIC" sign with bold letters in the door. There really wasn't a music club, but there was a room with instruments for people who liked to play once in a while to relax from the typical teenager stress.

"Yugi-kun, have you ever written a song?" asked the girl, sitting in the bench of the piano standing in the middle of the room.

"I've tried, but never been able to," said the boy with an apologetic smile.

"What about you, cous' cous'?"

"It's not like I've ever been good with letters in the first place," answered the relative. The blue-haired laughed in sympathy.

"Eh, then you won't really help, but still," she added, placing her fingers on the keys. She breathed slowly, deeply, closed her eyes, and then she began to play.

Yugi gasped as a beautiful melody rang within his ears.

Was that product of Kerii's hands?

It couldn't be possible.

"She's a composer," whispered Yami lowly not to interrupt his cousin. "This is what she does best."

"I can hear it," replied his look-a-like. "She's amazing!"

"I still have trouble believing what she can do," he added, smiling kindly. "She really is a talented musician."

Suddenly, the melody stopped roughly. Both guys turned to the girl. She turned her head in their direction and smiled in sympathy.

"Gomenasai," she said. "I forgot I wasn't alone."

"Nani? Kerii-chan, that was, by far, the most _beautiful_ thing I've ever heard! You shouldn't have stopped!"

"Arigatou, Yugi-kun!" she thanked him. "I was meaning to ask you what kind of music you'd like for the play, but then this one came into my head and I had to play it. Guess I got too carried away."

"You _just_ _thought_ it?" repeated Yami incredulously. "You hadn't even planned it?"

"Hai and iie, respectively."

Yugi's mouth opened widely. So Kerii could also make up things from one second to the next one!

"Now, for my question…" Kerii's voice drove him away from his thoughts. "What kind of music would you like? Since the story's already planned and stuff, I'd like to start working with the songs. Yami-kun says…"

"Calming, kinda soothing at the same time, romantic, I guess," answered the crimson-eyed.

"Is that so, ne?" The girl turned to Yugi. "Yugi-kun says…"

"Same here, and I'd also like a hint of sadness in some of them, like when they break up, for example," he responded. Yami's gaze went to him.

"I see," spoke the girl. "Hai, I'll start thinking on them!"

"Can we be of any help?" asked Yugi, trying his best to ignore the crimson-eyed's gaze still piercing him.

"Not really, Yugi-kun," answered the girl with a sad smile. "You can come after I finish, so you tell me what you think."

"How long do you estimate that will take?" asked Yami.

"Etto—I guess you can come in half an hour and I'll have at least 4 songs." Yugi almost chocked at the statement.

"You sure have some free time, ne?" he asked.

"I just have a very widely open mind, that's all," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get to work."

"Sure." The crimson-eyed grabbed Yugi's arm, "Let's go," and dragged him out of the room without giving him a chance to say 'good-bye.'

-

"How long has she been a composer?"

"Oh, I'm not really sure. I guess that a while before starting to live with me, but I don't know."

The two look-a-likes, after leaving Kerii-chan to her work, had decided to take a walk through the school to kill some time. It was the start of the weekend, and probably the school's major population had gone home.

Now both of them were starting to get uneasy as the conversation was already dead.

Yami was strongly fighting the urge to push Yugi to the wall and attack him.

Yugi was resisting an urge just as strong as Yami's of asking him to kiss him again.

Damn the hormones.

The taller one's hands started shaking, and he, in order to keep Yugi from noticing, hid them in the pockets of the jeans he was wearing.

"O- Oi, Yami-san, daijoubu ka?" asked Yugi, pointing at his trembling hands.

Crap, he _had_ noticed.

"Daijoubu," answered Yami roughly, glaring and turning his sight away from the boy.

"Oh…un," he said, his gaze falling to the floor. The taller look-a-like took a glimpse of him with the corner of his eye.

_Dammit, don't do that!_ he thought angrily. _If you just knew how much it affects me to see you like that…_ He stopped his thoughts as soon as Yugi almost caught him staring at him, and quickly turned his eyes away once more.

"A- Ano… Y- Yami-san?" asked the boy shyly.

"Hm?"

"O- Ore…"

"AAHH!" Both look-a-likes came to a halt stop as a chilling scream penetrated the silence. They waited for it again, wondering if it had just been their imagination. Just when they were about to shrug it off their minds, "AHH!"

They heard it again. Yami's face went pale.

"That was Kerii."

-

"KERII-CHAN!" they both yelled, running through the door of the music room.

The blue-haired girl was sprawled across the floor, next to the piano's bench, gasping for air, almost as if she was choking. Yami kneeled down next to her cousin.

"Kerii, Kerii, c'mon, cous', say something!" he said, carrying her in his arms and slightly slapping her cheek. "Kerii, wake up!"

"C- Close—I… feel it…" she managed to say between gasps. "Emi—Emi…"

"Get out," said Yami lowly, angrily, to Yugi.

"N- Nan—?"

"_GET OUT_!" he hissed at the boy, who, with a sad and shocked expression, ran out of the room. Yami felt a hate for himself rise from within his heart, despising what he had just done to the poor little one.

"Y- Yami-k- kun…" panted Kerii, reaching for his arm. "He… he's—c- close…"

Yami didn't need to ask who she was talking about. He had known the answer, ever since the girl had started living with him, perfectly well.

Emiya Kotomine, Kerii's stepfather and legal guardian, was somewhere around, and he was up to no good.

Crap.

* * *

(A/N: Ne, probably some of you already had this in sight... probably not...

Anyway, for the ones that like Kerii, start to get ready to say good-bye to her, cuz she'll be no more in the story in the second next chapter, and worse, maybe next chapter she'll be gone, so... review, minna-san! And forgive my late update! n.n;;)


	21. Farewell

(A/N: I'M SO SORRY, MINNA-SAN!! T.T I know it's been a month since I last updated, and I deeply apologize to you all! Most of all because I feel like I totally rushed this chapter, but I HAD to, ne?!?! -pants- It's mostly based on Yami's perspective, I had to cut a part from Yugi's, but it was necessary. I don't want to spoil anything, so before I say anything else, STUPID, on with the fanfic!

You know the disclaimer already!! Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 20**

Yami sat impatiently at a chair beside his cousin's bed. Kerii-chan was deeply asleep, having fainted not much longer after Yami and Yugi had found her.

Yugi…

The crimson-eyed frowned at himself and clenched his teeth together so hard that his jaw began to hurt. He had been terribly cruel to the boy some moments ago. But he couldn't have told him what was happening to the blue-haired girl. Kerii had made him promise so.

He let out a long sigh, leaning his elbows on his knees, and buried his face on his hands almost as if that could take him away from everything.

Why had he made such a big, stupid, and unfixable mistake? Why, oh why, had he kissed Yugi? Why had he seen him so delicate, so fragile, so innocent, and kissed him?

What an idiot he was.

And now he was stuck between the wall and the sword… or whatever the hell it was said.

Not only that, but Kerii's stepfather was somewhere around, which obviously meant bad news.

The crimson-eyed took his face from out of his hands as soon as he heard his cousin's voice.

"Y- Yami-kun?" The blue-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at her favorite relative. Good, at least now she was awake. But her face was very pale even when she had a smile on it.

"How're you feeling?" asked Yami, smiling apologetically. Kerii nodded slightly.

"Un, I'm fine," she said. "Sorry for fainting just like that," apologized the girl.

"Oi, daijoubu," he replied. Then he hesitated slightly. "Are you sure that it's him, Kerii-chan?" She nodded again.

"Completely positive, since I've already got used to feeling when he's near." Yami sighed. "Demo, changing the subject…" She moved her hand from her lap to her jeans' pocket and took out some folded sheets of paper before giving them to her cousin. "Those are the songs I was able to write. One of them is not mine, though; it's a song from one of my favorite artists."

"You were able to write more than one?" The crimson-eyed took a look at the papers. They were pretty beautiful lyrics, and he could see that the girl had erased each of them more than once.

"I know that you yelled at Yugi-kun," said the girl, earning a guilty look from her relative. "And I know it was because of the promise you made to me; for keeping it I thank you. Luckily, you know how to read the piano notes and imagine the melody. I want _you_ to learn them so you can sing them to him, ne?"

At this comment, Yami's cheeks gained a slightly pink blush; however, he did not say a thing. Kerii smiled at his silence.

-

"_Something I never thought I'd feel, didn't believe I'd ever feel…_"

Yami, at his room, almost two hours later since he'd talked with Kerii, sang to himself quietly the same part over and over again. His cousin had really made an awesome job writing those songs… they were truly beautiful and unbelievably expressed his true feelings—the same feelings he was denying to admit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, singing the next part.

"_Thinking about you all day long, makes me wonder just how much, I truly, really, deeply…_" He stopped there. The following words were "_I love you_" and he wasn't willing to say them so easily just yet, even in a song.

He _couldn't_. So he just kept going.

"_Feeling uneasy around you makes my mind go wild and my heart beat fast, 'cause no matter how much I try, I can't actually say what's on my mind…_"

Yami was beginning to think about killing Kerii himself. She had put way too much feeling into her duty. There was NO WAY he was going to sing something like that in front of Yugi!

Yugi, Yugi, Yugi Yugi Yugi…

"AAHH!" He finally exploded. Grabbing his head with both hands, he lied down on his bed. This had to stop. But how?

Well, that was simple! He was going to look for the boy, tell him exactly how he felt (probably kiss him if the chance got around), and done! Problem solved! So even if Yugi didn't return his feelings—which was obviously not an option in Yami's mind—he would get rid of that gigantic weight over his shoulders. Yes, that's exactly what he was going to do!

Just as he was standing up, slight pain shot right through his body. He knew that feeling. He'd had it a lot when he was a child, usually indicating that Joshua or Kerii needed help. But this time…

It was Yugi reaching out to him for help.

-

He ran through the hallways, out to the courtyard, searched in every room. Still no sign of the boy. Where in the world was he? Yami felt like he'd die if something had happened to his look-a-like. When he ran before the building in front of the school, the mental pain stopped. He looked at it.

Why would Yugi be near the pool? He had said that he didn't know how to swim, so why…?

And then it all fell in place.

Kerii's fainting, Emiya's supposed comeback, Yugi being where he had no reason to be…

As he got inside the building, fear took over him. No, there was no sign of either Yugi or Kerii. M- Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe he was just too worried or maybe…

He stopped thinking as soon as he saw a red-haired man holding a familiar girl by her neck against the wall. The fear he felt was replaced by angry and hatred in less than a second.

"EMIYA!" The man turned to him and Yami immediately recognized that face. The face Kerii had been afraid of for most of her life. The face of her stepfather holding her in a death grip as she probably got closer to her time of dying.

"Yami, it's been so long, hasn't it?" smirked Emiya from the place where he was without letting go of her stepdaughter. The crimson-eyed sprinted towards him, fists at sight. When he was close enough, he launched a shot at him, but the man dodged it; however, he let go of the girl, and Kerii fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?! And Yugi?! Where's Yugi?!" he yelled as the red-haired grabbed both of his fists on his hands.

"I gave the kid what he deserved for interfering!" he replied, throwing Yami to the floor and running away before the teenager could stand up. As soon as his feet got him up again, he went over Kerii.

"Y- Yu-g- gi…" she spoke, pointing to the pool. Yami's eyes widened in terror. Emiya had thrown Yugi into the pool… and the boy couldn't swim… He quickly left Kerii sitting up with her back against the wall and then he dived into the water.

And there it was, at the bottom: Yugi's body, blue and pale as a corpse.

As tears invaded his eyes, he swam to the bottom and took the boy on his arms, pressing their bodies tightly together.

_Please be alive,_ he thought while swimming back to the surface. _Please don't leave me!_ At the moment he reached the surface, he took a big gulp of air and got out of the water however he could without ever letting go of Yugi.

"Yami-san!" The crimson-eyed turned to the entrance and saw Ryou, Bakura, Kojiha-san and some paramedics. His sight went to the girl, who was now unconscious as the paramedics placed her into a stretcher. "Daijoubu ka?!" asked Ryou, concern filling his boy, Bakura behind him.

"H- Hai," he said, and showing the body on his arms, "but Yugi isn't!" he cried. "I don't know how long he was down there, I just got him out!"

"Yami, calm down," said Kojiha, allowing some of the paramedics take Yugi out of Yami's grip. "He'll be just fine." Some of the ones who had taken Kerii out of the building put Yugi in another stretcher and one of them pressed his hands tightly against his chest, twice, thrice, four times… until the boy's mouth opened and he spit a great amount of water, gasping. Yami smiled as soon as Yugi sat up.

-

At the hospital, Yugi had explained the whole story, or at least what he knew of it. Emiya had taken Kerii out of the school and into the next building. Yugi kind of heard her scream and so he went to check it out. Emiya forced his head into the water and when he went unconscious, he threw his body into the pool. He didn't know what he had done to Kerii, but that was something Yami said for him.

The boy had already thanked him for saving him, but Yami hadn't answered anything; just smiled kindly at him. Now they were more concerned about the blue-haired girl. She had just woken up, and barely. Her neck was full of bruises left by her stepfather's fingers, and her face could make everybody believe that she had been severely beaten up. In fact, Emiya had tried to kill her, and ran away because he thought the job was done. Kojiha said she's take care of the rest before leaving the two look-a-likes and the girl alone.

"Y- Yami, y- you do remember w- what I asked you, n- ne?" Yami nodded, knowing she meant the songs. She then turned to Yugi. "I- I'm sorry f- for dragging y- you on this…" With most effort, she raised her hand up to where both males could see it. "W- Will you keep t- the p- promise you made to m- me, Y- Yugi-k- kun?" The boy nodded too, and as she held out her pinkie finger, Yugi did the same. But before he could intertwine them, her hand fell down as if her energy had left, and her eyes had closed.

Yami held back a gasp. He took Yugi's wrist and screamed at the top of his lungs. Kojiha and some doctors and nurses got into the room; one of them pushed Yami and Yugi out of the room. The boy couldn't understand anything, but the older one did. Yugi begged him to explain with tears flooding his amethyst orbs. Even when Yami had the answer at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't yet accept it.

Satori Kerii, 18 years old, his cousin, one of his best friends since childhood… had just died in front of his very eyes. He could've sworn he had slightly heard her voice.

_Farewell, cous' cous'._

* * *

(A/N: **There you go.** You wanted her gone? Now she's gone! And even if some didn't want her to, she had to! It's part of the story! She could no longer go on! And now I feel horribly **guilty**!! TT-TT Okay, except from the tragic side of the chapter, was it cute? I don't think so that much... what about you guys? Please review!

AND I PROMISE I WON'T EVER TAKE SO LONG TO UPDATE AGAIN!! Well, maybe not pinkie promise, but I'LL TRY!! I SWEAR I'LL TRY!! T.T Review, onegai!!)


	22. Come Back, Stay, Don't Leave

(A/N: Before anything, I LOVED writing this chapter. I mean it! Of course, I had some troubles with it, seeing that I wrote it all today, but I loved how it came out. Still, there's something I'm not okay with... oh, well. I'm sorry for being so late with the updates!! And I'm sorry for those of you expecting a new Codename chapter soon -I left you with such a cliffhanger...- but I'm at a writer's block there. So, any idea is appreciated and taken into account!  
Forgetting about that... enjoy this chapter! My favorite up to now, besides the kiss, that is. WARNING! Loads and loads of fluffiness and cuteness and things that will make fans go "awww" and fangirls scream out and probably cry. Nah, I'm exaggerating, enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 21**

The funeral of Satori Kerii was held a week later.

Every student at the Shōnen-Ai High School had already heard of the devastating news. The school had decided to have that day off in order to pay respect to their fallen comrade. Yugi had been to some funerals before, but never had he seen so much people.

"I didn't know that she knew this many people," he told Yami, stepping closer to him.

"Oh, yes, many people knew her. And they're not only from this school, she also had many friends outside," had replied Yami. Ever since her death, the pair of look-a-likes had been almost like glued together, even though things were still awkward between them.

After that day, Yugi cried endless nights at the loss of his friend. He sometimes cried himself to sleep. It broke Yami's heart to see him like that. He, too, would cry every once in a while, but it was nothing compared to his little one's suffering.

On the other hand, the little one felt terribly sick with himself. How would he keep his promise in the state he had sunk in? How would he be there for Yami if he couldn't even stay okay for himself? He had tried so much not to cry in front of Yami or when he was in the room so he wouldn't get worried, but that only seemed to have the opposite effect.

Poor Yugi.

Poor Yami.

Both were somehow brokenhearted.

To make it even worse, Yugi couldn't stop thinking about his still-on-going feelings for the crimson-eyed. There were nights when he had nightmares, but all of them came to the same end: Yami left him, walking away from him. In every single one of them. He'd wake up with beads of sweat running down his temples and look beside him to make sure that his roommate still slept peacefully beside him.

By the other face of the coin Yami had his own troubles. His nightmares consisted of a different fear. It included Yugi, yes, but he didn't dream of him leaving. In a certain way he did.

No, his nightmares were much worse.

Only last night he'd dreamed his most terrible one yet. He was out on the school's courtyard, all alone, and then he found Yugi, lying down on the grass, surrounded by a pool of blood and a knife at hand just as bloody.

He woke up screaming the boy's name. He turned his head to the side, sighing gladly when he saw Yugi's still figure on the bed. Now he wouldn't tear himself apart from him. They were always together, most of all because they still had a play to prepare. Of course, Ryou and Bakura still worked with them.

In fact, those two had been pretty close lately… Yami paid no more attention to that as he sat closer to Yugi, trying to make out what the boy was oh so softly saying.

-

"_Feeling uneasy around you makes my mind go wild and my heart beat fast, 'cause no matter how much I try, I can't actually say what's on my mind…" _ He stopped there. He hadn't been able to sing any of the songs Kerii had written for him completely.

Yami felt that his heart beat crazily each time he got around the part in each of the songs where the words were either "I love you" or "I can't live without you" or anything of the sort.

He knew very well that he already did, indeed, feel that for Yugi. But saying it out loud wasn't as easy as feeling it. How did the late girl express her emotions in such an easy way? He wondered that ever since she'd shown him the first song she ever wrote.

Now he lay wide awake on his bed, staring at the ceiling with the piece of paper at his hand. What was he to do? Yugi hadn't complained about him being so close to him or something. But he hadn't said anything about it, either.

Yami didn't know how to feel. Did Yugi return his feelings or not? That was the main question.

Talking about the amethyst-eyed boy, the crimson-eyed turned to the wall clock. It was pretty damn late and Yugi wasn't back yet. His eyes widened as his nightmare ran again through his mind.

A pool of blood, a knife in his hand just as bloody…

He shot out of the room without even closing the door.

-

There he was. Walking apparently to nowhere in particular. It was almost as if Yugi was being guided by a ghost that only he could see.

Yami knew about the cliff that surrounded the school's grounds. It gave a lot of space, it's not that anyone could see it. In fact, only Yami knew about it. He had found out the first day he had stayed on the school. While walking around, trying to get to know the place where he'd spent some years of his life, he had come across a cliff, and end to the enormous space.

And now Yugi was about to walk into that same end.

But Yami took his arms before it was too late, screaming out his name and turning him around. Yugi fell to his knees, and his older look-a-like knelt in front of him.

"Yugi, wake up!" he called out. "Please, wake up!" he yelled again. The boy's face seemed to be gone; his eyes had lost the shine Yami loved to see in them. He not only looked gone, but he also looked like he was lost. Like a child searching for his mother through a crowd full with the faces of a thousand strangers. "Please, Yugi," he pleaded, bringing him closer. "Please come back… come back to me, Yugi." He slightly pushed him apart when he heard his stiffened voice.

"Y- Yami?" he spoke softly, as he had for the last few days. "S- She brought me here…" Yami narrowed his eyes in confusion. What was the boy talking about? "Kerii came to me today… she asked me to follow her here… and then she was gone…"

So that was it. Yugi must have imagined the girl's spirit. The mere thought made his heart ache. Hadn't he realized that she had been gone for a month already? She was never coming back.

The boy spoke more nothings about her; "I've seen her before" or "she had already asked me to come here" and many other that only made Yami angrier.

He couldn't control his hand before it slapped Yugi. The poor amethyst-eyed fell on his back while the older teenager stood up, his voice shaking.

"Don't you understand it?! She's been gone for a month, Yugi! She died, she's never coming back!" Why couldn't he understand it? It wasn't so hard to. Yugi's mouth fell slightly. Yami realized what he had done and bit his lower lip.

He'd never called the boy by his name in front of him. Not when he was conscious, at least. He had still kept the habit of calling him "kid," even after having spoken the name as if it was made of only pureness.

"I- I'm sorry," he apologized, kneeling down again and placing a hand on Yugi's slapped cheek, red as it was, where tears made their way down to the floor from his eyes. Oh God… he'd made him cry. The boy's eyes were now closed, and his face leant on Yami's hand so strongly that he thought his neck might break if he pulled his hand back. The crimson-eyed, cautiously, placed one of his arms around Yugi's back and the other one under his legs, pulling him up until he was carrying him like a delicate, fragile prince that had just gone to sleep out of bed.

-

They were soon back in their room. Yami left his roommate on his respective bed and went to a small room they considered as the kitchen. He liked to keep honey and tea herbs and stuff like that. Kerii had taught him how to make a good tea that could cure any sickness with only those.

He put three spoons of honey on a cup and added some water before placing it on a small microwave. It was only 10 seconds before the device beeped. Yami took out the cup as carefully as he could so as not to break it and gave it to Yugi. The boy took it on his hands; which now looked like glass that could come down in millions of pieces with the slightest movement; while the oldest of them placed a thin blanket over his shoulder. Slowly, he took a sip, and then another one, longer, and then another one, even longer.

"I'm sure it'll make you feel better," said the crimson-eyed, sitting in front of him. Yugi only nodded.

Before he could notice, Yami had put a wet towel to his still slightly red cheek. The burning was nearly gone, but the pain would stay for a little bit longer like with any other scar. Now Yami felt terribly guilty. He had not only made his little one cry, but he had also hurt him; hurt him deeply.

Without realizing what he was doing, he leaned in until his lips almost touched the cheek and pressed a butterfly kiss to it, almost as if to drive the pain away. Yugi didn't react, and this time Yami took his face on his hands and kissed his forehead. The boy stood still.

Had he hurt him that much? Oh, how much his own broken heart ached at the mere thought! Tears dwelling at his eyes, he brought the boy closer, hugging him tightly as if he was afraid he'd leave again. And indeed he was.

"Stay with me," he said kindly, kissing Yugi's cheek. "Don't leave," he spoke, and he delivered a kiss to his other cheek, his forehead, his beautiful hair, his nose… Yugi's eyes remained closed as though the pain came back to him with every kiss his look-a-like gave him, but he made no movement.

The tears now running freely down his smooth skin, he looked at the boy with a longing no other person could have described. He longed for the boy who he'd met some months ago, that smiling boy that had brought hope and happiness into his life again. Finally, with a decisive thought, Yami did the unexpected.

He lifted Yugi's face and carefully, softly—oh so softly—brought his mouth down onto the boy's. It was nothing like the passionate kisses they'd shared before. No, not at all. This kiss, this small kiss, was way much different.

"I love you," he said with such a low voice before pressing his lips to Yugi's again. Only when he broke away did the amethyst-eyed made a movement. His hands now rested on Yami's shoulders and his head was leaning against his chest, and the only thought going on in his mind was that he never wanted to be pulled apart from the person holding him so tightly—from the person that treasured him as preciously as if he were a delicate jewel.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, never making any move to break away from the other one.

* * *

(A/N: So, what do you think? Was it cute -I DO THINK SO!!-? Too much? Just loved it? Anything is valid here, guys!!

Again, sorry about the late update and the owed Codename chapter. But this is a base for next chapter, so I'll probably have it sooner... I hope. Review, onegai!! :-D)


	23. After Tonight

(A/N: OMG! 200+ reviews!! I can't believe it, you guys are the awesomeness!! X3 I never thought I'd have so many!! X///X And now, as a thank you, I've done the next chapter!! Okay, um, you might be disappointed, but I really needed to do this. BELIEVE YOU ME, it'll be necessary for further chapters! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I seriously did!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 22**

Yugi didn't know where he was going.

He was just following her again, like he had done so many times already.

This wasn't the first time Satori Kerii appeared out of thin air and asked him to follow her… wherever she went, for there were some times in which she'd vanish as mysteriously as she had suddenly materialized.

He really didn't know where he was going. In occasions he'd know where she was leading him, but this was not one of those. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he had control over his body anymore.

Why was it so dark? Where was Kerii taking him to?

"YUGI!" Before he knew it, a pair of arms turned him around and he fell onto his knees. "Yugi, wake up! Please wake up!" Who was calling him? Was that Yami? The boy couldn't make out the face of the one that had just stopped him. "Please, Yugi," whoever it was, he pulled the boy closer. "Please come back… come back to me, Yugi," he pleaded.

Then Yugi recognized that voice.

"Y- Yami?" Yami pulled him slightly apart. "S- She brought me here," he said, but Yami seemed to be confused. "Kerii came to me today… she asked me to follow her here… and then she was gone…" Yugi tried to explain to his older look-a-like, saying things like "I've seen her before" in order to make Yami understand. On the contrary, the crimson-eyed seemed to get angrier by each word he spoke.

And in an instant, he slapped him. The boy fell back to the floor while Yami stood up and talked, his voice shaking with anger.

_I look at you, looking at me  
Feels like a feeling meant to be_

"Don't you understand it?! She's been gone for a month, Yugi! She died, she's never coming back!" Yes, he knew it perfectly well, but still his mind couldn't yet accept it and so played tricks on him. Suddenly his mouth fell open.

Had Yami called him by his name? He'd never called him by his name before; not that he was aware of it, at least. Yami had kept calling him 'kid' for a long time…

"I- I'm sorry," apologized the crimson-eyed, kneeling down and softly placing one of his hands on the cheek he'd slapped, which was still red. The boy couldn't stop the tears from running freely down his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned his face against Yami's hand as if his neck would simply break. He felt so, so hurt—Yami carried him on his arms, holding him so tightly…

_And as your body moves with mine  
Feels like I'm lifted out of_

They were soon back in the room, and the older teenager carefully put Yugi on his bed and went to a small room considered as the kitchen, where he liked to put all sorts of stuff to make drinks and more.

_Time and time again  
Patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive_

Yugi stared at him when he came back with a cup on his hands, giving it to the younger. The boy took it on his own hands and took a sip. It tasted like melted honey… and maybe some water to make it easier to drink. He noticed that Yami had placed a blanket around his shoulders only when he finished half of the tea.

"I'm sure it'll make you feel better," he said, to which the amethyst-eyed only nodded. Was this really happening? Was Yami really taking care of him as if his life depended on it? Wasn't this just another trick from his mind?

_After tonight, will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?_

_After you go  
__Will you return to love me?  
After tonight begins to fade_

A wet towel was then rubbing softly his reddened cheek. It was changing back to its normal color, but Yugi still felt the slap as if he'd just received it.

_I feel your touch caressing me  
This feeling's all I'll ever need_

Without realizing what was happening, Yami had given his cheek a butterfly kiss, but Yugi didn't react to this. It couldn't be happening, right? This was all an illusion… But then the crimson-eyed took his face with both hands and kissed his forehead. None of them did anything for a while, and the silence was interrupted when Yami again brought Yugi closer, hugging him tightly.

"Stay with me," he said, delivering another kiss to his now-about-healed cheek. "Don't leave." Was Yami crying? Yugi could almost hear the sobs in his voice. The older look-a-like gave a kiss to his other cheek, kissed his forehead again, then his hair, then the bridge of his nose…

_With every kiss  
From your sweet lips  
It's like I'm drifting out of  
_  
No, there was no way this could be real. Yami would never do something like what he was doing right now. The boy felt like the pain came back with every time those lips touched his skin—but he wanted more. It wasn't like the pain from the slap, it was a different kind of pain; one that at the same time comforted him—something unbelievable.

_Time alone will tell  
If you feel the way I feel  
When I look in your eyes_

He tried to look up to comfort Yami like he was comforting him, but he felt the crimson-eyed's gaze on him, and he was rather afraid of looking straight into his eyes at the moment.

_After tonight will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?_

_After you go  
Will you return to love me?  
After the night becomes the day_

Yugi utterly saddened when he saw tears falling down Yami's face. Why was he crying? What made his heart ache so much as to let out so many painful tears? He closed his eyes again, hoping that only that would make the older's suffering vanish.

His face was suddenly lifted up, and without any warning, Yami's mouth was soon brought down onto his. It was nothing like those kisses they'd exchanged the first time they kissed, only some months before. This small kiss—it made all of Yugi's fears, all of his pain, fade away…

_Time and time and time again  
So patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive_

This was all he needed. It was no illusion… this was _real_. So long he had waited for this moment; this precious moment he wished could last forever.

_After tonight will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me and pulled me closer?_

_After you go  
Baby, will you return to love me?  
After the night becomes the day  
After tonight begins to fade_

Yami said something that Yugi couldn't decipher before kissing him again. Only when he broke away from him did the boy decide to stop staying still. He brought his hands up so they rested on Yami's shoulders and he leant his head against his chest. He felt so safe with the crimson-eyed holding him so protectively, like he was never gonna let go of him… and Yugi dearly hoped so. He only thought about staying with Yami forever.

How he wished the night would never end.

And how he prayed that Yami would not forget this night, either! His heart would break if everything went back to the way it had been, and how he'd be left brokenhearted if Yami forgot how he'd treated him, as precious as if he, also, had been waiting for that moment… as with much longing as Yugi had.

_After tonight  
Begins  
To fade…_

* * *

(A/N: This really made me wanna cry! -sniff- I feel so sad for poor Yugi-kuun!!! T//T Oh, and btw, the song is After Tonight by Mariah Carey. I listened to it some months ago and said "this must be on my fanfic!!" It fits perfectly, doesn't it? X3

Review, minna! Onegai gozaimasu!! n//n :D c'mon, you know you liked this chapter X3 Review!! Pwease?)


	24. A Little Advice

(A/N: This chapter can be kinda funny from some point... it was cool to write it, I felt like the worries left my shoulders n.n In any case, Bakura appears in this chapter! I missed having him around :D Ryou doesn't, unfortunately T-T but he soon will! :P And as a summary of the chapter, Yami's unsure as of what to do and receives a little advice from Bakura-kun! :3 enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 23**

Yugi's eyes opened lazily. He blinked a couple of times before fully waking up. He looked down at himself and was slightly surprised when he saw a blanket covering him up to his shoulders. He sat up; his face had been on the pillow; and suddenly a terrible fact knocked him.

Yami wasn't there.

The boy buried his face on his hands. Had Yami actually forgotten about last night? Had he forgotten how sweet he had acted towards Yugi, how he'd taken care of him? His chest began to ache. Yugi brought a hand up to where the heart's supposed to be and clutched his shirt.

It hurt him so badly…

"Good, you're awake!" The boy turned his head to the door and almost cried from joy.

The crimson-eyed was smiling widely at him, a look of utter concern playing at his eyes.

"I see that the tea did help you, ne?" he asked gently. "Sleep took you right after you finished drinking it."

Right after… but then, did that mean that last night had been nothing but a dream? It all felt so real—the concern, their embrace, both of their kisses… Tears dwelled at his eyes just by thinking it had all been a fake night.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong?" asked Yami, stepping closer to the boy's bed. He patted his head while asking, "Were you having a nightmare before waking up, Yugi?"

That was the prove he needed. Yami had begun to call him by his name just last night! At least in front of him. Last night had been real after all! Then, why was Yami pretending that it'd never happened?

"It's—nothing," finally spoke Yugi. God, his voice felt so hoarse, as if he hadn't used it in such a long time. "Y- Yami-san?"

"Hai?" asked the other one now running his hand through Yugi's head.

"W- What happened yesterday night?" The hand on his head stopped. "I don't really remember anything," he lied. Yami pulled his hand back.

"You were unconsciously walking through the school's grounds, and when you weren't back, I went after you. After literally waking you up, I brought you back and gave you a cup of tea. Then you fell asleep."

Yugi felt the tears threatening him again. Had it been a joke to Yami? All that had happened, had it meant nothing to him at all? Demo…

Yami had thought he was still unconscious. He didn't say a word to him and just allowed him to speak, right? Of course, that was it! The crimson-eyed believed that Yugi hadn't been aware of anything at all! And if that was the case, why was he hiding the facts from him?

"You look pale again, are you feeling well?" Yugi felt when Yami brought his hand to the boy's forehead and then to his own. "You got no fever, but maybe you need more sleep."

"H- Hai," he responded weakly. Probably he did have to sleep some more.

-

Yami cursed himself.

What. An. Idiot. He. Was!

If Yugi didn't remember anything, why couldn't he tell him the truth?! Well, not that he had lied, but come on! It was the perfect chance to tell Yugi that he had finally accepted his feelings and that it had all gone perfectly!

. . . No, that wouldn't have been a great idea. It'd been worth trying, though.

He scratched the sketch he'd begun to do a few days ago with his pencil. The night had been so perfect… of course, except for the fact that Yugi could've almost died on that cliff. Yami could vividly remember how the boy had leaned against him as if he were telling him "protect me, don't leave me alone."

Yes, he was indeed an idiot.

"Problems at paradise?" Yami turned his head to the door and saw Bakura leaning against the doorframe.

"Since when did you start smoking?" he asked at the first sight he had of the cigarette the white-haired had on his mouth.

"A week ago," he answered, blowing out smoke while pointing to the sketch Yami kept scratching. "You having troubles or what?" The crimson-eyed looked back at his sketch. He had scratched it so much it had broken.

"Great, just freaking great," he cursed, putting it aside and grabbing another frame to start working.

"I hadn't seen you so angry in a while," said Bakura, the cigarette now in his hand. "Bet you're still worrying after that kid."

"And why should that be your business?" asked Yami as Bakura started to piss him off.

"Ryou's also been worrying about him. He sometimes doesn't focus on his own work because of him, so that makes _me_ worried instead."

"Whoa, whoa, stop there," chuckled Yami. "You and Ryou? When did _that_ happen?"

"Shut the hell up," cursed Bakura, putting the cigarette back on his mouth.

"I just wanna know!" he cried innocently.

"It was last month," mumbled the older one, looking away with a bright pink blush on his cheeks.

"Hasn't he gotten angry at you for smoking?"

"I don't smoke around him, you dumbass," he replied. "It sorta bothers him, but he's happy as long as he doesn't see me with a cigarette. I'm not that stupid." Yami laughed.

"I think it's kawaii that you try to make him happy," he said, eyeing Bakura. "Never expected it from you, no offense."

"None taken," answered the white-haired. "It's hard to believe it myself." There was silence except for the sound of the pencil against the sketch and the smoke Bakura blew out of his mouth. "So, you having trouble or not?"

Yami sighed to himself and put the pencil above his right ear.

"Yes, I am," he said. "Last night, there was an, erm, little accident, and I took him back to our room." He watched Bakura as he listened carefully. "I gave him a cup of tea and then…"

"Everything began to fall apart?" finished the white-haired.

"I wouldn't say that exactly. I mean, I—totally lost control and I just blurted out stupid things."

"Define 'stupid' in that statement." Yami sighed in frustration. How could he explain what had happened?

"I told him to stay with me," he finally spoke. "I told him not to leave. And… after a while, I, um, kissed him—_twice_."

"And what did he say?" asked Bakura, blowing out smoke.

"Nothing, but he didn't pull away, either. I… embraced him and he responded to it, but nothing else." The white-haired took a chair next to Yami's and sat down, taking a blank sketch and tracing on it something with his index finger.

"I see… kissed him twice, eh?" he asked calmly, as if their subject was what color looked better on an old car about to be painted. Yami nodded. "And how did things turn out today?"

"Etto…"

"Nani? Did he reject you?"

"Not really. He—didn't remember anything, so I told him everything… e- except the, um, 'confession parts' of it," said Yami, making quotations in the air in the 'confession parts.'

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell him _everything_?" questioned Bakura almost angrily.

"I, I don't know!" yelled Yami. "I guess I'm just an idiot!" He groaned and pressed his forehead against the still empty sketch in his hands. He heard the older sighing.

"Well, something I've learned from the month I've been with Ryou is that one shouldn't hide his feelings," he spoke as if he were talking to himself. "I remember that before the… before the funeral," he said the word carefully, almost not to bring back the memory, "Ryou began to act sort of strangely around me. Then this one day, he came to me, told me he really liked me. I hadn't even realized that I also liked him, and so it all began."

Yami was really impressed. He'd never heard Bakura talking like he was now. He'd never seen him worrying so much about someone that wasn't him.

"I just want Ryou to be happy, and if we're both happy with each other, that's just fine for me," he said, leaning back on his chair.

"Aw," teased Yami.

"Just one more thing," warned Bakura, lifting one finger. "If you talk about this conversation to anyone, especially Ryou, you won't have the chance to have your happy ending with that kid." Yami blushed at the statement.

He knew one thing, though: Bakura was right. One shouldn't hide his feelings towards another person. Then a thought hit him. Yugi had told them the date of his birthday, and even if it still was some two or three months away, it was never too early to start.

He smiled at himself, and an idea came to him. He took the pencil he'd left above his right ear and began to draw.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry for putting Bakura as a smoker, but I had that idea after the last update and since he appeared here... yeah, you get what I mean. And I've been thinking about JR and JR2 way too much lately, so Usagi-san and Miyagi are circling in my head u.u Review, onegai!! :D)


	25. The Play

(A/N: Before anything, some may think that I rushed this chapter way too much. Some may think it's ok like that. I'm with both opinions, as hard as that sounds, but I just want you to enjoy this chapter, because I loved to write it! Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine, I'm only using its characters -which aren't mine either-. Enjoy, onegai!! :3)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 24**

How he loved it when things worked out the way he wanted them to. He adored every time the ideas flowed freely throughout his mind; it was a wonderful feeling.

"So, is that kid ready to start working on the play again?"

Obviously, he hated when he was interrupted in the middle of those feelings.

"I'm not sure, Bakura," responded Yami, annoyed.

"Well, we still got a bit less than two months yet it won't be enough time for _three_ to finish," said Bakura, throwing the cigarette he had on his mouth. Yami had to admit that he was right. Yugi had to get better soon or they would never be able to finish the play.

"Moshi moshi!" He saw as Bakura turned to the door, a slightly pink blush at his cheeks. He didn't have to turn around to know that Ryou was in the door. That cheerful voice could only belong to him. "Yami-san! It's nice to see you and 'Kura-kun started to work!"

"Hai, about that—" began the smoker, but Yami interrupted him.

"Well, you know, if we're working on the same team, we should at least try to get along, ne?" he asked, smiling innocently. Bakura would own him a very big one for this.

"Great!" exclaimed Ryou excitedly. "Where's Yugi-kun?" The smile in Yami's face vanished as if it had never been there to begin with.

"Were you looking for me?" It came back more than a grin rather than a simple smile. Yugi stood in the door, beside Ryou, rubbing his eyes, probably to take off the sleepiness that still lingered in them.

"Yugi-kun! Yush, now we're all complete!" The smaller white-haired sat down next to Bakura while Yugi did the same, the only difference being that he sat next to Yami.

The crimson-eyed's heart filled with happiness and joy. He wanted to grab the boy's hand and tell him how much he loved him, how much he loved to see that he was well again, not caring about who heard or knew. Let everybody hear him out! Let everybody know of his feelings!

_Iie_, he told himself. _That will come later, Yami, when you have enough privacy._ Oh, but he would! Even if hell broke loose after that, he would tell Yugi his feelings! And then he would sing him one of the songs Kerii had written for that sole purpose.

Funny the way life works out.

-

During the next six weeks, there wasn't a moment where Yami and Yugi were left alone. It was all about working and designing and this and that and it was driving the crimson-eyed insane. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to confess to Yugi in the next few years!

Probably fate had this all planned. Probably fate wanted him to wait for a while.

And then the thought hit him.

A party was always held some days after the play. It was usually to collect funds and save money for the next year, but it was definitely a party. Friends, couples, good food, a music band was invited, sometimes you could get up to the scenario and sing your own songs if you were a composer or musician.

That would be the day! No matter how, he'd get up into that damn scenario, sing his song (two if he got around the chance), and then confess! In that same order!

_Fate,_ he prayed, _please allow me to have that day as I plan._

-

The day of the play came.

The small theater just next to the school was beginning to crowd. Yugi stood on the backstage, watching through the curtains how much people would look at his and his team's work. He hoped they liked it; they had all worked with their hearts and souls to have it right. Kojiha Sakiko, the headmistress, was also there, but she was busy checking that everything was in order.

"Don't worry, it's always like this." Yami's voice caught him by surprise. He was standing behind him, arms on his jean pockets.

"It's a very big crowd out there… what if they don't like it?" asked Yugi nervously. The older look-a-like placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

"Yugi, daijoubu," he responded. "I assure you that they'll love it. You and Ryou did your best on the storyboard, and you two are the best writers in the whole school." Yugi cared no longer if he blushed in front of Yami. Having him so close and soothing him were feelings he was used to by now. Besides, Yami also had a slight pink shade on his cheeks once in a while, and he didn't care if Yugi saw it, either.

After the third call, the lights went out, and so the play began.

-

They had almost reached the end. The public had cried, applauded, screamed, and done every type of reaction to what they saw on stage. Yugi had become less nervous with each passing second, and it wasn't like Yami's hand on his arm didn't help him on that.

Finally, the curtains fell down, and silence wrapped itself around the whole theater. The boy, now with Ryou and Bakura also beside him, almost forgot how to breathe. The crowd had seemed happy enough with every minute until the end, hadn't they liked it as well?

His breath came back when the silence broke into millions of applauses, cheers, and tears.

They had _loved_ it.

Yugi saw as Ryou clung to Bakura's neck, crying excitedly (Yami had already told him the two of them were together), and for a moment, he thought about doing the same thing.

"I told you, didn't I?" whispered Yami, right behind him. "And I was right." Yes, he'd been right. Not actually knowing what he was doing, Yugi turned around and hugged his older look-a-like. Yami was caught off guard, but soon returned the embrace.

"Arigatou," thanked the boy, tears about to fall from his eyes.

"Hai" was the only thing Yami responded, along with a smile.

-

That was the first night in almost two months both Yami and Yugi returned happily to their room. Before anything, the boy called his grandfather and friend, Jou, to tell them about the play and how it had all gone. Yami, on the other hand, while Yugi was away, took the song lyrics from under his pillow and practiced the one he was going to sing, making sure he sang it low enough so that nobody except himself could hear. Some minutes later, the amethyst-eyed came back.

"I could've fainted from the excitement!" he cried out, falling with a soft _thud_ onto his bed. "I can't believe they liked it so much!"

"See? You didn't have anything to worry about," added Yami after putting the paper sheet back on its place. Then he sat on the edge of his own bed. "Ano, Yugi?"

"Un?" asked the boy, lying down.

"Each year, there's a party after the play mostly to celebrate its success, among other purposes. On the theater, after it was over, Kojiha told me that this year, the party would be tomorrow." Here came nothing. He could almost feel the words at his tongue, waiting to be spoken out loud. "And, etto, I was… wondering if…"

"Un?" Yami swallowed hardly.

"Would you like to go with me?" He felt the butterflies on his stomach the moment he saw the blush playing at Yugi's cheeks. The boy smiled shyly and looked down at his hands.

"H- Hai," he responded weakly, still smiling. That small word sent Yami's heart to heaven. Grinning like an idiot to himself, he nodded and laid his head back on his pillow.

No nightmares invaded either mind; both were filled with only sweet dreams about each other.

-

The next day a commotion had taken over the school.

Very few guys were inviting girls, because the rest of the population was inviting people from their same gender; it was hard enough to find a guy or girl that wasn't a homo, not that it really mattered to anyone. Almost every guy would be wearing a tuxedo or something formal, and the ladies would be dressed in beautiful dresses or very long (and also beautiful) skirts, but Yami had convinced Yugi that it didn't matter how he dressed up. It was just a party.

Of course, he didn't tell him it was _the_ party where he'd make his move.

Yugi was standing in front of the bathroom's mirror, trying (unsuccessfully) to tie the stupid necktie around his neck. Lucky that he wasn't wearing a coat or he'd look plain ridiculous.

"Are you having troubles with that?" And as always, Yami had made his invisible entrance, leaning against the doorframe, a smile upon his lips.

"Well, I'm not a very big fan of these things," said Yugi honestly, sighing in frustration.

"Let me help you with that," said the crimson-eyed, walking behind the boy and taking his hands off the necktie with his own. "Watch carefully," he whispered in Yugi's ear, making him blush cutely. After the necktie was skillfully tied, he whispered again, "Now close your eyes." Yugi did as he was told, not sure about what to expect. He opened his eyes when he felt an extra small weight on his neck, and he didn't do a very good job suppressing the gasp he let out.

It was a very beautiful alexandrite deep blue stone hanging from a silver chain just as beautiful. It was his birthstone.

"This was kaa-san's," said Yami, looking at Yugi's eyes on the mirror. "She gave it to me when I was a child, saying that it'd been a wedding present from tou-san." Yugi was about to argue, but the reflection of Yami's beautiful eyes shut him. "Let's go now, shall we? We don't wanna get late." He could only nod and let himself be dragged along.

* * *

(A/N: Ano... I believe that the birthstones for June are alexandrite, pearls, and I think emeralds, but I preferred alexandrite and that's why I put it :3 Apart from that, I LOVED THE ENDING!! So kawaii and fluffy! O///O I just got one bad new: If I don't somehow manage to have the next chapter from S-AHS or from Codename tomorrow or the day after, I'm afraid that you won't have a new chapter until the 18th u.u Gomenasai!! But I leave this saturday early in te morning and I won't be back for a whole week T.T

REVIEW!!! Pwease, I wanna leave you the next chapter before going!! DX REVIEW!!! :D Onegai! :P)


	26. Song, Accident, and Dreams Come True

(A/N: Gyaaahhh!!! This chapter was HELL to write! It's probably even longer that the longest I've done for Codename, even for a few lines, but it is! My neck hurts T-T Okay, enough babbling, on with the fan-fic! I think it came out pretty good, and I'm sure you fans will love the ending X3 Enjoy!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 25**

This was definitely what you would call a party! It was just as Yami had described it. Yugi saw Ryou clinging to Bakura's waist in a rather possessive way as they chatted with other kids from school, but Bakura didn't seem to mind since he was also with an arm wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders. He never thought he'd see what he was seeing now, but he felt happy for Ryou. The smaller white-haired waved at him and Yami from afar.

"I'm glad you two decided to come after all!" he greeted, still not getting away from his older look-a-like. "What a beautiful necklace, Yugi-kun!"

"Arigatou, Ryou!" Yugi started a conversation with Ryou, and Yami took the opportunity.

He looked at the stage and heaved a sigh of relief: there wasn't anybody yet. Now he just had to find people; composers and musicians; that could help him to play his song. He'd sung it so many times in his head already that he didn't need the paper sheet with the lyrics anymore.

"Who're you looking for?" Bakura's voice interrupted his search. "I thought you'd take this night to be with your kid," he mocked.

"And that's what I'm planning," said Yami, looking around again. "Look, I need some help to play a song, but I don't really know anybody—"

"You need musicians? I'll get 'em for you." The crimson-eyed looked at his teammate with a confused expression. "I don't have anything against your kid, but I don't like that he's stealing _my_ Ryou," he finished. Yami chuckled.

"Domo, Bakura," he thanked.

"Hai, hai. I'm not doing this for you, anyway; I'm doing it so that I can have Ryou to myself again."

And like he'd 'promised', Bakura soon had three or four guys that were willing to help a schoolmate in need. Yami told them everything he could about the song while Bakura and Ryou (he wasn't going to do a scheme without his boyfriend!) kept Yugi distracted.

Then, he got upstage along with his 'comrades' and spoke into the microphone now standing in the middle.

"Ano, can I have your attention please?" He felt those butterflies on his stomach again when he saw Yugi's eyes directed at him. "My name is Atemu Yami, and today I'd like to sing a song dedicated to two persons." The words weighted on his mouth. "One of them is my late cousin, Satori Kerii," he spoke. "She wrote this song and made me promise that I would one day sing it to the person it was written for," here came the butterflies once more, "and that person is the other one I'd like to dedicate it to." The room was filled with thousands of "Who is it?" and "Tell us who it is!" Breathing in as much air as he could, he answered:

"This one goes to a certain boy that came into this school not so long ago. Many of you might not know him, but those of you that do can say that he's a very special person." He took another gulp of air. "He helped to write yesterday's play, he's my roommate, he's with me tonight," he blushed when he glimpsed at Yugi's widened eyes, "and his name is Mutou Yugi."

He turned back to his musicians and nodded. Then the music began.

_Would you believe me  
If I told you I've never felt anything like this?  
Would you please listen  
__To the beats of my heart when you're with me?  
Something I'd never thought I'd feel  
Didn't believe I'd ever feel  
They are three little and unspoken words_

Thinking about you all day long  
Makes me wonder just how much  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply  
Feeling uneasy around you just  
Makes my mind go very wild  
And makes my heart beat oh so fast  
'_Cause no matter how much I try  
I can't actually say what's on my mind  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply love you_

This was what he'd needed all along. Why'd he had so much trouble on singing this? The words were flowing easily and quickly out of his mouth as if they'd been waiting just to be spoken aloud!

_Can you believe me  
When I tell you that you're the owner of my heart?  
You just need to listen  
And you'll realize that you're my little shining star  
This is something I'd never thought I'd feel  
Didn't believe I'd ever feel  
They are three little and unspoken words_

_Thinking about you all day long  
Makes me wonder just how much  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply  
Embrace me and hold me oh so close  
Stay with me and don't let go  
Hear me screaming and crying out  
And let everybody hear me shout  
The way I feel about you now  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply love you_

God was everybody cheering him! He was being the bravest person in the whole school, declaring his love at the top of his lungs! One could almost hear them chanting, "Keep going, Yami, don't stop! Tell everybody how much you're willing to do for love! Let them all listen!"

_Hear me screaming and crying out  
And let everybody hear me shout  
The way I feel about you now  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply love you  
I truly, really, deeply, deeply love you  
I love you…_

The music stopped, and the entire room erupted in claps and congratulations. He had done what no one until now had dared to do; he'd become the role model for all the ones that wanted to confess their love; he'd become an icon of the Shōnen-Ai High School.

All of the happiness and joy that had invaded him vanished as soon as he saw Yugi making his way out of the room. Oh, no, he was _so not_ going anywhere.

"Yugi! Yugi, please, wait!" yelled Yami, following his smaller look-a-like as they left the salon. "Wait, please, listen!" When he finally caught up with him, he grabbed his arm, but the boy jerked it away roughly. "What's wrong?"

"I—I _can't_ handle this!" the little one cried in response, his hands on his head. "It's all too much!"

"What is it you can't handle, my feelings? Is that what this is about?"

"No—yes! I mean… ah!" He took a step back. "Was that some kind of joke? Were you trying to make fun of me?"

"What?! No! Why would I do that?!" Oh, God, this was NOT happening!

"I don't know, you tell me!" Why was Yugi saying such things? "After… after _that_ day, you acted as if nothing had happened, and I understand that, I acted the same way!" Yami didn't have to ask to know he meant the day they'd first kissed. "And then you seemed to not care, but then that other time when I saw Kerii I thought you were honestly worried about me!"

"And I was!" _Please, Ra, don't _do _this to me!_

"I can't understand it anymore!" exclaimed Yugi, tears falling down his eyes.

"What can't you understand?!" The crimson-eyed gripped the boy's shoulders. "I love you, Yugi, I love you! What else do you need?!"

"Just _leave me alone_!" And without saying another word, the boy shoved himself away from his grip and ran, his figure slowly vanishing into the night.

-

His grandfather had always told him not to go out at night, especially alone. Now Yugi understood why. All of the alleys seemed alike, and it's not like they were safe, either. When he got out of breath, he stopped to lean against a wall and soon slid to the floor.

"_I love you, Yugi, I love you! What else do you need?!"_

_Yes, Yugi, what else?_ The thought swirled around his mind. Why had he said all of those things? Yami had finally confessed his true feelings, and Yugi had said no to them. But were those feelings in fact true? Of course, probably in the past it hadn't seemed like it, but this was the present; this was _reality_. And the feelings were _true_.

And Yugi's answer had been no. How stupid he'd been. What an _idiot_ he'd been.

The tears threatened at his eyes again yet he couldn't care less. Now what, Yugi? How would he be with the person he loved if he'd rejected him? He cursed himself under his breath.

"Hey, chibi-tan." He lifted his head only to stare at seven guys, maybe older than him. The same from before spoke again. "What's such a cutie like you doing out here this late?"

"Get away from me," snarled Yugi, standing up and taking some few steps back.

"Aw, on the defensive mode, are ya, chibi-tan?" said another one. The tallest of them approached him, taking his arm.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Yugi, jerking the hand away. "Leave me alone!" But the apparent leader would have none of that. The remaining six guys circled him before he could do any move, trapping him.

"Don't you wanna have fun, chibi-tan?"

"Get away from me!" he repeated, about to start sobbing. "Don't _touch_ me!" he cried out when one of them tied his wrists on his back. He was beginning to fear them. They were seven against one; he had no chance of escaping. He felt when one of them tore his shirt apart. The tallest tied a blindfold around his face, covering his mouth. Now he couldn't scream for help; he was doomed. He prayed and begged. But no one would save him, and these guys would try to rape him and probably kill him later.

If only he hadn't run… if only he'd stayed and admitted his own feelings… if he hadn't doubted Yami… Yami—he'd never see him again. At least they hadn't taken away the alexandrite necklace; he still felt it heavy and cold on his now bare chest. The sound of a motorcycle's engine cut his thoughts off. It _couldn't_ be possible. He immediately recognized the voice that came from the bike's rider.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off him, _now_!" growled Yami, getting down from the motorcycle.

"Ah, the guy wants to play the hero!" replied the leader, turning to him. "And what're you gonna do if we don't, bad boy?" Yugi closed his eyes and cried, praying for Yami's safety, praying that these guys did no harm to him. He didn't open his eyes, only heard as Yami faced and fought each one of them. It all seemed to last an eternity…

"Yugi, daijoubu ka?" He finally let his eyelids open when Yami's voice spoke to him. His wrists were untied and the blindfold on his mouth was removed. "Daijoubu ka?" repeated the crimson-eyed, concern filling his voice. Yugi nodded and gasped at the sight in front of him. Yami was covered in bruises, and blood was dripping from his right eyebrow and lower lip. He didn't have time to react before Yami fainted on his arms.

-

Getting to the hospital hadn't been easy. Yugi was lucky that Bakura and Ryou had found them and called an ambulance for Yami. Ryou had asked Yugi if he was all right, and the boy had calmed him down, saying that no damage had been done to him, unlike his look-a-like.

Now Yugi sat outside the room where Yami was being treated with a white shirt Ryou had lent him, holding the deep blue alexandrite stone tightly. He stood up as soon as the nurse that had been treating the crimson-eyed walked out of the room.

"He's all right now, if that's what you're wondering," she said as if reading his thoughts. "Even though he needs to rest, you can see him now." Yugi thanked her and walked into the room, smiling to himself when he noticed that many of Yami's bruises were covered with band-aids and that his forehead was wrapped in bandages.

"Hey there," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey," copied Yami, smiling widely. "Better than ever," he answered to the question.

"I'm sorry that this happened because of me," apologized Yugi as he sat down at the edge of the bed where the other one was resting.

"I'm just glad that I was able to get there on time." He let out a frustrated sigh. "To think about what they could've done to you…" But then he smiled again, and stared at Yugi. "I love you." The boy felt like dying from joy. After all of this, Yami still loved him… he still did!

"I—I can't… I mean… I…" he couldn't speak. His heart was beating so fast that his mind couldn't process anything.

"I love you," repeated Yami. Not allowing Yugi to try to say something else, he took the boy's face into his hands, brought it closer, and pressed their lips together.

This was it. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. His feelings couldn't be hidden anymore.

"I love you," he finally admitted, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist before he was kissed again, tears running freely down his cheeks. "I love you so much."

"Me too," replied the crimson-eyed, bringing their lips together yet once more.

At last, for the first time in so long, _everything_ was all right.

* * *

(A/N: THEY'RE TOGETHER!! _Fucking_ FINALLY!! Don't tell me that wasn't cute! It was lovely! The last line looks pathetic, though, OH HELL WITH IT! THEY'RE TOGETHER AND THAT'S WHAT FREAKING MATTERS!! And they kissed!! 1, 2... 3 TIMES!! Gomen, gomen, I'm just excited X///x Now I'm gonna work on Codename to have the chapter before I leave... REVIEW, MINNA!! C'mon, you know you _loved_ this chapter from the beginning through the end! REVIEW!!! :D)


	27. Officially Together

(A/N: Definitely, writer's block is HORRIBLE T-T I barely managed to finish this chapter! u.u All right, so, anyway, I liked this chapter, and it's got sort of a cliffhanger ending, if you'd like to see it that way n-n. Kazuki Takahashi-sama is the only owner of Yu-Gi-Oh! and I have a deep respect for him! Enjoy! :P)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 26**

Stupid bruises… curse the stupid doctor that had "gently" kicked Yugi out of Yami's room so he could rest. Yami had told him that he was fine, but you're never listened to when you're in a hospital, especially if your face and bandaged forehead point out the contrary.

Now poor Yugi-kun had to stay in the waiting room. How much it reminded him of the first day he'd gotten to the school—he then remembered waiting out of Kerii's room to know if she was all right after her heart had slightly stopped beating.

Thinking about the late blue-haired girl made him realize that he hadn't seen her spirit since the day Yami saved him. Probably she had wanted it all to happen… and that was why she was now completely gone. Yugi smiled to himself. Whatever reason she'd had, he was thankful.

-

"So, how did you find me?"

"Well, I don't exactly know how, but I felt that you were in danger, and I just decided to keep searching."

"And the motorcycle…"

"Heh, hai, it's the one Kerii had."

"I see."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

'I love you' is an amazingly easy thing to say…

At least for Yugi and Yami it was. Yami couldn't believe it had taken him so much trouble to first accept it himself; he hated himself for that. But now he was together with his little one, and nothing could be better.

The lucky bastard had been able to leave the hospital the next day, and so the two now lovers were making their way back to the school.

How would everybody react? Because, they had all seen Yami screaming out his love and Yugi suddenly running away, and then they'd witnessed as Yami ran behind him. Would they be waiting to know what happened?

"Don't worry," said Yami, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Whatever happens, I'll protect you." Yugi smiled and leaned in to kiss Yami when a sudden voice interrupted them.

"Oh, just _please_, could you guys get a room?" The crimson-eyed sighed. Seemed like they'd already gotten to the doors of the school.

"'Kura-kun, don't be so mean!" Ryou giggled. "Don't worry, he already prepared everyone for the news!"

"News? Ryou, what're you…?"

"Just be thankful, Atemu, and don't make any questions," replied Bakura. Yugi bit his lower lip in an attempt of not laughing. Bakura really did care about Ryou.

"Hai, hai, gomen." Gripping Yugi's shoulders gently, Yami grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door…

And then they were both welcomed with cheers and claps.

"We knew you could do it!"

"Congrats, Atemu!"

"That's the spirit, Mutou!"

"Well done, you two!"

Yugi smiled and laughed nervously as people he'd never even seen before approached him and patted his shoulder, saying things like "you better not lose him!" or "take good care of him!", which made him blush adorably.

"Yush, all of you, let them breathe!" called Bakura while making way so that the two lovebirds could return to their room and be left alone and in peace.

"Arigatou, Bakura!" called the boy, followed by Yami's 'thanks'. Ryou laughed when Bakura decided to ignore the compliments instead of answering to them.

-

Once in their room, the silence that surrounded them became a bit both awkward and uncomfortable. They were officially a couple now… everybody had seen they were together… they had so many things to tell each other!

"Y- Yami?"

"Hm?" The boy sat at the edge of his bed and shyly motioned Yami to sit next to him. The crimson-eyed did as he was asked and took a place next to his little one.

"I have a question that has been bothering me since the first day I arrived." Yami frowned in confusion. Something that was bothering him?

"What is it?" he asked, taking one of Yugi's hands.

"Did you, b- by any chance, talk to someone online before I got here?" Talk to someone? He tried to remember the last time he'd been online on the school's website…

"Now that I remember, I did," he answered. "I don't remember the username, though."

"Can you remember if the person was a writer?"asked the boy. Yami closed his eyes, exploring his memory.

"I do recall reading a story he'd probably published… we started chatting, and he said he wanted to become a student since he wasn't one yet, and then…"

Then it all fell in place.

Both of them looked at each other.

"You're that writer!" yelled Yami excitedly.

"And you're that artist!" cried Yugi, standing up and bringing his hands to his forehead. "I can't believe it! It's thanks to you that I decided to get in!"

Happiness swirled around both of them as they embraced each other. Yami couldn't believe _he_ was the reason his little one had come! How freakishly happy it made him to know that!

"Yugi-kun, you got a call from… am I interrupting something?" The two look-a-likes turned to the door and saw Ryou smiling tenderly at them.

"What is it, Ryou?" asked Yami, trying not to get angry at the poor white-haired for unintentionally interrupting their happy-joy moment.

"Gomenasai, but Yugi-kun has a call from his grandfather," answered Ryou.

"Jii-chan!" cried out the boy, and turning to Yami, he added, "I'll be right back!" Kissing his lover's cheek, Yugi ran out of the room, which left his boyfriend and one of his best friends in the middle of the silence.

"I'm glad for you, Yami-san," spoke Ryou suddenly. The crimson-eyed stared at Ryou, a bit confused. "I hadn't seen you so happy in a long time, and Yugi seems a lot happier than the first time I saw him. I'm glad both of you have found happiness with each other." Yami smiled to himself.

"Domo, Ryou. I'm also glad that you were able to get with the person you love," he replied, making Ryou blush shyly.

"I honestly never thought 'Kura-kun would pay me any attention as more than a friend, so when he accepted to go out with me…" The white-haired looked down at his feet. "It really did make me happy."

"Ryou-kun, Bakura's looking for you!" called Yugi as he out of the blue appeared at his doorway. "And thanks for telling me about jii-chan's call!"

"Hai!" Ryou waved at both Yugi and Yami and left to find Bakura.

"So, what did you talk about with your grandfather?" asked Yami, but instead of getting an answer, he received another question in response.

"Yami-kun, how would you feel about meeting my jii-chan?"

* * *

(A/N: Oohh!! Next chapter's about Yugi introducing his boyfriend to his jii-chan and Jou!! How will they react to him?! 8-O!! In any case, I hoped you liked this chapter, I surely did! Could've been a bit better, but... oh, well, that's just me, though...

Guys! Listen, I got this poll in my profile that SERIOUSLY needs to get some votes! So, besides reviewing, please stop by and just click on one of the options!! It'd make me really happy!! PLEASE REVIEW!! For the sake of Yugi and Yami!! . . . okay, no, but still, onegai! Review and vote! :D)


	28. Meeting the 'Family'

(A/N: I didn't think this chapter would be so easy to write... I mean, I thought I'd have more difficulty, but I didn't and that's GOOD!!! :D -kudos, kudos- Eh, anyway, this chapter is about Yami meeting both Jii-chan and Jounouchi and about Yugi coming down to a big, VERY IMPORTANT question regarding his and Yami's relationship! D:!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the cute puzzleshipping pairing, but I wish I did, like probably every YamixYugi fan out there... Enjoy! :P)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 27**

"Yugi, love, what if your grandfather doesn't like me?"

"Yami, that's ridiculous! I'm sure my jii-chan will adore you!"

"I'm not that sure about that…"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not as cute as you are."

Yugi blushed.

"S- Seriously, Yami-kun, you don't have anything to worry about!" He kissed Yami's cheek.

"If you say so, for now I shall believe you." Yami lovingly returned the gesture, kissing briefly his little one's lips.

They were already halfway to Yugi's house. Yami was as nervous as he'd never been before. After all, he was going to meet his boyfriend's grandfather. What if he was shot with murderous glares that said "stay away from my grandson!"? He shuddered at just the mere thought. Yugi had told him not to be nervous because, first, if Yugi had chosen him, his jii-chan would surely like him!

"I keep wondering," began Yami, "why couldn't you let me bring you on Kerii's motorcycle?"

"Because that would cause a very bad impression for jii-chan!" replied Yugi for the hundredth time. "He'd think you're one of those rebels that don't care about anything," he added.

"Good point," realized the crimson-eyed. "You're always right," he said, nuzzling Yugi's neck. The boy let out a slight moan before Yami stopped with his nuzzling. "Now let's hope you're also right about your grandfather."

"Why do you keep doubting me about it?"

-

Yugi slowly turned the front door's knob.

"Jii-chan? Tadaima!" he called nervously.

"My boy, okairinasai!" greeted his grandfather previous to entering the living room. And when he did so, he was surprised to see an almost double of his grandson. "Oh, my, I think I'm seeing double!" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Iie, jii-chan!" corrected Yugi, wrapping his arms around Yami's arm. "This is Atemu Yami-kun… my boyfriend," he added hesitantly. Sugoroku blinked some few times.

"It's an honor to meet you, sir," said Yami, bowing in respect. The elder smiled.

"Such formality, he certainly has manners!" he chuckled. "I'm so glad my boy has finally found his special one!" Yami blinked in surprise, still bowed. He hadn't been expecting this warm welcoming! "I'm Mutou Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather," said the old man, holding out his hand. "It's good to meet you, Yami! You're very welcome in the Mutou house!"

"Arigatou gozaimashita, Mutou-san!" thanked Yami, shaking his hand with Sugoroku's. Yugi had been right after all, his grandfather _did_ approve him!

"If you'll excuse us, jii-chan, I'm going to take Yami to meet my room," said Yugi as he dragged his boyfriend upstairs.

"Yugi, if you're doing _anything_, be sure you're safe!" mocked his jii-chan. Both Yugi and Yami blushed. Neither of them had yet thought about doing _that_! They'd just gotten together!

"Jii-chan!" cried out the boy, his face red from embarrassment. The grandfather he had… but at least he wasn't against anything that was related to Yami. He wouldn't have to keep any secrets from him, and that was excellent for him.

Just when they had crossed Yugi's room door, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" said Yugi, answering the phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Yuge! Pal, how's it goin'!" _Yugi immediately recognized the voice.

"Jou-kun!"

"_Da one 'n only! Hey, heard from grandpa you'd be bringin' your boyfrien' along, dat right?"_ Yugi blushed but smiled to himself this time.

"Hai, would you like to meet him?" he asked, turning to the now-confused Yami.

"_Sure t'ing, pal! I'll be right dere!" _answered Jou before hanging up.

"Was he that friend you sometimes mention?" asked Yami once Yugi had put the phone back on its place.

"Hai, and he's coming to meet you!" added the boy. "He's a very good friend, but he can sometimes be… etto… a bit exaggerated."

"I'm sure it'll all be fine, my love," smirked Yami, walking closer to Yugi. Yugi, surprised, gave some few steps back until he touched the wall. That smirk scared him.

"Y- Yami, just w- what are you thinking?" he asked nervously as Yami locked him up between his arms that were now at each side of him, hands resting at the wall.

"What do you think?" the crimson-eyed whispered, leaning his face closer to his lover's. Yugi's blush soon came back, his heartbeats increased, and his breathing quickened when his boyfriend's lips connected to his.

Yami's tongue soon begged for entrance to his little one's mouth, and it wasn't like he'd be denied it. The boy moaned in pleasure and gripped Yami's shirt as he parted his lips for the intruder, pulling the crimson-eyed's body closer to his own. His taller look-a-like, understanding the action, flexed his arms so that he was almost leaning against Yugi's fragile figure.

Then Yugi remembered his grandfather's words.

"_If you're doing _anything_, be sure to be safe!"_

The thought had never occurred to him, actually.

But now that it had been brought up…

Did he really want to, someday, well… have _sex_ with Yami? Did _Yami_ want to have _sex_ with _him_? It was not like they'd ever been close to. After all, their first kiss had stopped before clothes could be removed, and all of their kisses had been just the same.

However, he knew that at some point they'd go further, and then further, and then further, until ultimately reaching the last step. Would they even still be together when that day came? Or would that day be so far away from today that they'd go separate ways long before it happened?

The annoying _DING-DONG_ from the doorbell interrupted his thoughts and at the same time forced them to pull apart from each other.

"T- That must b- be Jou-kun," Yugi practically panted. After that kiss, it wasn't surprising, neither were the facts that his face was flushed and his lips were swollen.

"It must," repeated Yami somehow angrily, fully separating himself from his boyfriend. "Couldn't he have waited just five more minutes in arriving?"

The boy's blush grew even brighter, almost reaching a crimson-red color. Why would Yami have wanted it to last longer? Had jii-chan's words given him the same idea Yugi had been thinking about for the past few moments?

"Yugi, you got visits!" called Sugoroku from the living room. Still blushing slightly, Yugi took Yami's hand, intertwined them, and dragged them both downstairs.

"Yuge, dere ya're!" called a familiar blonde figure next to his grandfather. "It's good ta see ya again!"

"It's good to see you too, Jou-kun!" greeted Yugi, smiling politely.

"Ne, so t'is your boyfrien', ain't he! Looks hell a lot like ya!" said the blonde.

"Jou-kun, this is Atemu Yami," said the boy, slightly pulling Yami forward so they were standing at the same level.

"Hey, Yami, I'm Katsuya Jounouchi, Yuge's best pal!" Jou introduced himself, patting Yami's shoulder twice. "I'm glad Yuge found ya, he was really needin' it!"

"Jou-kun!" Yugi blushed again. Yami chuckled and wrapped an arm around his poor boyfriend's shoulders. Oh, sweet, _evil_ humiliation…

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't go back to his loner days in a _long_ time," said Yami, emphasizing the word "long".

"I do hope so," added Sugoroku, his arms folded across his chest. "I hadn't seen my boy so happy before!" Why, oh why, couldn't they stop embarrassing poor, _poor_ him? Yugi's cheeks would stay pink or even red for the rest of his life at this rate.

It wasn't like he really minded that. He was sure Yami wouldn't have a problem with it, either. Of course that realizing this only made Yugi blush deeper.  


* * *

(A/N: I'm pretty _damn_ sure Yami would LOVE to have sex with Yugi! That's COMPLETELY and utterly out of question! But of course, poor Yugi-kun still doesn't know that T.T Poor, poor, NAIVE Yugi-kun... X3

Anyway, talking about YamixYugi hot and steamy sex, would you guys like me to put a **_LEMON_** in a further chapter? I've been thinking about it for a while, and I'm not sure if it'd be a great idea, so I need your opinions! You can tell me through a review! And also if you liked this episode or not n.n;; REVIEW, ONEGAI, REVIEW!! :D Seriously, I need to know about the lemon question so that I can start practicing X3 REVIEW!! XP)


	29. Into the Night

(A/N: GAH! Horrible, HORRIBLE! Writer's block is the worst! Ah, dammit! DX Gomen, gomen, I was just having a hard time with myself. Anyway, here's the next update, I'm so sorry for being this late, but it was inevitable T.T I hope it's worth it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, just the plot... guys, seriously, NO OFFENSIVE comments! I got a very low self-esteem right now! T-T)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 28**

After they had both talked with Sugoroku and Jounouchi about their schedules at school and how they were living there for the time being, Yugi and Yami had gone out to take a walk through the city they called "home."

It was, after all, a calm Saturday afternoon and the day was still young before turning into the night, so, two lovebirds decided to go around the city to enjoy it!

"What do you say about going out on a date?" asked Yugi, holding onto Yami's arm.

"I'd say I'd be more than pleased to take you out," he responded, wrapping his free arm around Yugi's waist, lifting him up and turning them both around, almost as if following a silent rhythm. The boy giggled innocently, holding to his lover like he was afraid he would fall if he didn't.

"Yami, put me down!" laughed Yugi as the crimson-eyed hummed a song. "Yami, please, c'mon, put me down!" But Yami did not surrender to his little one; he knew, one way or the other, that Yugi didn't really mind when he carried him like that.

After spinning around enough, Yami slowly came to a stop, long enough for Yugi to tell him "I love you" before sealing their lips in a kiss.

It was just a touch, a simple caressing, a small kiss that meant more than what either of them could ever express with words.

When they pulled apart, Yami finally put his little one down and they kept on walking through the city's streets, holding each other's hands.

"Where do you wanna go?" asked the crimson-eyed.

"What if we go to the arcade?" He smiled at his smaller look-a-like.

"To the arcade, then!"

-

For some strange reason, the arcade's door had a sign that said "CLOSED". Yugi was about to leave, woeful, but then his lover took his hand and dragged him to the back of the building, where music could be heard and people could be seen dancing around like they didn't know how to do anything else!

"It looks like they're having a party here!" said Yami, pulling Yugi closer.

"Oi, oi, look what have we here! Two beautiful lovebirds want to spend a good time together with everybody, ne!" said a man that was probably about to get drunk, but he was right. There were fires located in trashcans around the whole alley, so that it looked as if they were dancing through the flames.

"C'mon, you lovers, come and join the _fiesta_!" added another guy, that sounded Spanish, who was just as drunk as his companion; they were holding each other, using the other one as support. "We're having a great time, you seriously don't wanna ruin it, do you, _enamorados_?"

Yugi stared at Yami, not knowing what the drunken Spanish man had said.

"Don't listen to him, he's crazy!" said his companion.

"Oh, you're crazy too, _mi amigo_!"

"Just ignore them," interrupted a little girl drinking a can of soda. She looked around the age of 12, but what was she doing at a party like this? "They always get like this, especially my brother, the Spanish guy." She had dark blue hair that reached down to her shoulders, and in someway, it reminded them both too much of a certain girl…

"Do you mind if we join?" asked Yami, wrapping his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"No, no problem! Join us, _enamorados_, feel the happy aura! Zanira, put on the music, these two lovebirds need to get _el ritmo_ _del amor_!" said again the Spanish man leaning against his companion. The girl, Zanira, went to the stereo and put on a song that began to fill the air with the sound of the electric guitar.

Yami seemed to recognize the song; he bowed and offered his hand to his lover.

"Yugi, may I have this dance?" Yugi blushed and smiled shyly, taking Yami's hand.

"Of course you may," he answered, and allowed his boyfriend to drag him to the dance floor.

As the song began, both lovers started dancing as if their souls were connected, just following the rhythm that lifted them to move among everybody.

_Like a gift from the heavens it was easy to tell  
She was love from above that could save me from hell__  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Yami took Yugi's waist and started swirling around, as if the music had pulled the devil out of him, just like the song chanted. Yugi held Yami's hand, kissing him whenever the chance got around.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
__Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands  
__  
And we sang ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing__  
We're singing, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night  
And we danced on into the night_

"Oh, _mi Dios_! These two are burning the floor!" called Zanira, clapping as everybody else to support the two souls that were dancing their hearts out. Her brother was whistling and clapping wildly.

"You go, _enamorados_!" he called, laughing.

Neither Yami nor Yugi heard what they were yelling at them; the only thing they could heart was the song's rhythm guiding them and their hearts beating in synchrony with each other's.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place__  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces  
__We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
The room left them moving between you and I_

Yami felt as if though he was again standing on the scenario at the party after the school's play. He could feel everyone cheering him, telling him to go on, like they were only silent voices saying "give it your best shot!"

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

And we sang ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night

Two souls, two hearts, two bodies melting into one complete being; that's what both Yugi and Yami thought as their crowd cheered them.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell  
It was love from above that could save me from hell  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see  
How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Almost done; they were almost done yet it looked like their moment of glory could last more than an eternity. Then there were the silent voices again: "You can do it, keep going!" Of course they would keep going! Even if the arcade burst in flames, they would keep going!

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands_

_And we sang ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And the voices bang like the angels sing  
We're singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night  
And we dance on into the night_

_Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
Singing ay, oh, ay, oh, ay, oh, ay  
And we danced on into the night_

Finally, there was silence—a silence where the only noise was the beats of their hearts, synchronizing to each other's rhythm, moving faster or slower if it was necessary. Then the silence was slowly broken by the voices of the crowd, astonished at the pair that had almost burnt the floor.

"That's _el ritmo del amor_, my lovebirds!" yelled the drunken Spanish man, standing next to his sister.

"You two know just how to dance, _mis amigos_!" cried out Zanira, clapping childishly.

Yami and Yugi stayed face to face, holding each other, as if nothing could pull them apart.

"So, how was that for a first date?" asked the crimson-eyed between heavy pants.

"I'd say…" began Yugi, in the same conditions. "I'd say we should go out on a second one."

And so they kept on dancing until the afternoon became the night, the fire surrounding them being the only light to guide their paths throughout the darkness.

* * *

(A/N: First of all, some of the Spanish traductions:  
_Fiesta_ - party  
_Enamorados_ - like lovers, "lover boy"  
_Mi amigo(s) _- My friend(s)  
_El ritmo del amor_ - love's rhythm, the rhythm of love  
_Mi Dios_ - my God

I'm sorta Spanish/Mexican, so I thought I could get some used expressions on this fanfic... oh, and I don't own this song, it's by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger from Nickelback... REVIEW, MINNA!! Remember, no offensive comments, ONEGAI! T.T REVIEW!! :P)


	30. Vanished

(A/N: SUMIMASEN! I'M SO VERY DEEPLY SORRY!! T^T I know it's been two months since I last updated and I just want you guys to know that I'm really really sorry about that!! T.T But hey, here's the new chapter! And guess what!

This fanfic was first posted up on August 7, 2008. And August 7 is on Friday! OH MY GOSH! This fanfic has almost a year! I never thought it'd make it up to a year! And it's all thanks to you guys!!! *hugs everyone* So, to celebrate, I'll have next chapter on Friday, so don't miss it! ^-^ Now, enjoy!  
BTW, I don't own anything, just the OC/villain on this story... oh, and Zanira, who won't have much role after this chapter...)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 29**

Yugi sighed happily.

Since they were in some sort of two-weeks break from school, the past week, he and his sweet Yami had been going out, mostly to the closed arcade at night to dance and have fun with their new friends… as weird as they were.

He now laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering just how had life given him such a wonderful chance to be happy. He had the perfect boyfriend, they had the most perfect relationship… what could possibly go wrong now?

He sighed to himself in content. What a happy Saturday this was.

"Yugi, my boy! Could you please go to the store to buy some fruits?" asked his grandfather from downstairs.

"Hai, jii-chan!" said Yugi as he hopped up from bed and headed towards the main room. "I'll be back soon!" he called before leaving.

"Be careful!" said Sugoroku, to which his grandson nodded.

-

Yami gasped in delight.

The sketch he'd begun some months ago seemed to be very near to be finished. He smiled to himself as he wondered the expression of his boyfriend when he saw it the day of his birthday, even though it still was one or two months away. He stared at his almost-done creation and hoped that his sweet Yugi would like it.

The crimson-eyed sighed. He missed Yugi. It'd been a while since Kerii hadn't lived with him, but she'd sometimes visit her cousin and they'd chat for some time before she had to leave. Without both persons, he really felt lonely in his big and cold house.

But at least he was doing something for his little one. The thought made him smile again. His cell phone rang suddenly.

"Hai?" he answered.

"_Oh, Yami-san? It's Mutou Sugoroku,"_ responded the voice at the other end.

"Ah, Mutou-san! What is it?"

"_Is Yugi, by any chance, with you?"_

"Ha?" Yami was confused. "Iie, I haven't seen him since Thursday night," he said. After spending some time with their new friends at the back of the closed arcade, he'd left little Yugi on his house and that'd been the last time they'd seen each other. "I was actually going to invite him on a date tonight. Why do you ask, Mutou-san?"

"_Oh, Kami-sama, this is bad!" _Yami was beginning to tense. What was wrong? _"A while ago, I asked him to go out to buy some groceries, and he still hasn't come back!"_ The boy's eyes widened in surprise. _"I'm getting worried, and I thought that he might be with you!"_

"Did you try calling his cell phone?"

"_Hai, but I got no answer."_ This was _really_ bad. Why would Yugi just vanish like that? He wasn't that kind of person. _"May I ask a favor of you, Yami-san?"_ Yami nodded, although he was sure the elder wouldn't see that. _"Could you go look for him?"_

"Hai!" answered Yami almost immediately. "If I haven't found him in an hour, Mutou-san, I'll call you so that you tell the police."

"_Yush,"_ replied the elder. _"Arigatou, Yami-san."_

"Don't worry, sir." After he got the name of the store where Yugi had gone, he hung up the phone and tried calling the boy himself. He got no answer, so he stood up, leaving his sketch on his bed, and ran out the door.

-

_CLING_

It wasn't a really big store, Yami noticed as he walked inside.

"Moshi moshi! How can I help you toda—" He turned to the counter when he heard a very familiar voice. It was the blue-haired girl he'd met at the closed arcade! "Hey, it's the _enamorado_! What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" responded Yami, eyeing the small grocery store around him. "Aren't you a bit too young to be working here?"

"_Para tu información_, my friend, I'm 16," said Zanira, leaning on the counter. "By the way, your lovebird came in a while ago! You know, _tu novio_ that looks more like your twin brother." Yami's eyes instantly went back to the girl.

"Define 'a while ago'," he said.

"Well, around an hour, maybe less, I guess." Zanira stretched her arms. "He bought _algunas cosas_ and we chatted for like… 10 minutes, I'd say. Why did you wanna know?" Her eyes widened suddenly while she hopped up on the counter. "_Ya sé_! You guys had a fight and now you're stalking him to make sure he isn't cheating on you!" Yami just kept staring at her with one of those 'you-can't-be-serious' looks.

"You've seen too much cartoons." Zanira smiled as if to say 'and hell proud of it!' before getting down the counter. "He actually sorta vanished, and I'm looking for him. I already called him, but he didn't answer me."

"Vanished? Like… gone?" The older teenager nodded, making the girl gasp. "That's serious, _mi amigo_!" Yami tried calling him again while Zanira crossed her fingers, hoping that he'd now get an answer.

"_M- Moshi moshi?"_ Oh, thank Ra!

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you? Daijoubu ka? You had us worried, my love!"

"_Yami? Yami! Yami-kun, onegai, don't listen to what he—w- wait! Aaah!" _Yami gasped.

"Yugi?! Yugi!" What could've happened?! The crimson-eyed, while the line went briefly dead, turned to Zanira, who had her hands over her mouth, about to burst into tears.

"_Yami, it's so nice to hear from you again!"_ His eyes widened in shock. He would be able to recognize that voice anywhere.

"Emiya!" he called bitterly. "Where's Yugi?! What did you do to him?!"

"_Ho? You've always been so direct, that's your problem. It's been so long since we talked to each other, nephew. How did Kerii do when I left?"_ Yami bit his lip at the mentioning of his late cousin. _"Tell me, did she have a smile on her face when she died?"_

"YOU BASTARD!" The teenager hit the counter with his fist. "Tell me where he is! _Now_!" He heard a sigh at the other end of the line.

"_Very well, if that's how you wanna play…"_ He waited until the shitty bastard gave him an answer. _"You remember that old storage building that broke down a few years ago?"_

"…" Yami stayed silent. He wasn't in the mood to answer the idiot's questions.

"_Let's see if you can win this hide-and-seek game, Yami,"_ said Emiya through the phone, his voice thick and evil. _"If you can't, there'll be consequences for your little twin."_

"_Yami-kun, don't!"_ That was his little one! _"Don't come, Yami, onegai! Ah!"_

"Don't you _dare_ to touch him, kuso Emiya!"

"_Oh, and Yami?"_ There was a brief silence. _"I'd suggest that you hurry. Rumors say there're a lot of kerosene barrels around here. We wouldn't like them to catch on fire, would we?"_

Yami's mouth fell open.

"_See you soon, my nephew." _

_CLICK_

"Emiya! EMIYA!" Yami flipped his phone closed and slammed it into the counter, both of his arms shaking with anger. He then turned towards the girl. "Zanira!" The blue-haired saluted Yami as if she were a soldier, while he wrote a number down on a piece of paper. "Call this number. Someone named Ryou will answer you. Think you can give him a message from my part? He'll understand what it means."

"Sure thing!" replied Zanira, waiting for Yami to give her the piece of paper as he wrote down the message. When she finally had it on her hands, the crimson-eyed thanked her and ran out of the store. The girl read the paper.

_Call the police, tell them to go to the old storage building that went broke three years ago. I found the person responsible for what happened to Satori Kerii, and it's about time he gets what he deserves. _

_Atemu Yami._

-

Yami opened the door of his house's garage. There, resting silently, stood the motorcycle that once allowed him to save his boyfriend. This time, though, he'd need it even more. As he got on it, he could only remember his cousin.

_Don't worry, Kerii-chan,_ he thought as he stared the engine. _We'll make Emiya pay for everything he did to you. Cous' cous'…_ Yami made a small pause at the thought of the nickname Kerii used to call him; _I'll avenge your death!_

The bike's motor roared the moment the crimson-eyed sped onto the street.

_Hold on, Yugi, I'm coming for you!_

He only hoped that when he got there… it wouldn't be too late to save his little one.

* * *

(A/N: You know reviews are always welcomed!! :D Please review, guys! And for those of you that do, THANK YOU FOR BEING FAITHFUL TO THIS FANFIC! I won't EVER last this much to post up a chapter, I promise it!! D: Thanks for waiting for me! You mean the world to me, minna!! 8D And please review! :3)

_Para tu información_ - For your information  
_Tu novio - _Your boyfriend  
_Algunas cosas_ - Some stuff  
_Ya sé!_ - I know!


	31. Inside the Fire

(A/N: I SWEAR this is the MOST EXHAUSTING chapter I've ever done. EVER. I'm so tired now! T^T But hey! It's an amazing chapter! Sorta fluffy, sorta cute, sorta romantic, whatever you wanna look at it. Why did I write it?

CUZ TOMORROW IS THIS FANFIC'S ANNIVERSARY!!! HOLY CRAP! You guys, we've made it through a whole year!! YOU'RE AWESOMENESS!!! THANK YOU!!! 8D

One warning, though: cliffhanger at the end.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

I'll try to have next chapter of Codename soon.I got back to school today and it's gonna take up a lot of my time now DX And please don't kill me cuz of the cliffhanger. I had to! I wanted to end it there! I'd been planning this scene since AGES ago, and it finally came! So, you know the disclaimer, now on to the reading!)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 30**

Yugi moaned painfully.

He did an effort to open up his eyes; his eyelids felt impossibly heavy and he was really tired. W- Where was he, anyway? Then he remembered what had happened.

_(Flashback)_

"_I gotta go, Zanira," he said as he took the plastic bag on his hand._

"_So soon?" she asked, messing up with her own hair._

"_Well, I wasn't supposed to actually last this much, but I guess time just went by!" Zanira nodded, waving at the amethyst-eyed. "See you another time!"_

"_See you later, _enamorado_!" The boy waved goodbye at the blue-haired girl as he walked out of the store. But now he had to hurry back home; the store wasn't far away from his home and his jii-chan was probably starting to get worried._

_And then the plastic bag fell to the floor._

_A man had grabbed his arms from behind with one hand and pointed at his head with a gun on the other one. _

"_Cooperate with me and nobody'll get hurt," a thick voice said from his back. The whisper sent shivers down his spine. He knew he'd heard it somewhere before, if just for a slight moment. Oh, why had fate decided to bring such misfortune upon him? _

_He hadn't noticed another man walking next to his attacker. The strength of something hitting the back of his head was the last thing he felt before he passed out._

"_Ho? Oi, Emiya, this ain't the kid you said!" demanded the guy that had hit him, looking down at him. The attacker knelt down next to the fallen boy._

"_This brat looks familiar…" he spoke. "Ah, he's that kid from the pool," he realized, lifting Yugi up on his shoulders. _

"_I thought you were gonna kill your nephew, not a random kid that looks like him!"_

"_Oh, don't worry," replied Emiya, malice sliding down from his voice. "This will be even a better revenge than killing him." The red-haired man smiled evilly as he threw the unconscious boy into the back of a van. _

_(End of flashback)_

"T- That guy…" muttered Yugi under his breath, still not recognizing where he was. When his vision finally cleared up and he was able to see, his eyes widened in shock.

His wrists were tied up behind his back, and he was altogether, apparently, tied up to a post or something of the sort. His whole body was numb due to the lack of movement. Why was he here? Who had attacked him?

"So, you've awoken at last!" He heard the same thick, evil voice from before. Yugi turned around, trying to see the face to whom the voice belonged. Out of the shadows, a red-haired man came into the light, and the boy could've sworn his hands were shaking with both fear and anger.

"You!" he almost spitted at the name. "You're the one who tried to drown me that day!"

"Ah, you _do_ remember me!" called Emiya, almost excitedly. Then, as he said the following, he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes in pride. "But I guess that when one is a witness in a murder, it's hard to forget the face of the murderer, isn't it?"

"YOU BASTARD!" The amethyst-eyed now had tears falling down his face. "How can you talk so calmly about something as important as that?! You're _sick_!"

"I should have you know that I don't hesitate on taking out of my way anyone who intrudes in my plans," laughed the bastard.

"Does that also mean KILLING?!" Emiya stared at Yugi with a smirk that practically had 'isn't-it-obvious?' written all over it.

_RING_

Yugi turned his head to the side and saw his cell phone on the floor.

_RING_

He almost panicked when the red-haired man grabbed the phone and stared at it for a few seconds.

_RING_

Emiya smirked and flipped the phone open, but before he said anything, he put it next to Yugi's ear.

"Answer," he mouthed to the nervous boy. Yugi bit his lip and then said into the phone:

"M- Moshi moshi?"

"_Yugi! Yugi, where are you? Daijoubu ka?"_ His eyes widened at the voice._ "You had us worried, my love!"_

"Yami? Yami!" He had to somehow alert him. If he came, this guy would have a trap up his sleeve for him! "Yami-kun, onegai, don't listen to what he—" But he wasn't able to finish his sentence; the man had his neck pinned to the post with his elbow. "W- Wait! Aaah!"

"Yami, it's so nice to hear from you again!" His eyes widened in shock. Yami would definitely recognize that voice and know something was wrong.

_No, no! Yami-kun, don't listen to him, please!_

"Ho? You've always been so direct, that's your problem. It's been so long since we talked to each other, nephew. How did Kerii do when I left? Tell me, did she have a smile on her face when she died?" The tears on his eyes ran freely down his cheeks again. "Very well, if that's how you wanna play… you remember that old storage building that broke down a few years ago?"

If he'd been able to speak, Yugi would've yelled on that same minute.

"Let's see if you can win this hide-and-seek game, Yami," said Emiya through the phone, his voice thick and evil. "If you can't, there'll be consequences for your little twin."

"Yami-kun, don't!" The man had slightly loosened his grip on the boy's neck, so this was his chance! "Don't come, Yami, onegai!" Too bad it didn't last long. "Ah!"

"Oh, and Yami?" There was a brief silence. "I'd suggest that you hurry. Rumors say there're a lot of kerosene barrels around here. We wouldn't like them to catch on fire, would we?" Yugi's eyes flew open at the statement. "See you soon, my nephew."

_CLICK_

"He's n- never gonna come, k- kisama!" called the little one. Yet he knew he was wrong. After hearing his cries, no doubt Yami would be there any minute now.

"I'd say quite the contrary," replied Emiya. He soon vanished again into the shadows, and Yugi could only wonder what was it he had planned. In a sudden, though, his eyelids felt heavy again.

-

_Please, please, Yami-kun… don't fall into his trap…_ Yugi hoped to Ra that his prays would be heard. He didn't want any harm to be done to his boyfriend, especially after all the worry he'd caused him. And what about jii-chan? He was probably about to have a heart attack by now! He kept on praying… so that Yami would be safe no matter what…

A strange smell reached his nose… it smelled like some sort of liquid… The muffled noise of a motorcycle's engine, which followed, was caught by his ears.

"_EMIYA_!" The boy's eyes immediately looked up. "Yugi!"

"Yami-kun!" Oh, how happy he was to see the crimson-eyed safe and sound! "Yami-kun, you have to get out of here!"

"I'm not gonna leave you here!" replied the older look-a-like, doing his best to untie his little one. When the job was done, he quickly perked Yugi's forehead (thus, not giving Yugi any time to react) and grabbed his wrist. "Now let's go!"

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Yami instantly pushed Yugi behind him. The red-haired man stood proudly in front of them, smirking. "But, I'm afraid you're too late."

"What do you mean?!" The crimson-eyed's question was answered by the sight of a small burning match on the man's hand. Before any of the look-a-likes could do any movement, Emiya let go of the match on his hand.

The whole floor soon caught on fire. So that was what Yugi had smelled! It'd been kerosene! Emiya had spread out the barrels of kerosene he'd spoken of!

Suddenly, there was thick, black smoke surrounding them, and none of them could see anything. Yami heard the red-haired's voice drifting away, and he realized he'd let him go again. But right now, what mattered was getting out of there! The building could come down any minute!

"Yugi, hold my hand!" he called out, and almost heaved a sigh of relief when he saw his little one's hand gripping tightly his own. "Whatever happens, don't let go!"

"Y- Yush!" However, the more smoke around them, the harder it was for Yugi to keep his eyes open. It was beginning to get him dizzy, and he could only feel and move around as Yami dragged him along, trying desperately to find an exit before they both were burned alive. He was almost positive his boyfriend was telling him something yet the dizziness didn't allow him to focus.

"Yugi, listen!" Yami gripped his little one's shoulders with both hands, shaking him gently but strongly at the same time. "You have to stay awake! Stay with me, Yugi, onegai!"

_Onegai, Yugi-kun!_ Yugi was sure he was starting to lose it. It _wasn't_ possible that he was now hearing Kerii-chan's voice too! _Yugi-kun, keep your promise!_

His promise…

His promise! The promise he'd made the girl moments before her death!

_Remember what it was?! You promised me you'd always stay here for him! So don't break it!_

He was so caught up in his memories that he didn't notice the deep and desperate kiss that the crimson-eyed had placed upon his lips. Yami realized that there was no way out of the burning building, so he had to win some time until the police or firemen got there.

"Stay awake!" he repeated.

"I… I can't!" the boy replied, breathing heavily. "I'm… Yami-kun, I'm dizzy!" Yami's response was just another kiss, the same as last one: deep and desperate. This time the older's tongue licked at his lips, and Yugi parted his mouth to allow entrance, moaning at the sudden intrusion.

"I'll help you, then!" The crimson-eyed immediately began nipping at his boyfriend's neck. The boy's reaction assured him that this was definitely keeping him awake. "Hold on, Yugi," whispered Yami, caressing Yugi's neck as he nipped on his flesh.

"Nhn… aah!" moaned his little one.

"Just hold on for a few minutes!" He pressed their mouths together, moving his lips lovingly over his angel's. He kept it up: every kiss led to another one, and this seemed to be helping Yugi to stay conscious; at least he was gaining some time. But he himself was starting to lose consciousness… _Please, let me save Yugi… Kerii-chan, allow me to save us both!_

"Is anyone inside?! Hello?!" Yami's eyes widened.

"H- Hai! W- We're caught inside!" he yelled, but just as he was about to scream for help, he coughed and fell to his knees. When he turned his sight to his boyfriend, it was almost like staring into a mirror; but the reflection was even worse. Yugi seemed he was unable to breathe. "HELP!" he yelled, trying to suppress another cough.

"Y- Yami-kun…" The teenager's eyes went back to his little one, who smiled weakly at him and collapsed onto the floor.

"Iie, YUGI!" Yami cradled Yugi's unconscious body on his arms. "HELP!" Tears were starting to rain down his eyes. "PLEASE HELP—"

The last word never came out of his mouth.

Everything went black before he could even form it on his mind.

Just like his little one, he collapsed onto the floor… in the middle of the burning building.

* * *

(A/N: *hides under computer desk* DO NOT KILL ME! AUTHORESS MUST LIVE TO WRITE NEXT CHAPTER!! T0T

Anyway, I liked the whole concept of Yami kissing Yugi to keep him awake ^w^ wasn't that so cute!! X3 Hai, so, please REVIEW! And um... oh, and PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile! :D AND PLEASE REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE!! 8D You'll get next chapter soon if you do so... :3)


	32. Good News

(A/N: I KNOW, I know, I should be working on Codename, but I wanted to let you guys know what happened here, so... :D *stupid grin here* Ahem! Okay, uh... I got a laptop! X3 Which is the main reason as to why I finished this chapter. But ugh, my back HURTS and I mean it DAMN hurts! Oh, and school began this week, so I'll probably be kinda busy... but hey! I got a laptop! ^-^ so I'll be able to work at night now! 8D on weekends, that is X3 by night I mean around 11, 12:00 am, maybe 1 or 2:00 if I'm not sleepy, which benefits you guys ;D enough talking, on to the chapter!! ^0^)

* * *

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 31**

Yugi took a deep breath.

His amethyst orbs blinked lazily as he tried to open his eyes. For some reason, he was finding it oddly difficult to breathe. His chest hurt every time he did so. When he was finally able to see normally, Yugi saw only white. The entire room was white. He frowned in confusion. The boy tried to move, but a tube on his arm kept him from making the slightest movement. He then noticed an oxygen mask covering his mouth and nose.

Ah, now he remembered. He'd been kidnapped by that guy, Emiya… and then Yami had come to rescue him… he saw the fire, he remembered Yami kissing him to keep him awake… the last thing he knew was that he'd collapsed.

Wait… Yami!

Where was Yami?!

Yugi looked left, then right, and he slowly sighed in relief. His boyfriend was in the bed some feet away from his. His eyes were closed, and he also had an oxygen mask above his nose and mouth. Well, at least they were both safe.

But… that guy had escaped again. Yugi breathed out. What would happen now?

"Ah, Yugi-kun!" Yugi turned to the door of his hospital room and caught a glimpse of Ryou. "I'm glad you're awake!"

"Ryou?" What was he doing here? "H- How did you know where I was?"

"Yami called me before the fire began," answered the albino. "I called the police and had them go to the building. When we got there, the flames had barely begun to spread, so they called the firemen to put them off."

"Yami-kun—?" The boy couldn't make out the rest of his sentence. He was too tired…

"My boy!"

"Jii-chan!" Sugoroku almost tripped as he walked into the room. His face was flushed from (apparently) running all the way to here.

"I was so worried about you! Daijoubu ka? How do you feel?"

"Daijoubu, jii-chan!" answered Yugi, smiling gently. "I—I'm fine…" The amethyst-eyed again turned to see his lover, lying unconscious. "How is he?" he asked, half-hoping Ryou could answer him.

"He breathed in much more smoke than you, so his recovery will take a bit longer," said Ryou. "But he'll be fine." Yugi let out a happy yet worried sigh.

"That's good to know," he muttered to himself. "I'm sorry for worrying you this much, jii-chan," he said, turning his head to his grandfather. "I should've been more careful." Sugoroku smiled.

"I'm just glad both of you got out of the fire alive," he added.

"Well, it was all thanks to him." Yugi couldn't help but notice that Yami's face looked amazingly peaceful when he slept. Almost as if all of his worries just vanished as soon as he caught sleep. "He saved the two of us…"

"Remind me to thank him when he wakes up." The boy nodded at the elder.

"I will, jii-chan."

"Well, then," said the elder as he walked towards the door. "I'll let you rest now. I'll come back later to see how you're…"

But Yugi didn't hear the rest of the sentence, for he had already fallen asleep again.

-

"Wake up already, will you?"

The first thing he'd _had_ to hear after slowly regaining consciousness was Bakura's annoying voice. What he'd wanted to hear was his Yugi's voice!

Yugi…

Yami almost fell off his bed with the harsh movement he made, which actually hurt him big deal. He then noticed the IV connected to his arm and the bruises all over his face and chest. At the middle of the fire… was Yugi all right?

"Calm down, Romeo, the kid's fine," said Bakura as if he'd read Yami's mind. "He's asleep right now, but he woke up a while ago." The crimson-eyed heaved a sigh. At least Yugi was fine…

He turned to the bed next to his and saw him peacefully sleeping, his body slightly turned to the side so that Yami could see his face. He smiled to himself; Yugi looked terribly adorable, with his lips slightly parted and his body softly rising slightly from the intake of air.

"Oh, by the way," said the albino, inhaling from his cigarette. "Ryou's got news to tell you guys. He said he'd wait until both of you were awake."

"You're not supposed to smoke in a hospital," said Yami, seeming to ignore what Bakura'd said.

"Does it look like I care?" Yami sighed.

"What kind of news?"

"Good ones, so I heard."

"Did he tell you?"

"No."

"Figures as much."

-

When Yugi woke up again, a familiar voice called up to him.

"Yugi!" The boy could've cried tears of joy at the sight of his boyfriend, awake and apparently unharmed; except for the bruises, that is. He bit his lower lip to hold back the tears and looked down so that Yami couldn't see him. "Yugi?"

Before either realized, Yugi had gotten down from his bed and thrown his arms around the crimson-eyed's neck, wrapping him in a strong embrace. The tears were raining down his cheeks now, but he was the happiest person alive.

"I—I was so scared!" he sobbed as Yami hugged him back. "I thought… I thought…!"

"Come here," said the crimson-eyed, helping Yugi to get up the bed. When they were close enough, Yami pulled Yugi into his chest, and the boy tightly held onto his boyfriend, fearing he'd suddenly vanish into thin air. "It's okay, Yugi, Daijoubu," he whispered, caressing Yugi's back soothingly. "It's all right now, my love."

"Demo…" spoke Yugi between cries, "Y- You could've died… b- because of me—I put you in danger!"

"Yugi, don't say that!" Yami slightly pulled Yugi apart to see directly into his eyes. "Listen," he said, lifting his lover's head with his index finger. "None of it was your fault, ne? So don't blame yourself." After a brief moment of what seemed like an eternity, Yugi nodded and buried his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Yugi-kun, Yami-san!" Both look-a-likes turned to the door; Ryou had an awkward smile on his face, like he knew something they didn't. And, as Yami remembered Bakura's words, in fact, he did. "I'm so glad to see you're awake!"

"Hai!" Yugi nodded, his tears stopping for a bit of time.

"What was the news you wanted to tell us, Ryou?" asked the crimson-eyed. Yugi turned to Yami, a confused and puzzled expression on his face.

"New? What news?"

"Oh, 'Kura-kun told you about that! Hai, hai!" said the albino, clapping his hands once. "I'm sure you'll be as glad to hear this as I was!"

"Just tell us already, Ryou!" laughed Yami, hugging his boyfriend closer to himself.

"Yush!" Ryou took a chair and sat down next to the bed so that he could see both of his friends. "Yami, remembered that you wanted me to call the police?" The crimson-eyed nodded. "Well, I did, and before telling me to call the firemen, they saw… saw _him_."

The look-a-likes tensed up. Not only had they been almost killed by Emiya, but they had also allowed him to escape. What could be worse than that?

"One of the policemen recognized him as a serial killer that first appeared almost a decade ago." Yami and Yugi looked up at the albino, both shock and surprise on their faces. "He apparently changed his name so he wouldn't get caught, so when he realized he'd been recognized, he tried to flee."

Tried? Only _tried_? Yami's face practically lit up as he thought about what he believed had happened.

"But it wasn't enough," Ryou smiled, and as he stood up, he added, "Emiya Kotomine was caught right in pursuit. He was accused of more than six murders, including Satori Toko," Yami winced at the mentioning of his late cousin, "Ishida Risako," his aunt, "and Satori Kerii." The three of them stayed silent for a while, honoring their late schoolmate, and finally, Ryou spoke again. "The good news is that he was caught at last; he'll never be able to hurt anyone again."

They could've almost yelled right there right then. Emiya was finally out of their lives. They could breathe again… For a moment, just a brief moment, Yami believed he'd seen that blue-haired girl that had helped him to find the person he truly loved right next to Yugi.

_Arigatou, cous' cous', Yugi-kun!_ He smiled mostly to himself and pulled his little one closer, burying his face on the boy's hair and breathing in his exquisite scent.

_Kerii-chan… your soul can finally rest in peace._

And just then, as he saw her spirit vanish at last, he could've sworn he heard a very familiar yet childish giggle that could only belong to her. He realized it'd been a while since he'd been this happy.

* * *

(A/N: YAY!! The bad guy was finally caught!! 8D PARTY!! XD And Kerii-chan's soul can finally go to Heaven!! :D Aww, happy YamixYugi time X3...

P.S. I recently saw the Ice Age: DotD movie for the second time and OMG I LOVE BUCK!! 8D He like totally stole the whole movie, he rocks and kicks ass XP especially his rules, mostly #1: "ALWAYS listen to Buck!" HELL YEAH!! X3 AND HIS VOICE!! ^w^

XD Sorry for the randomness... REVIEW, PLEASE!! :D I'll give you cookies! ^0^

HOLY SHIT! 30+ chapters?!?! O.o You GUYS ARE THE AWESOMENESS I SWEAR o^o I LOVE Y'ALL!!! *hugs everybody* PLEASE REVIEW!! :D)


	33. A Small Chat with Mom and Dad

(A/N: FIRST OF ALL, I wanna thank all of those of you who're still following this story! Second, I wanna apologize for lasting so much in updating this fanfic, but I've been so unfocused lately and I don't know why it's so hard to just SIT DOWN AND FRIGGIN WRITE O-O

but still, I want to thank you if you're still here and I really do hope you enjoy this chapter!)

* * *

Yami was utterly fascinated with his work. It would be only a few weeks more until he could give his great masterpiece to his young lover. He was glad that Bakura wasn't such an asshole anymore, because he alone couldn't go out of the hospital yet, so the albino had actually made him a favor.

"_Bakura, I NEED you to bring me that sketch!" Yami had asked him one day that Yugi was still asleep after noon. The poor boy was so tired it was hard to believe. "How am I going to finish it if I can't continue it for more than a month?!"_

"_That's not my problem," Bakura had answered. Yami frowned._

"_Oh, all right. I'll have to ask Ryou then." This, of course, had made the albino jump._

"_Oh, no, you won't, you little shit!" Then he sighed and shook his hands in anger. "Fine, I'll bring you your freaking sketch."_

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, Bakura!"_

"_Hai, hai, hai."_

Yami chuckled to himself, looking at the work on his hands. He had Ryou to owe for that one favor; he hoped his little one liked the present.

Suddenly he saw his cell phone moving on the table. He was glad he'd put it on vibrator, or Yugi would've woken up with a jump at the loud noise. Reluctantly, Yami put the sketch under his pillow—in case he accidentally interrupted his little one's sleep—grabbed the phone, and flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Yami? Is that you?"_ Yami's eyes widened in surprise. _"Oh, goodness, it's been so long!"_

"Mother?"

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 32**

When Yugi woke up, his lover was nowhere to be seen, and he could only wonder where the older one had gone off to this time. He didn't call his name though; the crimson-eyed couldn't have gone very far away, since they didn't have any permission to leave the hospital yet.

"But—I understand, but still… what? No! You… I can't… that's not what I meant and you know it!" What was that voice? "At least let _me_ speak to him!" There was a small pause, and what came next was nothing but a whisper. "I don't _fucking_ care, he's my father! He should…" Yugi realized it could be no other than his Yami. Was he talking to some relative? He seemed to be very angry about something. Yugi couldn't hold his surprise when he heard his lover sobbing.

"Mom, I _need_ to speak with him! I'm his only son, for Ra's sake!—No, no! He should have at least thirty seconds to listen to what I've got to tell him!" he cried out between tears, as Yugi could decipher from the broken voice Yami was talking with. "To hell with the fucking company!" The boy was taken aback. He'd never heard Yami so angry… or frustrated, in his life.

"What could be going on there?"

"I don't think you really want to know." He hadn't even noticed when Ryou came inside the room.

"Ryou, I'm glad to see you!" he greeted his albino friend.

"Same to you, Yugi!" Ryou smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I guess," answered Yugi. "Hey, uh…" he swallowed. "Do you know what's going on?" asked the amethyst-eyed as he signaled to the door with his head.

"Oh," said his friend, his face full of sadness. "He's talking with his mother." Now that he remembered, Yami had never said anything about his family. He'd met Yugi's, but had never spoken about his own.

"And what's the problem?"

"Uhm…" Ryou rubbed the back of his head. "Let's say that he and his parents don't have a really good relationship." Yugi just stared at him, as if waiting to hear something else. "As a child, Yami-san was always alone—or at least most of the time. That's why he became so close with Kerii-chan."

_And Joshua_, thought Yugi, remembering the story Yami had told him before their first kiss. He then prayed that both Joshua and Kerii-chan were resting in peace.

"His father is the head of one of the greatest film companies in Japan, and his mother works in the same company as an executive producer," continued the albino. "After some years, though, the company had to move to America, so his parents had to move as well. They allowed Yami to stay here to finish middle school, and they kept contact through phone and letters. But then he stopped receiving their calls, and he couldn't find them at all, so they lost all contact."

"And what is he so angry about?" questioned Yugi. Ryou had to shrug his shoulders at that.

"I don't know that."

"GOD DAMMIT, MOM!" Both nearly fell from their seats at the loud yell that came out of Yami's mouth. They soon heard a nurse.

"Sir, I must ask you not to yell inside the hospital," she said.

"Hold on a sec," was Yami's response. "Sorry, but can I go outside to finish this call?"

"Sir, you aren't allowed to—"

"I… I know, but _please_." Yugi saddened at how desperate Yami's voice sounded. He was really arguing an important matter. They heard the nurse sighing.

"Fine, but don't last much or I'll be forced to send a doctor to look after you."

"Arigatou." The crimson-eyed could be heard no more after that.

-

"Mom, I do understand. But I can't go with you!" Yami had to talk in English with her. Every time he said something in Japanese, she seemed to have forgotten her own language.

"_Oh, there won't be need, Yami. We'll come home to bring you with us."_

"I _didn't_ mean it like that! I meant that I'm not leaving Japan!"

"_Yes, you are, young man!"_ Yami rubbed his temple in frustration. The first time he was talking with his mother for three years and this was all he was getting. _"Don't you want us to be a family again?"_

"Oh, like you and dad care much about that!"

"_Don't use that tone with me!"_ his mother replied.

"It's the freaking truth! Why do you never care for what _I_ want?! It's always been like this!"

"_What are you going on about?"_ He was tired—tired of always pretending. He'd had enough, and he was going to let his mother know.

"You and dad _never_ asked what _I_ wanted! Did I want you to leave?! No! Did I want you to ignore my calls, my letters?! No! Did I want you to abandon me after my best friend died?! NO!"

"_Yami, what are you saying? What friend?"_

"You _see_? Do you see?! You didn't even pay me enough attention to know who I was friends with, who I was with! I could've fallen into drugs and alcohol and sex and you would've NEVER found out!" he cried with tears falling down his cheeks, earning strange looks from everyone around him. "I bet you don't even know that Kerii, Toko, and their father died!"

"_What?"_ He could hear the surprise his mother was trying to hide from him. _"When did that happen?"_

"Haven't you EVER thought about your family at all, mom?!" Yami heard a distant voice speaking, and that definitely wasn't hers. "M- Mom?" Maybe he'd gone too far…

"_Hello, Yami."_ The crimson-eyed had to bite his lip.

"Dad."

"_Why don't you stop thinking about yourself and think about your mother and me?" _Yes, he could still remember that voice full of authority that always yelled at him whenever he did something wrong. _"Do you believe we're perfect, Yami? We've both had troubles at the company, we _tried_ calling you back, but we couldn't until now."_ Yami's tears kept running, but this time it was because of disbelief, and his mouth dropped in shock.

"During three _fucking_ years? And you couldn't one single time?!"

"_Don't be so selfish?! Your mother and I have enough work as to worry about your own trivialities!"_

"'Trivialities'?! I'm your son, yet you've never worried about me in the very first place! I want to stay!"

"_Mind telling me the reason?"_

"Because the boy I love is here and I don't want to leave him!"

"_A boy?"_ Oh, shit. He'd forgotten; the very reason he'd never told his parents about his drawings was because they didn't accept it. _"You do know what we think about that, don't you?"_

"I could care less! I love him, you should be happy for…!"

"_Yami, you're coming with us and that's the end."_

'That's the end.' Just how many times had his father used that line when he was a child?—he could not remember. But it had silenced him during his childhood… and even now he could only answer with one thing. _"Do you understand?"_

"Yes, sir," Yami whispered. He knew his father had learned to hear him whisper. He'd done that a lot as a boy, and still today he hadn't the courage to defy the man for long.

"_Good, start packing your things. We'll go for you in two weeks, so you better be ready."_ The line cut off immediately. Yami, tears still invading his face, let go of the phone and didn't care that it fell right onto the floor. Hell, he didn't even care if the god damned thing had broken. His heart had already crashed into thousands of pieces.

But one problem remained yet: how would he be able to break up with his sweet Yugi within two weeks? To break up or not to break up; to stay or not to stay…

_That_ was the question.

* * *

(A/N: *hides under table* Please don't kill me! This has been part of the story since it began, and I HAD to include it!

Bad news, though T^T This story will soon come to an end, just like Codename u.u gomenasai, minna-san! I really do apologize for this and much more, but I beg you, please don't give up on me! If you liked this chapter, please review! And thank you so much for following this story even though the authoress is the worst updater in the world D: Oh, and please take a look at the poll in my profile! and please review!!)


	34. A Memory, Now Let's Think

(A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know, I should work on Codename, DEMO! I'm trying to finish this story first and then focus completely in my other fanfic. THEN I could begin with my other projects and have everything in order!! -Superman pose- ON WITH THE STORY!!  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine except for the plot, thank Kazuki Takahashi-sensei for creating Yu-Gi-Oh! or 49,366 fanfics wouldn't exist! P.S. I'm just counting the main Yu-Gi-Oh!, not GX or 5Ds...  
OMG 49,366 FANFICS!!)

* * *

When Yami came into the room again, his eyes were red and puffy. Yugi didn't want to ask what was wrong, so he just smiled when Yami slightly glanced at him. The crimson-eyed managed to smile back even just a little before the happy gesture was erased from his face.

"How're you feeling, Yami-kun?" asked the boy as his lover got into bed, giving him his back. He tried to make it sound like he was asking about his recovery condition and not the incident that had happened merely moments before.

"Daijoubu," lied Yami, holding back another sob.

"Do you want me to call a nurse?" Even if Yugi trusted the other one with his life, he could tell that he was definitely _not_ fine.

"I said I'm fine!" Yami wanted to kick himself; he hadn't meant to raise his voice like that, not with his little one. Although he couldn't see it, the crimson-eyed knew Yugi's expression was a hurt one now. "I…" he stammered in an effort to fix what he'd caused. "I'm fine, little one, really. I just need to rest." At this, the tension between the two seemed to vanish bit by bit.

"Oh, etto… s-sleep well, Yami-kun."

"Hai."

More tears slipped from Yami's eyes as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't bring himself to _even_ think about breaking up with his angel. Why, oh WHY, did the boy have to be so kind, so caring, so loving? No, he couldn't do it.

But what _could_ he do?

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Chapter 33**

"_Mama! Papa! Look what I did!" A small boy with crimson eyes ran towards his parents with a sketch in hand. He'd just made a beautiful drawing of two boys holding both of their hands and he wanted to show it to his parents. He ran across the filming studio where they worked and finally reached his mother._

"_Yami, sweetie, Mama and Papa are busy now," said his mother when she saw him. "I thought we agreed that you'd stay quiet and still now that we already brought you to our work?"_

"_Demo, Mama! I just wanted to—"_

"_What's this commotion about?" His father showed up next to his mom, and Yami's smile widened._

"_Papa, I wanted to show you and Mama my drawing!" The boy held up the sketch for his parents to see it. But gasps of shock and frowns weren't exactly the response he'd thought of. "What's wrong?"_

"_What is this monstrosity?!" yelled his dad angrily. _

"_Nani? Mon-Mon-what?" tried to repeat Yami. "What's that, Papa?" _

"Why_ did you _draw_ this?" questioned his mother, taking the sketch away from her son. _

"_B-Because I thought it was cute," answered the confused child._

"_This kind of relationship should be prohibited! It's against the order of nature!"_

"_The order of what?" _

"_It's wrong!—sick and wrong and disgraceful towards both society and humanity!" His father took the sketch and began to rip it apart with his own hands. Yami's eyes widened in disbelief and fear._

"_Iie, Papa! Onegai, don't!" cried the boy, running up to his dad in an effort to save his drawing._

"_Don't you dare to defy us, young man!" said his mother, raising her voice and yanking her son's arms away before he reached her husband. "We don't ever want to see this kind of… this kind of _abomination_ done by your hands again!"_

"_But… But Mama, Papa…!"_

"_That's the end, Atemu Yami!" Yami shut his mouth at his dad's words and looked down, his eyebrows knitted in sadness and his eyes trying hard to hold back the tears that began flowing down his cheeks. "Was I clear?" The boy managed to nod his head slightly. "I said, was I clear?"_

"_H-Hai, Papa." _

"_Good." The crimson-eyed child could only stare at the tiny bits of his sketch being thrown to the floor with controlled fury. "Now, go to where your mother and I told you to be, and stay quiet and still this time, understood?"_

"_Hai, Papa." Yami turned around and walked away from his parents, leaving a trail of invisible disappointment and bitterness behind him._

_From that day on, Yami knew he would never be able to trust his parents._

-

A week flew by, and Yugi felt that whatever had happened with Yami's family was causing some distance between he and his boyfriend. Every time he wanted to ask, he barely managed to stop himself before revealing he'd been accidentally eavesdropping on the older teenager's conversation. And each time he asked Yami if he was all right, the answer would always be the same.

"Daijoubu, little one."

Soon afterwards, they were allowed to leave the hospital, but when Yugi tried to intertwine his fingers with Yami's, the crimson-eyed took his hand back and instead put it around the boy's waist, only saying "I'll take you home, Yugi." There wasn't the smallest hint of affection in his words or in his action, and that was when the amethyst-eyed boy realized there was something wrong.

Yami surely didn't want to… b-b-break up with him, right?

-

"Jii-chan?" called Yugi while his grandfather was making dinner the first night he was back home.

"Nani, Yugi?" The boy tried to choose his words correctly.

"T-This is just a hypothetical case," he said, nervously playing with his fingers. "Let's say that this guy, um, Makoto, has a boyfriend, etto… let's call his boyfriend Hizashi."

"Yush," mumbled Sugoroku.

"Well, imagine that Makoto and Hizashi have been going out for a while, ne? Suddenly, there seems to be trouble with Hizashi's family, and Makoto… l-let's say that Makoto accidentally heard him arguing with his family over the phone, but he quite didn't hear it all, ne? Remember, this is all just hypothetic."

"Mh-hm," muttered the elder, finishing making dinner.

"Hizashi is obviously troubled by whatever happened with his family, a-and Makoto wants to somehow help. Demo, he doesn't know how to do so without telling Hizashi he knows about his family." Yugi took a deep breath as he felt the worst was yet to come. "Through some days, Hizashi becomes… k-kinda distanced from Makoto, and Makoto wants to know if Hizashi wants to break up with him or not."

"Mh-hm." Sugoroku set down the two plates on the table and then took a seat himself. His grandson took a sip from his glass of juice. "So, how long has this been going with you and Yami-san?"

Yugi almost choked on his drink. "I-I told you it was a hypothetical case!"

"Yugi, you are so terribly obvious, my boy," said his grandfather, chuckling slightly. "I don't know what Yami-san's family troubles are, but he just probably needs some support from his boyfriend." Then his smile faded into a dead-serious expression. "Explain that you heard him talking on the phone and that you want to help him. Figure it out between both of you, Yugi."

The amethyst-eyed boy looked down, drowned in his thoughts, and then he grinned and got up to hug his grandfather, thanking him.

-

The first place he searched for Yami was in school, but the older teenager was nowhere to be seen. He found Ryou and asked him if he'd seen the crimson-eyed.

"I haven't seen him since I went to visit you at the hospital," he answered. "Perhaps he's with 'Kura-kun? I think he's in the Art Room."

After that, he went to the Art Room, and indeed, he found Bakura, who was apparently sketching.

"Bakura, have you seen Yami-kun?"

"No, I don't think so," replied the albino. "Oi, now that you mention it, he seemed to be really distracted lately. I heard him saying something about having problems with his parents and making a choice."

"A choice about what?" repeated Yugi.

"I got no idea!" said Bakura. "He was muttering crap to himself, but I saw him packing some of his things, like he's planning to move or something like that."

Yugi tried calling his cell phone, looking for him in the shop where Zanira worked and everywhere they'd gone in a date, he even managed to get his house number and call him, but he got no answer.

It seemed just like Yami had vanished into thin air.

* * *

(A/N: The chapter was LAME, I know, but bare with me, ONEGAI!! T.T I'll try to have next chapter as soon as possible! Oh, and thank you all for your wonderful review from last chapter! Please review this chapter as well!! See you next time, minna-san! Sayonara! :D)


	35. The Happily Ever After of a Love Story

(A/N: Oh my God. And I mean OH MY GOD! I... I didn't think this would ever happen! Minna-san, this is the LAST CHAPTER of Shonen-Ai High School! After more than a year, we've finally reached the final chapter! Oh, do not worry, minna! There'll be an epilogue!

Oh, guys, you SERIOUSLY thought I'd allow Yami to leave just like that?! NO! I'd kick his ass and kill him before letting him leave as simple as that! DX In any case, NO! he isn't gone yet!! Just keep reading! X3 And I hope you enjoy, I worked REALLY HARD on this! On with the fanfic! :D)

* * *

The last time he'd been in this restaurant was when he was two years ago, and they hadn't really made it change much. He'd spent so much time in there during his 16 years of age… he just hoped the bartender would recognize him so that he could get a little piece of advice on what to do with his new problem.

Yami sat down on the place where he used to sit whenever he went towards the restaurant's bar.

"What're you gonna order, kid?" asked a voice from behind the bar.

"I'll have a glass of water," answered the crimson-eyed. He thanked him with a small "Arigatou" as a glass of water rested in front of him. Yami took a sip and then kept the glass on his hand, swinging it in circles.

"You hadn't been here in two years, kiddo." His eyes widened the moment he finally recognized the voice of the bartender. "I began to think you decided to listen to me and move into that school of yours."

"Akira!" he smiled with parted lips as Akira sat in front of him.

"How's it going, Yami?" They both shook hands with each other. "What have you been up to these years?"

"I, er…" The teenager drank from his glass and then rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm glad you recognized me, Akira. I was hoping to get some advice from you."

"Oh, you got troubles again, ne?" Yami nodded. "Yush, Yami," said Akira, leaning back on his seat. "Tell wise Suzuki Akira your problems, my friend."

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Last Chapter, 34**

"My parents have never really cared about me," he started. "They moved away and I was able to stay to finish school. During three years, they didn't bother to try to contact me, but suddenly, they call and I'm forced to move with them," tears began to streak down his face, and his voice broke, "leaving behind the one I love and everything I've ever known! I don't know what to do anymore!" He used his free hand to cover his eyes, not wanting the bartender or anyone else to see how weak he was. "After all we went through to be together, _this_ has to happen and I can't handle it!"

"Oi, oi, stop that." Akira took a napkin from under the bar and gave it to the teenager so he could wipe away his tears.

"The worst thing of it all is that I didn't—that I didn't even tell the one I love about it!" Yami cried. "I've just ignored him, ignored his calls, mainly because I don't know what to say to him! And now he must hate me, I…!"

"Yush, I heard you, Yami!" The bartender suddenly banged Yami's face against the bar with his fist.

"What was that for, you bloody old man?!" he yelled, his face wet and his eyes red, as he rubbed his head with both of his hands.

"Geez, you have to pull yourself together!" Akira took an empty glass that had been occupied by another customer and began to clean it. "First of all, calm yourself down."

And Yami took deep breaths, in and out.

"Second, you should think things all over again. If you really had so much trouble in ending up with each other, I can't believe you're just gonna give up like that."

"Haven't you been listening to me?!" yelled Yami. "Didn't I say I don't know what to do?!"

"And _there's_ where the problem lies." The bartender put the glass he was cleaning away. "Now LISTEN to me, Atemu. Think this situation from beginning to end one more time. For once in your life, kiddo: listen to your heart. What is it telling you to do?"

The crimson-eyed was left with no words to answer that. He hadn't really thought about that small detail, although he now realized that's where he should've started.

"Believe me, my friend," said Akira with a smile, "it's easier than you think it is."

Yami wasn't sure if he could, but Akira had been able to help him during the time the restaurant was the place he spent more of his life in. Why shouldn't this advice be just like those ones before? He took another sip from his glass of water, staring at his smaller reflection.

-

Bakura had a very bad habit of using violence as his way of dialoguing. He'd gone to Yami's house and punched his face right when the slightly younger teenager opened the door.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Kuso, Bakura, you're insane!" Yami held a hand against his nose to stop the bleeding he'd gotten thanks to the albino's fist. "You're an asshole, Bakura, you really are!"

"Serves you right, you baka!"

"What did I do?! Why are you here in the first place?!" The crimson-eyed took a wet towel from the restroom and held it under his nose, right above his upper lip.

"Because you're an idiot, that's why! Whatever your troubles are with that boyfriend of yours and your family, you better solve them now!" exclaimed Bakura, pointing at Yami in anger. His eyes widened; how much did Bakura know about the matter?

"Why do you care about that so much?" The albino let out a desperate grunt.

"Ryou is Yugi's best friend, and he hasn't stopped worrying about him since you two guys seemed to get distanced, so now he's been feeling bad and that pisses me off!"

Yami remembered the day Bakura had showed him he cared about Ryou, yet he never thought his concern would reach such extents. Had Yugi been _that_ bad lately? Oh, God… and it was all his fault.

"Look, Atemu, I've known you for quite some time," said Bakura, his anger fading slowly, "and I know for sure that when you set your mind into something, you don't give up until you get it, like when you finally sang your song to your twin."

"This is different," said Yami before he could stop himself.

"Nani? It is, ne? How so?"

Yami didn't know where to begin. "It's… it's a really long story."

"Well, I got time." With a sigh, the crimson-eyed once more told the story of how his life would come down to pieces thanks to the parents he now wished he didn't have.

It wasn't until he was finished that Bakura dared to speak.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to give up, that's for sure," added Yami. His mind suddenly clicked, and he definitely knew what he'd do. Akira had been right; it wasn't very difficult to listen to his heart. "The two weeks' time is almost over, so I need to act quickly." Since Bakura heard his ex-co-worker's voice lowering, he leaned in to hear what he was about to say.

"This is my plan, Bakura, and I need you to listen carefully."

"Why?" asked the albino in small curiosity.

"Because, obviously, you're going to pass this message to Ryou, and he'll pass it to my little one. Now listen…"

-

Tomorrow would be the day. The two weeks he had until his parents came for him were over, and tomorrow, he'd be departing Japan.

When he received a call from his mother, knowing it was her thanks to the ID Caller on his cell phone, he was hesitant to answer it. After some annoying ringing, he finally flipped his phone open.

"_Yami, I just wanted you to know that we'll be picking you up at 11:30 AM, so you better be ready by then,"_ spoke Mrs. Atemu.

"No, mom, don't bother, I'll go to the airport myself. But I'll need to talk with my father before we depart, so it's important that he's ready to listen to me." He bit his lip at hearing a sigh from his mother.

"_Fine, but I can't assure you he'll agree with whatever you tell him tomorrow."_

"Oh, there won't be need to agree with me," said Yami between clenched teeth.

"_Very well. Be on time, Yami."_ The line went dead quickly afterwards.

No, there wasn't any need for his father to agree with him. He'd made up his mind, and whether Mr. Atemu was fine with it or not, he wouldn't change it.

-

"Yugi?" Sugoroku knocked on his grandson's room the next day in the morning, which was apparently locked.

"Nani, jii-chan?" came the muffled response from the boy; his head rested against a pillow after another failed attempt to contact Yami's cell phone.

"You got a call from Ryou-san," said the elder. "He said he's got something important to tell you." Yugi got up, wiped his eyes in case some tears had fallen, and opened the door so that he could get the phone. He muttered something to himself before going downstairs.

"_Hai, Yugi?"_

"Ryou, what is it you wanted to tell me that it's so important?"

"_It's about Yami-san."_ The words echoed in the amethyst-eyed's mind until they at last seemed to make sense.

"Did you contact him? Do you know where he is, what's wrong? What do you know about him?" He didn't mean to sound so pleading, but he was desperate to know what had happened with his… his… Yugi didn't even know if Yami was still his boyfriend or not.

"_I didn't hear this from Yami-san directly,"_ explained Ryou. _"'Kura-kun told me because he told 'Kura-kun."_ The boy was slightly hurt at this. Why had Yami decided to speak to Bakura instead of him? Did he mean nothing to the crimson-eyed anymore? _"Remember the day he was speaking with his parents?" _Yugi nodded. _"It turns out his parents told him he had to go to live with them, and that he only had two weeks to get ready."_

Two weeks? Two weeks… then that meant…

"He's leaving _today_?" asked Yugi perplexed. Ryou nodded his head. _Iie, iie, IIE!_ "B-But why didn't he say anything?!" The boy was in tears now.

"_He didn't know how to tell it to you."_ _That_ was the reason Yami had been distanced from him! He didn't want to leave but he was being forced to! _"Maybe if you catch up with them, they'll let him stay!"_

"At what time does his plane leave?! Did he say anything about that?"

"_According to Yami-san, he leaves at around 11:30."_ Yugi turned to the wall clock, panicking when he realized he had less than an hour. "_'Kura-kun could pick you up and—"_

"Gomen, Ryou, there's no time!" The boy didn't wait for his friend's answer before hanging up, running out of the house with only saying to his jii-chan he'd be back as soon as he could.

-

He got to the airport, panting, not knowing if he'd gotten on time or not. Finding someone from the staff, he leaned into a counter in front of a woman typing something into a computer. "E-Excuse me, d-do you know if the plane to U.S.A is still here?"

"The one planned at 11:30 AM?" asked the woman behind the counter. When he nodded, she answered him with a sad smile, "Gomenasai, the plane left already."

Yugi was in shock; plain and utter shock. He'd been too late to see Yami, to see _his_ Yami before he parted… and now he never would again.

When he exited the building, he couldn't stop the water drops falling from his eyes as he stared down to the floor. "I… I… I couldn't even say goodbye!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly. "If I had only… told him goodbye, even if I didn't want to!"

"I'm sure he didn't want to say goodbye, either."

The boy's eyes opened in a flash. He knew that voice… oh, how could he not!

He turned his head to the side, and there, leaning against a tree and looking at his direction, stood Atemu Yami, his arms crossed over his chest and a smile playing at his face. He came closer to his little one, the smile never vanishing.

"In fact, I know he didn't want to say goodbye," he said, stopping in front of the amethyst-eyed. He raised one hand and caressed Yugi's cheek, wiping away some of the tears with his thumb. "I thought I'd lost you, little one."

"M-Me too," stuttered Yugi, sobbing quietly. "H-How? R-Ryou said…"

"My parents changed their minds," said Yami, a hidden happiness swinging in his voice. "I don't know how or why, but they did."

"_Yami, where are your belongings?" was the first thing Mr. Atemu said when his son showed up without anything on his hands. _

"_They're in my house, where they belong."_

"_Didn't we tell you to be ready for when we came for you?" questioned his mother, anger in her voice._

"_And didn't I tell dad to be ready to listen to me?" None of his parents replied. "I'm not leaving. And before you say anything, I'll tell you what I've been wanting to ever since you left: this is my home; this is where I practically grew up, this is where I found my best friend, this is where I met the love of my life."_

"_Yami, you know—" He knew it would be like this. Yami continued, not minding interrupting his father._

"_Shut up and listen to me!" he yelled, and the shock on his parents' faces was more than obvious. "I don't care if you think of it as an abomination, I love who I love and you can't do anything to stop me! I'm not leaving, so you can leave and never return for all I care!"_

_This was the first time he'd ever seen his father with nothing to say. His mother sighed._

"_Y-You're right, Yami," she said, taking her son and husband by surprise. "You're right, and we're sorry. We're sorry for being such terrible parents, we're sorry for leaving you behind, for not being there for you when you needed us… I know that's not enough, but I hope you can someday forgive us."_

"_Mother…" Yami wanted to speak, to say how glad he was, yet he found no words to express himself correctly. He then turned to his father, who simply nodded at him._

"_You heard her, Yami." At this, the crimson-eyed approached his parents and hugged each of them, tears streaming down his face, thanking them. Without saying anything else, he ran out of the airport. If everything had gone according to plan, his little one would be there._

"I told Bakura what I would do, because I was too afraid of telling you myself," concluded Yami. "If I'd just explained you everything… if I had only told you…" He then began to cover the boy's face with small butterfly kisses, muttering "gomenasai" over and over again. Even though he couldn't be any happier, Yugi placed a finger to his boyfriend's lips, hushing him for just a second.

"It wasn't entirely your fault. I—I should've told you what I'd heard as well… we—we both were at fault." Yami smiled at his little one's sweet innocence.

"That doesn't matter now, Yugi, because we're together, and that's how it was meant to be from the very beginning." He took his little one's hand and kissed it with all the love he'd denied his lover the past two weeks, making the boy smile and grin in delight.

And in a moment that seemed to last forever, they both leaned in towards each other and pressed their lips together.

Finally, they felt they could truly be happy.

* * *

(A/N: Ne, that was the LONGEST chapter I've ever done. Like, EVER, but JESUS! I'm proud of this! I actually love this chapter! :D and just like I promised, there shall be an epilogue coming up soon, so stay tuned and please review! n.n

WE'RE ALMOST ALMOST OVER!! Stay alert, minna-san! and arigatou! Review, onegai! and please tell me what you think of this last chapter! X3)


	36. Epilogue

(A/N: At the moment I'm too shocked to say anything, so just enjoy and PLEASE read my note at the end :D Enjoy!)

* * *

Yugi smiled to himself as he watched TV. Today was his birthday, and Yami had promised to spend the entire day with him; after Sugoroku had given his approval, of course. The boy had his hands on his lap, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to get there. He almost jumped when he heard a knock on the door.

"I-I'll go, jii-chan!" The boy ran a hand through his hair in order to fix it and look presentable for his lover. Then he finally opened the door, and there was Yami, looking as best as Yugi had never seen him before.

"Happy birthday, little one," he said simply, kissing his little one's cheek, forming a blush there.

"D-Domo," thanked Yugi, inviting him in.

"Ah, Yami-san! Come in, okairi!" greeted Sugoroku, coming down the stairs. Yami bowed in gratefulness. "So, what were you planning to do today?"

"Well, mainly take a walk around town, have dinner, and then I'll bring your grandson back home, safe and sound," said Yami, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him closer. The boy giggled very, VERY cutely (as Yami thought) and leaned on his lover's arm.

"Just be careful, ne?" Both teenagers nodded, and after Yugi took a coat in case it was cold later, they left, but not before hearing his grandfather's "Happy birthday, my boy!"

**Shōnen-Ai High School**

**Epilogue**

The first thing they did was going to the arcade.

"What would you like to play first, little one?" asked the crimson-eyed.

"Erm, etto…" Yugi looked around, trying to find something of his interest. They suddenly heard a huge commotion going on around a DDR game.

"Ooh, the great Champion wins again!"

"There's no way he can be beaten!"

"Yush, yush!" There was a guy with long white hair, which was tied up in a ponytail that went down to his waist, holding his arms up in the air; next to him, on the floor, was a guy with some troubles in keeping his breath steady. "Now, who's the next defiant competitor that dares to challenge me?"

"I will!" Yami, along with everyone surrounding 'Champion,' stared nearly open-mouthed at Yugi as he slightly raised his hand.

"Yugi, what are you doing?" he muttered under his breath.

"Oh, it's time someone gives that champion a lesson," answered Yugi, smiling confidently. "And besides, it'll be fun!" Before his lover could do anything, the boy had already gone up the stage.

"Aw, just look at you!" mocked Champion. "Do you seriously think you have a chance against me, chibi-tan?"

"Let's see if your mouth's as quick as your feet." Champion frowned at hearing the "oohh's" that erupted from within the crowd. This kid would pay for making fun of him! "Can you follow my lead?" And another round of "oohh's" filled the DDR area. Yami smirked to himself; Yugi was giving this jerk a lesson without even beginning the real competition. When the game started, it was obvious to notice who the audience was admiring now.

"The newcomer's kicking Champ's ass!"

"I never thought he'd beat him!"

"Let's see just how much the kid scores before truly winning!"

The crimson-eyed, although he felt proud, was also feeling a slight sting of jealousy. It bothered him that these all of these persons were looking at _his_ Yugi, but it made him happy that they supported him above this Champion guy.

And then the game was finished with Yugi scoring quite some hundreds of points more than his opponent. While Champion stayed down on his knees, panting for breath, the boy held his hands on his hips, letting out small gasps that mixed with his chuckles.

"We've got a new champ, minna-san!" cried a guy from within the audience. "Uh, what's your name?"

"Y-Yugi—Mutou Yugi," answered the amethyst-eyed when he could finally breathe again.

"Our new DDR champion, Mutou Yugi!"

A round of applause erupted between the crowd, but Yugi only had eyes for Yami, who was clapping and yelling in excitement at him. The boy smiled, earning a smile back from his boyfriend.

After playing some more games, including Yami's display of superiority at Air hockey, the couple left to have dinner in Yugi's favorite restaurant. Yami suddenly got excited, telling Yugi he had a surprise to show him, dragging him out of the restaurant as soon as they'd finished. While walking through town, Yami noticed that his boyfriend was wearing the alexandrite blue stone chain around his neck.

"You still have it," said the crimson-eyed, pointing to the stone resting on the boy's chest. Yugi blushed a cute flush of pink and nodded his head.

"I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me," he answered, gripping the necklace. But then, Yami put his eyes over Yugi's hands and told him to keep walking and to close his eyes, laughing a bit childishly as he did so. When he questioned his boyfriend as to why, he got no answer at all, so he just kept moving. "Can I open my eyes now?" he asked after some minutes of silence and darkness.

"Yush," said Yami, slowly coming to a halt. "Open them…" he slowly removed his hands, "now." Yugi did as he was told and tried unsuccessfully to hold back a gasp.

They were before the Shōnen-Ai High School's main gate—in front of him, hanging from the doors, was a giant collage of sketches of some of their moments together: the day they'd met, their first kiss, the play, the party, the day they were officially a couple, and their reunion at the airport, along with more. His persistence and hard work had definitely not been in vain.

"Y-Y-You…" stammered Yugi, tears running down his cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Yugi," interrupted Yami, kissing Yugi's tears away. "I had to finish the draft first, and then I just made it all bigger."

"You did this… for _me_?" the boy questioned in disbelief. Yami turned his boyfriend around so that they'd be face to face.

"Little one," he said, his hands on the boy's back, pulling him close. "It's _always_ been for you." He softly caressed the boy's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, Yami-kun." And right then, they both leaned in and closed the gap between their mouths.

That kiss, that simple yet loving kiss, was the only thing they needed to complete their love story.

**Owari**

* * *

(A/N: Minna... this is it. THIS is truly IT. The end, the grand finale, the final chapter of _Shōnen-Ai High School._ Oh HEAVENS! I never thought this day would come. It has finally ended! After a year, 3 months, 18 days, 34 chapters, +400 reviews, and you, the fans, this story has finally come to an end...

O.O Wow... this is such an emotional moment! T.T -wipes tears- ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN, FOR NEVER LEAVING ME, FOR ALWAYS BELIEVING IN ME, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO THANK YOU ENOUGH! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU AGAIN! Stay tuned for Codename and any of my next stories, I dearly hope to see you there as well! Sayonara, and arigatou gozaimashita! :D)


End file.
